Rediscovering Harry
by 1MysteriousSoul
Summary: HP/DM Slash NC-17 - Shouldn't be read by anyone under 18. Vacations,dates, love, sex, fluff, unexpected events, people coming back to life. This story has taken on its own life. Read , review and find out for yourself.Thanks for all the wonderful reviews
1. Chapter 1

Rediscovering Harry

**Some people are having trouble viewing this entire chapter. If you are having this problem please let me know. Thank you! - 1MysteriousSoul**

Disclaimer : I only own the plot , Riha and Brad. Everything else belongs to JKR

Summary : Harry Defeated Voldemort in his 6th year. He also learns things about himself in his 7th year and has promised himself that he will be happy with his new life and nothing will stand in his way. After graduation the trio goes on vacation where Harry sets out to rediscover who he is and what he truely wants in life.

Chapter 1 - Beautiful Sunsets

The war had ended a year ago. Harry had won. Evil no longer ruled this life, his life and everything from that day on had changed. It was nearing the end of their 7th year they had 2 months left and then graduation.

It was just 3 months ago he had come to realize what was so different about himself. Something that had been there all along but with everything that was going on he never really had the chance to figure it out or come to terms with it The signs were all there he just didn't realize. His kiss with Cho had been nice. Then there was Ginny. Sure he loved Ginny but it just wasn't what he had expected and she felt the same way and had been with Dean Thomas ever since then. Then one day it hit him. Like being slammed in the stomach by an unknown force. He, Harry Potter was gay and one touch by an unsuspected person had made him come to that conclusion. It was a complete shock to him and everyone else at first but eventually no one cared and that was a huge relief to Harry.

Graduation had passed and the trio were spending some much needed time vacationing. They were all about to enter Auror training come September for 9 months before beginning their 2 year apprenticeship with the Ministry of Magic then becoming full fledge Aurors. Kingsley Shackelbolt was now the Minister of Magic and Author Weasley was his Vice Minister, or right hand man.

It was during their trip to America where it all began. He had made it a promise to himself. He was going to rediscover who he truely was and make sure that he was happy and content. He was not just going to settle with what life threw at him. He had done that already and was not going through that again.

The sun was shinning brightly through the window of his room. He pulled the covers up over his face and let out a low groan. It was bright and currently blinding him. Harry decided to crawl out of bed and shower. He had been up late thinking about his life and where it was headed.

The water was hot and beating down on his muscles. It felt relaxing. He quicly rinsed the conditioner out of his hair and stepped out of the shower. He dried himself off with a huge fluffy blue towel and then dried the mirror. His hair was just a little long and was curling. He dried some of the moisture from his hair and applied a small amount of gel to it. It still made his hair soft but his curls were more tame and it wasn't frizzy. He staired back at those bright green eyes of his no longer hidden by glasses thanks to the magical eye surgery Hermione had told him about. His stomach began to growl. He threw on a pair of jean shorts and a dark green shirt , sandles and headed back into his room.

Hermione and Ron were to busy with their sexcapades at the moment and Harry had no intention of inturupting them long enough to go out and do something. The mental image of walking in on them had his stomach in a twist and it was something he rather not think about. He decided to walk across the road to a resturant for a bite to eat.

Harry sat in a private booth all alone in the dimly lit resturant and had just ordered his meal when he noticed a shadow aproach him from his right side. Harry looked and was in total shock. There he stood as proud as could be dressed in dark jean shorts , navy blue shirt and his face lit up with a beautiful grin.

" Draco" he spoke softly.

" Harry " he repeated back in a sexy whisper.

" Have a seat ? What are you doing here in Georgia.?"

" Well I'm actually here visiting Riha but she had to work for a few hours today. Something happend with the computers at work so I wanted to grab a bite to eat. "

Harry's face became sad. " Oh, would you like to have lunch with me then. " His hopes had been shattered. This was the very man who made Harry realize he was gay but he never did anything about it. Draco wasn't the same.

" I would love to. Riha's been so busy this week. It's nice to have someone to spend time with. Her wedding is this weekend and Brad is in the Army his base is actually just up the road so he hasn't been around much either. "

" Wait. Riha isn't your girlfriend? You have muggle friends?"

Draco laughed even after everything they had been through together during and after the war people were still shocked by the truths that were always hidden within him.

" Yes Harry, you really shouldn't be that suprised. Riha is actually a muggleborn witch that went to wizarding school here. Brad is a muggle and knows all about us. "

Harry laughed and they talked about alot of things during their lunch together. Draco found it funny about Ron and Hermione but being stuck at Grimmauld Place there wasn't really all that much privacy. He didn't blame them really he would probably be doing the same thing if he had the chance to with a certain someone. Then the idea struck him. He placed his hand ontop of Harry's and looked at him.

Electricity shot through Harry's hand when he felt something warm lay upon it. His head shot up and looked right into Draco's eyes. They remained like that for god nows how long until Draco finally got the courage to speak.

" Harry, would you be my date to Riha's wedding?"

" I ..I.. Your gay ? " Harry asked shocked and was pulled out of his stuttering chatter. He had No idea.

Draco laughed. Truely laughed with a shit eaten grin on his face. " Harry I thought you would have figured that out years ago. Honestly. When did I ever have a girlfriend during school or any other time really? Didn't it ever cross your mind?"

" Well I well what about Pansy? You were the Slytherin Sex God. I just figured. " Harry shut up quickly when Draco began to laugh again.

" Harry the Slytherin Sex God ? What the hell. Pansy had a crush on ME and I did not return the feelings, Ever. We were really close she is like my sister. Eww. She finally realized this and has been with Blaise for the past year now."

" Well thats what everyone called you all through school. So I just figured ..."

" Thats just to rich. I had no idea. Well I surely don't remember being a sex god, but I hope it was good. " He was laughing so hard now tears were escaping his beautiful silver blue eyes.

Harry was feeling the butterflies in his stomach it felt as though they had all been woken up and were trying to escape from him all at one time. He felt warm and comfortable and happy. Truely happy for the first time in a long time and to experience Draco laughing truely laughing and smiling the way he was sent Harry's heart racing. He could swear everyone around them could hear it.

" Draco " He said moving both his hands to hold Draco's. He looked up at him. His hand was so warm and soft and Harry liked the way it felt between his. " I would love to be your date. " After speaking those words he bacame shy and he looked down at the table where their hands were. He felt the blush creeping into his cheeks. He prayed Draco didn't notice to much. He closed his eyes. He could feel Draco's eyes on him. Soft delicate fingers caressed his hands and then in an instant they were gone. He was afraid it was all just his imagination. He felt the table shift just a tad. He opened his eyes to see Draco standing next to him and Harry felt his heart sink.

Draco held his hand out to Harry. " Come on, lets get out of here and go for a walk. Georgia is beautiful and I want to show it to you. "

Harry felt the heat rising once again and the electricity that ran through his body everytime Draco touched him. I could get use to this. He thought to himself. He felt Draco slide his arm around his waist. Harry groaned softly. This was the happiest he had ever felt and didn't want the feeling to ever go away.

Draco took Harry towards the beach. It was so beautiful here. Nothing like back home. America was a whole different world compared to anyplace else and had some of the most peaceful places you could find. They kicked off their sandles and walked down the beach hand in hand talking and catching up on what they had been doing since school had let out. They were enjoying each others company so much time had slipped away from them. They had sat down and were watching the waves roll in and now the sun had begin to set. This was going to be a new chapter in their lives and it all began in this beautiful place Savanah , Georgia.


	2. Chapter 2

Rediscovering Harry

Author's Note - This is my first attempt writing Harry/Draco I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for the reviews It means alot to me. I only own the plot , Riha and Brad who are based on 2 very close friends of mine. If you have any input or suggestions feel free to share them.

Warnings: HPDM share their first sexual experience in this chapter. Edited Version

Chapter 2 -Discoveries 

Harry had returned to his hotel room in utter bliss. He couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. He kicked off his shoes next to the bed. His hand slipped into his pocket and withdrew the slip of paper that Draco had handed him. Written on it was Riha's number where he could reach Draco at anytime. He layed it on the table next to his bed when a knock came to the door.

" Just a minute."

He walked to the door trying to compose the wicked smile across his face and opend the door.

Before him stood Hermione. Face sweaty , hair a mess and panting heavily.

" Harry you have got to help me. He's an animal. I can't get away from him. Please Let me in! " Hermione spoke so fast she was surely to get tongue tied soon.

Harry laughed at her and drug her through the door. The sight of her was funny in its own right let alone why she was there.

" Well Mione , what did you expect. " He laughed again.

" Merlin Harry I thought we could atleast visit the places we are vacationing in! I mean he is a sex manic you have got to talk to him." She paused a moment. " Harry what is that your doing? "

" What do you mean Mione?"

" You! You have a smile plastered on your face that just isn't leaving? Is my appearance that funny to you?"

He laughed again. " No Mione it has nothing to do with you actually. "

" Oh really. Then tell me Harry what has gotten you so happy? I don't think I've seen you this happen in years."

Harry thought for a moment. He wasn't sure if he should tell her right away but he knew he wanted to tell her soon. He would have to.

" Well, while you and Ron were well while you 2 were busy I was bored and starving so I decided to head across the street for something to eat. I met someone there, went for a chat , walk on the beach and I have a date on Saturday."

Hermione just sat there for a moment, mouth wide open gawking at him like a fish. Then her mouth slowly closed and turned into a satisfied smile.

" Well so who is this lucky man who obviously has made you smile this way?"

Harry smiled an evil grin at her and replied " Draco Malfoy. "

" What! I didn't know he was gay! Well it certainly does make sense now. I mean he never really had a girlfriend. The way he stole glances at you for the past year or so. The way he would pick little arguments with you just to see the fire in your eyes. "

" He stole glances at me? So you think that was all because he liked me , that way? "

" Harry you are gorgous! Funny , smart , brave he would have to be stupid and blind not to!"

" Well that just makes it so much better now doesn't it. "

Another knock at the door interupted them.

" Harry , Hermione, are you in there? " Ron bellowed from the other side of the door.

" Oh god Harry. Please you have to help me."

" Ok , you go into the bathroom and fix yourself. I will talk to Ron. "

After having his talk with Ron he filled him in on his new situation with Draco. Of course Ron was ok with it but did his usual if he hurts you speach he will kill him. It was a good thing that they had been mutual friends during and after the war. Everything changed the moment the Malfoy's came to Dumbledore and confessed their true intentions and loyalty. They despised Voldemort and wanted out and to do what was right if they could be protected. Lucius was a spy along with Snape and it helped in the end. Voldemort had figured out Snape was a spy. Lucius ended up taking the bolt of green light meant for Snape and saved his life.

The next day the trio set out to see the beach at last. Harry was happy to finally get out and do something with his friends. They were also going shopping. Harry needed to buy a suit for the wedding. He didn't expect any of this to happen and didn't bring anything for the ocassion.

Finding their way to the mall was easy. Explaining the mall to Ron was another adventure. Harry had bought a sleek black suit , white shirt, and hunter green tie. He hoped Draco wasn't wearing green as well so he also bought a very dark purple just incase.

Harry had talked Ron into taking Hermione out for the night. Friday night dinner, a movie , some sight seeing. Actually spending time with the one he loved rather then trying to shag her into oblivion every minute of the day. Hermione was grateful. Harry was such a great friend who once again saved her. Harry decided to spend the night in watching some tv and getting some much needed sleep.That was until a knock came to his door.

Harry was praying that it wasn't Hermione again and Ron had actually listend to him for once. He made his way to the door and the smile widened upon opening it. Before him stood Draco.

" What are you doing here Draco? Not that I'm not glad to see you. "

" I want you to meet Riha and Brad. They know all about you and have asked when I was going to bring you to meet them finally. Would you come meet them before the wedding? "

" Uh ..Sure I would love to just let me get dressed. I'll leave a note for Ron and Hermione. "

" You mean they aren't actually in their room?"

Harry laughed " No I actually had to have a talk with Ron about that. He actually took her out tonight. I'll tell you all about it on the way. "

Draco put a sour face on. The thought about hearing Ron's bedroom adventures weren't on his list of topics he would like to talk about. A few minutes later the 2 were out the door.

Draco went to open the car door for Harry. He turned and smiled. " I took you for a sports car kinda guy not this." and sat down inside. Draco hoped in the car.

" It's Riha's not mine. "

" Crystler 300 C . I like it. "

" So you do know cars? "

" I was raised a muggle until I was 11. Of course I know all about cars. "

" Interesting."

The 2 talked all the way back to Riha and Brads house. Harry learned that Draco was also entering Auror training in September. So he would be able to see him after this. Life for Harry was turning out nicely he thought. Now he just wondered what would happen to him and Draco after they leave America.

Riha reminded Harry of Tonks. She was also a Metamorphmagus but she wasn't clumsy like Tonks. She stood 5' 7" with shoulder length hair that was layered and flipped up and a tropical burgandy color. She wore an eyebrow ring of silver and purple, a tiny diamond stud in her nose and each one of her ears had 2 diamonds and 1 purple stud. She had amazing blue eyes and a wonderful personality. Brad stood 6ft tall built but not overly bulky. He had sandy blonde hair cut short since he was in the Military and very laid back. Harry knowing how war was thought he would be more on edge but Wizarding wars were alot different then muggle wars. Brad was heading back overseas next month and would be gone for atleast another year. This was his second tour.

The rest of the night they spent telling the two stories about their days in school and how they became friends. Seeing Draco in this atmosphere gave Harry goosebumps. He liked seeing Draco this way. Happy not a worry line on his face. This Harry could get use to and hoped that he could always see Draco so happy.

It was now the middle of August and the time spent here with Draco and his friends was amazing. They were busy packing for their trip back to London. Harry wanted to find a new place to live before schooling started. He had been putting it off for so long and wanted Draco to stay with him. He didn't think he would though. They had only been dating about 3 months now.

" Dray. Do you wanna find a place of our own when we get back to London?" Harry bit his lip. He was affriad of what Draco was going to say and he wouldn't look at him either.

" W ..What? Are you sure Harry? " Draco kept his back to him. He couldn't believe his ears. He was hoping this would happen on some level, but he was also a little scared.

" We don't have to. It was just a thought thats all. Never mind forget I mentioned it." Harry kept on packing.

Draco spun around. Shocked and went towards Harry.

" Harry look at me. "

Harry still wouldn't turn around. He was toying with some stuff in his suitcase. A tear escaping his eye. Draco walked over to Harry and gently turned him around. He placed his fingers on Harrys chin and brought his face up to look at him. The tears he saw in Harry's eyes nearly broke his heart. He brushed them away gently.

" Harry I would love to live with you. I..I just want to make sure this is what you want. Please don't cry love. I want this to be on your terms not my selfish ones. I would of moved in already , in this room with you if it were up to me. " He let out a small laugh. " I don't want you to rush things ."

" I'm not rushing things Dray. I promised myself I would live my life and be happy. This would make me happy. You make me happy Dray I don't care what anyone else thinks they can shove off if they don't like it. I've discovered things about myself. Things I already knew but never took the time to persue or really even acknowledge. I'm not going to let little things stand in my way, if I can avoid it. This is what I want. If you want it to. "

" We maybe in for a bumpy ride. I want what you want Harry. Never doubt that for a minute. "

" I've fought and taken down the most evil there was. I've faced things no one should ever have to witness. The only thing that scares me now is the thought of losing you and I don't intend on letting that happen if I can

help it. "

" Lets go tell Ron and Hermione shall we ?" Draco insisted dragging Harry to the door.

" Lets do and pray Ron isn't in one of those moods. I'd really hate to walk in on that. "

The two laughed and headed down the hall to let Ron and Hermione know about their decision.

Talking over tea the four were in high spirits.

" Ya know mate. We are going to be the best Auror team there is the 6 of us together. We will be unstopable. " Ron comented.

" The 6 of us ? " Hermione asked.

" Yeah Me, you, Harry, Draco , Neville, and Blaise. I just have to make sure Kingsley is aware that we won't be seperated. "

" Oh yeah I forgot about Blaise. Must of slipped my mind with everything thats happend lately. " she gave Harry a look of I hope he doesn't plan on celebration sex later.

Harry laughed at the other 3 sitting there and ordered a bottle of wine to celebrate with instead. Hoping if Ron did decide he would get to piss drunk and pass out.

Harry and Draco made it back to their room around 11pm. It was late and they were exhausted. Ron sure could talk alot when he was drunk. They kicked off their shoes and Harry headed into the bathroom to wash his face. He felt a little icky from all the wine they had drank. Draco shed his shirt and threw on some black sleepy pants. When Harry stepped out of the bathroom and couldn't take his eyes off of Draco. _Damn he looks so sexy that way _he thought.

Draco turned around towards Harry and wrapped his arms around him in a gentle embrace. He drew his head back to look into Harry's eyes. Those gorgous bright green eyes. He gently ran his right hand through Harry's hair and traced his finger lightly down his jaw line. Harry tiped his head back a little bit. Draco's other hand was making small patterns on his back. He tiped his chin back down and placed his lips on Harry's softly. Feeling the softness of his full pink lips. Harry responded back. Pressing more firmly and parting them , inviting Draco in.

Draco took the chance and slipped his tongue in carefully. He could feel the warmpth of Harry's breath on his face. The feel of his tongue as it slowly searched his mouth. Soon the battle began. Urgency wanting more. Draco gently sucked on Harry's bottom lip while moving his hands up and down to feel his body. Harry's body beneath his fingers. Something he has longed for but never thought he would experience.

Harry pushed Draco away and stood there looking at him. How sexy his lips looked swollen and red from that heated kissed they just shared. He slipped his shirt off , then placed Draco's hand on his chest. Letting him feel the pounding of his heart. His flesh warm and screaming to be touched by those fingers. Draco ran his hand slowly over Harry's chest resting at his waist. He grabbed Harry and pulled him into him forcably. Harry let out a low groan. They had never been this intimate before . They had taken it slow just getting to know each other again. This is definately knew to him and he wanted to experience any and everything with Draco.

" Draco...I've never.." Harry whispered

" Shh luv don't worry. We can take it slow. "

The two were now fully naked. Draco was admiring Harry's body. Firm , defined. not to thin. Sexy. Harry was absolutely gorgous and Harry admiring Draco thought the same thing. Harry grabbed him into another searing kiss before he began to drool on himself and Draco let out a low moan.

" Bed " Draco whisperd huskily.

He turned Harry around and laid him down. He was well aware of how turned on Harry was. His actions were one thing. His erection was even more. He was well endowed and that made Draco's heart thump even more. He slid his body ontop of Harry and slowly kissed his lips , across his cheek and burried his face in his neck. His hands were caressing down his arm. Harry turned his head to give him more access to his neck.

" Mmm " He moaned and raised himself into Draco.

Draco took that sign and rubbed against him. He could feel Harry against him and it felt way to damn good. He traced his tongue down his neck and licked at his left nipple while his hand came back up to play with his right. Caressing it, pinching it before then taking that nipple into his mouth. Harry sucked in a breath. He flipped Draco over and began to do the exact same torture to him.

Harry kept his body a little more above Dracos. Draco decided that wasn't going to work for him. He ran his hands soothingly down Harry's back finding his ass and grabbing ahold. He brought him down closer to him feeling Draco against him again and moving his hips to keep the feeling going. He wanted control though. He wanted to show Harry how good it could feel without going to far until he was ready. He flipped him back over and gave him a wicked grin.

Draco ran his tongue down Harry's body. Kissing and sucking along his well defined abs. He ran his hands down both sides of his thighs feeling his well defined muscles. His fingers traced up the insides of his thighs and brushed his thumb across Harry's delicate skin. He shivered underneath him and let out another gasp. He moved back up and moved his hands over Harry again, hungry to feel his skin even more. Draco drank in the look upon Harry's face. His eyes closed and his breathing bacame deep and ragged.Draco couldn't control his own reactions. He lowered his head and gently licked at his skin. The look on Harry's face was priceless. He went back to the task at hand and basked in the feel of Harry's body.

Harry felt himself slowly slide down into darkness that was more comforting then he ever would of expected.

" O my gawd ..Dray.." He moaned. " Please.. please don't stop"

He maded his way back up Harry and licked the underneath of his belly button. He gently traced the ab muscles and Harry buck even more. He giggled and traced his tongue all the way back up to his jaw line. While he was lavishing he bit eagerly at Harry's bottom lip and made him gasp when he felt Draco's hands begin to roam again.

" Don't worry luv, I won't hurt you. Promise."

He went back teasing Harry's senses and bringing them to life. He watched on as the color in Harry's eyes became more vivid.

" Dray.. I'm ..Oh My Gawd... that feels so..Don't stop .."

Bingo! Draco thought sending him into overload before long. Not five minutes later Draco felt Harry release his warm gush of excitement .Harry was spent. Out of breath and couldn't speak . He just couldn't let that be the end of it though. This was just to good and now it was his turn to return the favor and began to work his magic on Draco.

After what seemed like hours the 2 collapsed on the bed together. Tightly embraced in each others arms. They drifted off to blissful sleep together. It was the first time they had been so intiment together and surely wouldn't be the last if either of them could help it.

The new bond of friends were leaving in the morning for London and starting a new chapter in their lives. Georgia would always hold a special place in their hearts especially for Harry and Draco.


	3. Chapter 3

Rediscovering Harry

Hello everyone. Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. I am trying to get as much posted and I can and as quickly as possible. I will probably post atleast 1 chapter a day. I am also in the middle of writing another story. It is actually on another site and eventually I will probably post it here. I have also written a few one shots that will eventually make it up as well. Let me know what you think. I love reviews!! On with the story.

Chapter 3 -  Meeting the Professors

The first night back in London the 4 decided to stay at Grimmauld Place. Harry made sure he let everyone in the house know that he and Draco were together and they better not have anything to say about it. This new Harry was someone not to be recokoned with. He would not tolerate it anymore. Not since everything he had been put through since finding out he was a wizard and certainly not the things he went through growing up with those lousey relatives of his. No one had a problem with it though. Fred and George figured it was about time they acted upon their feelings. Harry was a little stunned to know that the joking twins had seen it long ago. I guess maybe he was the only one blinded by his true feelings.

The next day they set out with Blaise and Neville to look for a new place. They had decided to be roommates as well. Ron and Hermione had already purchased a flat and were there unpacking most of their stuff after the 6 of them had spent the morning helping the 2 move in.

They headed for the Three Broomsticks for lunch and to grab a copy of the Daily Prophet. Harry ordered lunch for him and Draco while he was searching the paper for some possible living space. Just when Rosemerta brought back their food Draco spotted it. A 4 Bedroom brick country style home in a new area being built just outside Hogsmede.

" Harry, I think I've found it. Listen. 4 Bedroom Brick country style home. 2 large bath , sitting room, dinning room, library , den , Large kitchen , front and back porch. Spacious garden. We could definatly afford this with what we both have already. Plus we will be making a combined 3000 galleons once we become Aurors. We could put that into a seperate account and probably never touch it. What do you think Luv?"

" Sounds great Dray, but do we really need all that space? It is just the two of us. "

Draco grinned. " For now anyways, Of course we do. I'm sure we will have guest sometimes. " _and eventually a family he mummbled under his breath._

" We'll go look at it after lunch then. Anything else in there? " Harry replied.

" Not really. There is another house just down the road same as ours but only 3 bedroom. I was going to let Neville and Blaise look at that one if they wanted. " He tossed the paper to Blaise.

" Hmm What do you think Nev? "

Neville looked at Blaise. He sighed and blinked and then his lips formed into a grin. Blaise knew it was about time to spill the beans.

" Draco, Harry there is something that Blaise and I need to tell you. " he fumbled around with his napkin.

" We are lovers " Blaise let out. Knowing Neville was going to be shy about it.

The two of them just looked at each other then turned around to Neville and Blaise.

" We already knew. " they replied in unison.

" What?" they replied.

" It's obvious. Well atleast to us. You both look at each other the same way we do. We can feel the tention between the both of you when others are around. If you haven't noticed we are gay too. " Harry said to them.

" Well thats a relief. " Neville said.

" No one is going to care if thats what your worried about Nev . Harry and I were accepted and what makes you think people are going to give you two shit about it for? Times have changed and it is accepted in the Wizarding world better then the muggle. Even there no one would pay you any mind. Don't sweat it . Either of you. If someone does bother you about it. You have me and Harry, Ron, Hermione and everyone else in the Order. No one is going to say or do anything about it or they will regret it.

Thats for certain. " Draco went on munching his fries like they had only been talking about sports.

" Thanks Harry, Draco. You have no idea how much of a relief that is coming from the two of you. I know its silly but sometimes I still have those insecurities about myself. Blaise is always trying to tell me the same thing but sometimes. I guess just hearing others say it makes it seem so much easier. Thanks mate. " Neville felt more at peace with himself. Knowing they would be accepted and life could go on.

Another round of butterbeer went by and the four set out to look at the 2 houses they had found in the Daily Prophet.

The next day everyone met at Ron and Hermione's flat for breakfast. They were all heading to Gringotts to sign papers and make the transactions to purchase both houses. First they wanted to stop by and show Ron and Hermione. Neither of them were suprised when they were told about Neville and Blaise's relationship. Of course Ron being Ron told Blaise if he hurt Neville he would kill him. Hermione just shook her head and laughed as did the others. Ron was overprotective when it came to his family and friends but who could blame him.

" Guys, this house is beautiful. I can't wait for me and Ron to be able to buy one. " Hermione was turning around and around in the sitting room admiring all the dark cherry wood trimming. The beautiful hardwood floors. Harry took the others out back to see the rest of the place. Leaving Hermione and Draco in the sitting room for a little heart to heart.

" Thank you. You know Mione. The next one that comes avaliable we could loan you guys the money if you needed it. We have enough money to own the whole damn street and still not hurt let alone our money combined. You know neither of us would care. It beats living so far away in that flat. Atleast this way you could have a beautiful home for when you decided to expand your family. "

" Draco, Thank you , I know neither of you would care but Ron would. We could afford it now. It would just be a little tight until we started our jobs. We spent a little more then we wanted to vacationing all summer. We didn't plan on Georgia that was a last minute decision. We actually were heading back to London from Pennsylvania when our plane was delayed there and it was so beautiful we decided to stay. I'm glad that happend now. "

" Wow I didn't know that. Well seems like fate had other plans for the four of us then. I'm glad it brought me the love of my life. " Draco paused for a moment. _Did he just admit Harry was the love of his life? Well he would certainly have to let Harry know. It's something neither have said to each other yet. _

He bent closer to Hermione's ear. " Don't let Harry know I just revealed that to you. I haven't exactly told him that yet. "

Hermione nodded and smiled at him. " I understand Draco I'm glad everything is turning out the way it is. I've never seen either of you so happy in my life. I'll talk to Ron and maybe try to convience him of the idea. Of course we would pay you both back as quickly as possible. "

Draco nodded and both of them headed back towards the garden where the others were.

After the tour they headed over to Neville and Blaise's new place it was the last stop before heading to the bank. After signing all the papers and transfering all the money needed it was now official. Zabini and Potter Manor was now theirs. Draco didn't mind though as long as he was where he wanted to be and that was with Harry. Blaise and Neville had decided on Zabini Manor it was much easier to use then Longbottom Manor and neither could come up with anything else. They set out for shopping next to furnish their homes with.

September 1st came quickly after all the moving that went on. They were now starting their first day of Auror training. They all met at the Ministry of Magic 2nd floor to be led to their sessions. The first day would consist of 2 hours of Concealment and Disguise. 2 hours of defensive charms and counter curses. They wanted to pick up this class so that they could keep up the practice but usually is only taken when becoming a hit wizard or witch. Then they would have lunch and their last class would be 2 hours of Stealth and Tracking. This was going to be a long 3 years. They would only be taking Defensive Charms and Counter Curses on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

Entering the first class they took their seats together towards the back. A beautiful woman entered the room. She was rather tall and had long black curly hair that was swept up into a loose ponytail. Her eyes were the brightest pale blue anyone had ever seen. She wasn't as pale as Draco but she had smooth slightly tan milky skin. All eyes were on her. Even the four gay males in the room couldn't take their eyes off of her.

Welcome class my name is Professor Hillon. I am also a Auror. Some of you may know me as Carissa Hillon. She began her lecture and the rest of the class seemed to fly by. Her voice was silky and could easily put anyone into a trance.

The next class was Stealth and Tracking taught by Professor Hillon. Nathan Hillon , Carissa's husband and Auror partner. Everyone just called him Professor Nate so the two wouldn't be confused. He was tall , short black hair and beautiful bright blue eyes. Not pale like his wife's. These eyes were rich in color.

After his class the 6 friends were starving. They headed back to Harry and Draco's for lunch.

" I think I'm going to get a part time job on Monday , Wednesday and Friday. That way we can have some extra money coming in. " Hermoine said to the group before her.

" You really don't have to Mione. We aren't broke. " Ron said to his girlfriend.

" I know, but since we only have the two classes on those days and out by lunch I could work a few hours at the bookstore or something. It would give us a little extra money until we finished this first year of school. We aren't going to get paid much until we become full fledge Aurors. I don't think a combined 1400 a month is going to get us ahead.

" If you insist. I won't fight you. but you really don't have to. "

" Ron, I know but I really would like to save some money and buy a house. " Ron knew where she was going.

" Can we talk about this later? at home maybe. " Ron was embarassed to be talking about this infront of the others.

" Sure. No problem. So what are you guys doing the rest of the day?" She was annoyed with Ron. He really never wanted to talk about it after her suggestion. He really didn't want to borrow the money from his friends. He felt low about it.

" I thought about doing some flying maybe. Legs are a little stiff from sitting in class for four hours before the weather gets to cold. " Harry said dipping another carrot in ranch dressing.

" I'm having a hot tub added to the back porch deck. I'm also raising the fence round the place so it will be more private. It would be great on the muscles and I could think of a few other things it would be useful for. " Draco smirked.

" Really now , could you?" Harry said in his amused tone."

Draco nodded grinning. " Oh how I could. "

Ron choked on his sandwhich. Hermione and the others just laughed.

The next day Hermione headed to Flourish and Blotts to see about a part time job. After about an hour of talking with the owner they agreed she would work Monday , Wednesday and Friday from 2pm to 6pm making 60 galleons a week. A galleon an hour because of her extensive knowledge of books. Almost the same amount of pay as Auror training but she would have to work 40 hours a week to achieve that. She made her way out of the book shop and apparaited home.

" Ron ...Ron where are you. "

" I'm in the bedroom. " he shouted her direction.

" Ron , I got the job. We will have an extra 240 galleons a month. That would put us at 1640 a month. The house is 13,000 galleons. That is equal to about $130,000 U.S. muggle money Ron. We have 25,000 galleons in the bank that is more then plenty to buy the house. We would need the extra money to be able to save and bring our accounts back up. We can do this. We would save not having to pay monthly rent thats going to eventually eat up our account do you understand this. It's the only way and I want to buy the house close to our friends and we have to do this now since you won't borrow any money from them. "

Ron just looked at her. She was right. He didn't want to admit that nor did he want to borrow money from his friends. They had spent way to much money vacationing but he wanted to give her all the things he couldn't afford before.

" If it's what you really want Mione. I just hate this. I grew up with hardly any money and it just feels like we are heading in that direction again. I don't want our kids to go through that. I guess I could get a job too. It couldn't hurt right? "

" Oh Ron , I love you. " Hermione tossed her self towards Ron and kissed his lips. " I can't wait. Our very first house together. "

Now Ron had only one thing on his mind. He would have to put her engagment ring on hold just a little while longer. He wasn't going to just buy her something cheap. No not for his Mione. She deserved the best. He let her go from the embrace and went to take a shower. Hermione went to send a quick note to Draco and Harry before preparing dinner for the night.

Harry and Draco were in the sitting room watching Tv when Hermione's owl came in the window and perched herself on Harry's arm. " Hello there Lyla it's good to see you. " Harry took the letter from her and Draco went to get her some owl treats.

_Harry & Draco _

_I will be starting my new job at the bookstore on Wednesday. I'll be working there on M-W-F from 2pm to 6pm. After talking things over with Ron which I had to explain it to him with the money we have and the money we would be getting paid and not having to pay rent we are finally going to buy the house you and Draco found for us. I even had to convert it to U.S. muggle money for him to understand. It was funny actually. I can't believe we will all be living a few houses apart. Now our children can all grow up together. Would you and Draco come with us to the bank tomorrow around 1pm. that would give us about an hour to grab a bite to eat first I have to be at work by 2pm. Send a reply_

_Love always_

_Mione _

Harry laughed and tossed the letter to Draco and sent a quick reply back to Hermione.

" Our children huh ? " Draco giggled. " Yanno that would be pretty nice if they all gew up together. "

Harry quirked an eyebrow at Draco. " And who would be having these said children. "

" Why of course you Luv. " Draco retored with laughter in his words.

" We'll just see about that. " Harry said and started to chase Draco around the room laughing. Finally he dove over the couch and landed firmly ontop of Draco. " I do believe it will be you my darling Dray. "

A/n - I wasn't sure exactly how to convert Wizarding money to muggle money or what the value of them really were. After some research for the sake of cents to dollars

1 galleon $ 10.00 U.S currency.

1 sickle 57 cents U.S. Currency

1knut 2 cents U.S currency

Since I am American it would be easier for me to handle it this way. Also the lexicon states an Assistant Manager at Flourish & Blotts only make 42 Gallons a month just wouldn't do this day in age. Could you imagine making only $420 U.S. a month? Err No so with that said I hope you are enjoying this story.


	4. Chapter 4

Rediscovering Harry

Disclaimer - I own the plot, Riha , Brad, Carissa & Nate Hollin, and Nicole. Anything else I may use that isn't from JKR is from my imagination. Everything else belongs to JKR

Chapter 4 - CheeseCake Mishap

2 Months Later...

Ron and Hermione had finally purchased the house Hermione had been after. It took conviencing Ron but she finally won. They had just recently moved in and were expecting their friends over for dinner. It had been a long 2 months with training and working. They were finally going to get to spend some much needed time with their friends that didn't involve either.

" Pop , Pop. "

" Damn it Fred, George, just because you can get through the wards doesn't mean you have to scare the

Shit out of me! I should of never told you. " Hermione huffed.

" Sorry Mione " Fred offered.

" We didn't mean to scare you." George gave a sly grin.

" Yeah right. Ron is in the sitting room doing Merlin knows what why don't you go rescue him from himself while I get some tea. "

Everyone had made it just in time for Ron & Freds heated match of Wizards Chess.

Angelina sat there looking rather bored with the current mood of the room " You think they would get tired of trying to out do each other. "

" You would think. I can't believe how everyone can just sit around and watch this like it's the most amazing thing going on. " Hermione responded.

" I guess thats because we are the woman who obviously can find more facinating things to do or talk about?" Nicole giggled.

" Ya got that right." they all said in unison.

_10 mins later._

Thats how you play Wizards Chess little bro. Better luck next time. When is dinner. "

" Honestly you Weasley's and your stomachs. " Nicole commented rolling her eyes.

" Hey, whats that supose to mean." Ron shouted.

Dinner was going good. Hermione had made Layerd Chocolate Cheese Cake with Chocolate Frogs ontop for dessert. Their legs were stuck in the top so they wouldn't leap off. Just as Harry was trying to take a bite of his Draco snaked his hand right up Harry's thigh and made him choke.

" Harry are you ok? Your supost to chew before you swallow." Fred said amusingly.

Harry's face turning shades of pink offered he was ok and glared at Draco. Again another bite , this time Draco ran a ticklish finger along the inside of Harry's inner left thigh. Again Harry choked. Harry shot daggers at Draco and of course he just grinned from ear to ear as if he did nothing wrong.

Draco leaned over " Luv, I much rather be licking this off of you. Can we go home now. "

Harry's hand flew to his mouth so he wouldn't spit his tea out and instead shot it through his nose. Everyone just looked at him laughing. Of all the times to be saying these things he sure did know how to pick the best moments to do so.

Draco smirked. He had perfect timeing for those little comments that would make Harry react this way. Always catching him off guard.

Harry leaned into Draco " You are so going to pay for this you little man whore. "

" I'm counting on it, and I'm only a man whore when your around. " He replied matter of factly.

Draco and Harry as casually as possible went around the room biding goodnight to their friends and family before making a quick getaway home. Harry couldn't decide if he was angry or thought the situation down right funny. He tried to be put off at first but who was he kidding this was Draco and he couldn't resist him no longer then a few moments. They were lucky he held out as long as he had or they would of had a full show.

Harry drug Draco through the house by a fist full of shirt not letting go or slowing down one pace. If thats what he wanted Harry was sure going to give it to him. He made it to the bottom of the stairs and shoved him up against the wall attaching his lips to him brutaly. The kiss was brutaly assaulting but Draco didn't care. He liked it when Harry got this way sometimes. Another reason why Draco did those kinds of things. Just as Draco's hands started to roam his lovers body Harry pulled away , grabbed ahold of his shirt again and drug him up the stairs. _Two can play this little game he thought._

Inside their bedroom Harry stripped Draco of his clothes and threw him on the bed. He slithered up his body and fumbled for his wand. He magically bound Draco to the bed making sure he couldn't escape. Harry proceeded off the bed to strip himself, teasing Draco along the way. He whimpered watching him strip so seductivly. He almost couldn't handle it.

Harry slid his body back over the top of Draco making sure to caress certain areas of his body that made him wiggle and moan. He placed soft kisses over his face, slowly licking his earlobes, running his tongue slightly over his lips, down his neck where he would occasionly suck and leave trails of kisses. He did this all the way down Draco's body leaving him moaning for more.

" Harry." Draco moaned.

His hand glided down the side of Draco's body and back up tracing his fingertips lightly over his stomach and then reaching down to grip his erection and stroked him gently. leaving Draco to moan in extacy just for it to be taken away. His lips brushed across his cock with an occational lick before stroking him again. Then all at once he took Draco into his mouth full to the hilt and back up again. Draco was squirming trying to release himself. He wanted to touch Harry but the bonds were just to strong.

" Harry...Please...oh gawd..." He moaned

Harry smirked at him, got up and went towards the bathroom. Before shutting the door " 2 Can play games Luv." and went in for a quick shower. We'll just see if he does that again . _Harry thought to himself. _

Harry could hear Draco screaming at him. Harry just couldn't stop laughing though. He took a quick 5 minute shower. He really couldn't just leave Draco in there like that. It just wasn't torturing him. It was also torturing Harry.He wanted it just as bad. _It was fun though he thought. _Chuckled to himself and went back into the bedroom to attack Draco again.

" You fucking little git. I can't believe you. Get back in here and let me out of these bloody bonds. HAAARRRY!!"

Harry opend the door still wet from his shower. Water dripping ever so slowly down his naked form still hard from the thoughts of Draco lying naked on their bed ready to be shagged into next week. He leaned casually against the door frame just gazing at his lover. He wasn't paying any attention to what was being said. He really didn't care.

He crossed the room and straddled Draco's body. Warm , slick wet from the shower he slid down slowly making sure he rubbed his erection against his lovers. Draco just looked at him in sheer amazement and anger. The gall he had was pure evil and erotic. Draco only became harder if that was even possible. Harry slid his tongue into his mouth, lapping , caressing his tongue, the kiss only became more demanding. Wordlessly Harry released Draco of his bonds hoping he wouldn't notice it imediately. He moved his mouth over to the right side of his neck and attached his lips there , kissing , sucking and licking he bit him gently before caressing the spot with his tongue and moving down to his nipple. He traced his tongue around it and gently began sucking, moving his body against Draco's.

"Mmhmm evil, so ...evil.." He moaned

" Mmhmm but you like it. " moaned Harry

He layed more over to the side of Draco draping his body partially over his and began to stroke Draco and whispering naughty things into his ear.

" So sexy. So hot. " He stroked harder, faster.

Draco moved his legs up bent at the knees and Harry moved his hand down to slip his fingers inside of Draco. He attached his mouth to him and kissed him , while fingering him .

" So warm, so tight ..mmm. I want to feel you wrapped around me. " Harry moaned into Draco's ear.

Draco moved and realized his hands were now loose. He moved his arms down slowly and moved so that Harry's fingers slipped out and he wrapped his arms around Harry and flipped them over. " Now who's introuble." Draco offered.

Harry flashed him an evil grin. " If I'm lucky, Id say me."

Harry flipped him back over and dove back into another heated kiss. " But , I'm not that lucky atleast yet. "

He moved Draco's legs back to where they were and positioned himself right where he wanted to be and slid in for the kill. Draco gasp'd and pure bliss was etched over Harry's face.

" Oh gawd Harry, you feel so good. " Draco moaned.

He began to thrust faster into Draco and then he would slow down setting a slower rythem. Harry took ahold of Draco's erection and began to stroke him to the same rythem he was thrusting him with.

" Oh god, Harry." He moaned

Harry let go of Draco's cock and felt for his hand, once he held it he wrapped Draco's hand around himself and stroked with his lover. It was erotic to Harry, to watch Draco touch himself that way, to watch made his heart beat race faster and Harry let go, continuing to watch Draco. He thrust harder, faster until he almost couldn't take it anymore. He leaned over feeling it rub along his body and took his mouth in for another kiss.

" I love it when you do that" he whisperd, "I love to watch you touch yourself for me."

"Mmm " Draco moaned " Fuck me harder Harry, come with me. "

Harry raised back up and thrust back into Draco harder and quicker , never missing a beat with his lover's stokes.

" Dray , I can't mmm, I'm gonna come. " He moaned.

" Mmmuhhmm Harry come with me."

With Draco's last moan they both released the built up orgasim that had been begging to be let free for the past hour now. Harry collapsed ontop of Draco. Kissing him again not wanting it to be over. He nuzzled his face into Draco's neck and layed there just breathing in his sent. The taste of sweat on his lips. His lovers sweat. Passion ran wild through their bodys for each other and it's a feeling neither of them could ever release enough of. To say they fucked like rabbits was putting it mildly. If they could stay in this setting for the rest of their lives they wouldn't care.

Harry raised up and removed himself from warm extacy that was Draco and layed next to him with his arm draped over his body and pulled him close. His head layed upon his chest so he could listen to his rapid heartbeat.

Draco brushed the hair out of his face and layed a kiss upon his forehead and hugged him tighter. " I love you Harry. "

Harry looked into Draco's eyes. It was the first time he had ever said those words, atleast outloud. Harry was shocked but his heart began to beat faster. He smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. " I love you too Dray. "

Draco returned the kiss again, softly running his fingers through Harry's hair and moved him over gently. He layed upon Harry and the intensity of the kiss grew more and the battle began again. This time, Draco was going to make love to Harry and this time it would be more gentle. He wanted Harry to know that this, what they were to each other, what this was, them together meant more to him then anything in the world. He would make sure Harry understood just how much he truely did love him.

Harry woke the next morning with a smile permantly attached to his lips. He stretched and rolled over to embrace his lovers warm body. What he found was cold sheets. He looked about the room. Next to the bed where Draco slept was a table laden with eggs, bacon , toast, juice , fresh strawberries. On the tray was a red rose and a note with Harry's name written on it in Draco's beautiful writing.

_Harry,_

_Goodmorning Love, I hope you slept well. You looked so happy and content this morning and I didn't want to leave your side. Eat your breakfast and enjoy your bath. I had to run an errand this morning and by the time your done I shall be back. _

_I love you,_

_Dray. _

Harry smiled. Breakfast smelled wonderful but he wondered where Draco could be off to. He levitated the tray to him and ate breakfast in bed. After he was finished he strolled over and grabbed some clothes and headed off to take a shower. Inside the bathroom he found a bubble bath awaiting him that was magicaly kept warm and a cup of tea on the side. He laughed , got in and enjoyed his warm relaxing bath.

" Can you help me Mione? We have been together for almost a year. I love him more then anything in the world. It's something I want and I'm sure he does to. "

" Sure Dray. I will do anything I can to see the both of you happy. I know Harry loves you more then anything. You have no idea how happy you make him. I will do the research for you and help you with anything else you need. Are you going to tell the other guys about this? I'm sure they could be a big help to. I know they wouldn't let it slip. Not something as important as this."

" I know Blaise and Neville can keep it a secret, but we both know how Ron likes to let things slip. "

" We could bind him from telling. He would be mad but he would do it to keep Harry happy and not ruin it. He is his best mate. "

" Ok we will have to talk to Ron about it though. We could always just obliviate the conversation from his mind if we have to go that far. "

" Draco! "

" I'm only teasing Mione."

" Ok , since we have this week off for break I will meet you at the Leaky Cauldron Tuesday at 2pm. We can have the guys take Harry to see the Chudley Cannons match that starts at 2. Ron knows I probably won't want to go so thats no problem for me but what are we going to tell them about you?"

" I'll tell them I'm going to see my mother. I'll bring it up tonight actually. I'll go get the tickets for the guys and will bring them by before Ron gets back. I'll tell them that mother wants me to visit and had given me the tickets as a gift for my friends, that should work. "

" Ok but that doesn't explain how I got them. "

" Shit , true. Ok I'll invite everyone over for dinner tonight and then break the news then and give out the tickets. That should work. I'll stop by mothers and have her write a note and I'll tuck the tickets inside. I don't think they will think anything of it. She adores all of them anyway. "

" Ok, sounds like a plan. You better get back or Harry will definatly think somethings up. "

" Ok , I'll even get 2 for the twins, maybe Angelina and Nicole can join us on our little adventure. You get in touch with them but don't let the twins know. "

" Gotcha! I'll see you tonight then. "

" Thanks Mione. Your such a lifesaver. "

Draco apparaited into the sitting room of their home and found Harry dancing around the house like a flambount house elf. The music was blaring. _Thank Merlin for soundproofing spells he thought_.

It was pure happiness written across Harry's face as he bopped around like a carefree child. Draco leaned against the frame of the entrance way just watching his lover in this mood._ I could get use to this_. He danced his way around the room and right into Harry's path. He jumped , startled that Draco was back and probably had been watching him act like a love sick fool. Who was he kidding he didn't care. He flipped his wrist and the music went off.

" What are you doing? " He asked Draco.

" Well, I was watching my lover dance around the house like he had Fairy mites in his pants and thought I would join him." He looked pretty intranced and happy. Draco beamed.

" Haha very funny Dray. So where have you been this morning. "

" I had to stop by mothers. She gave me this note she was just about to owl me with. It has a suprise in it for you though. " He handed the note to Harry.

_Draco _

_I would like for you to come by the Manor on Tuesday around 2pm for tea. We have some catching up to do. Your mother misses you and I was wanting to talk to you about something. See you soon. I'm also leaving a note for Harry at the bottom. Please see that he gets it. _

_Love , _

_Mother _

_Harry dear,_

_I have sent with Draco a present for you and your friends. I hope they can be of use and hope that you can enjoy them. Talk to you soon darling._

_Love, _

_Cissy. _

Harry flipped over the other papers that had been sent with the note. In his hands were 6 tickets to the next Chudley Cannons game.

" Woah Dray I can't believe your mom gave us these tickets. "

" Yeah she was just about to owl me with them when I showed up. She didn't notice that they were for the same day and time as our visit. I told her that was ok so they are for You, Ron, Blaise, Neville, Fred and George. I'm going to invite everyone for dinner tonight to tell them if that is alright with you. It's going to be such a nice night so why not just have a little party. "

" Your not coming?"

" Nah, I haven't seen mother very much so I'm going to spend a little time with her. I want you all to go and enjoy the game. For me Harry? " He gave his sad puppy dog face.

" Alright, if thats what you want. I much rather have you with me though. "

" I know love. Now Lets go invite our friends over for a party. Hide the Chess set. I don't want Ron and those twins living over it all night long. "

Harry laughed. " Ok love. I'll hide the Chess, You go send out the letters. "

Draco pecked Harry on the cheek and went into the Den. Phase one complete. Onto Phase two.

A/N - I hope this chapter didn't suck to bad. I had realized that I left out way to much from the original chapter 4 I had written soooo I stayed up and belted out this lil number. Realizing they hadn't even really " been together" yet OR said I love you to each other openly. Err yeah I accidentally skipped ahead of myself. Please leave a review. I want to know if this story is worth going forward with or not.

Until next time...

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Rediscovering Harry

A/N - Well this story sure is taking a little different direction then what I had intended. I just sat down and let my fingers do the typing. This was not what I had originally intended but here goes. Please leave a review!

Chapter 5 - More then feelings

" Come on love , we are going to be late. Don't want to keep our friends waiting. Plus I'm starving." Draco bellowed through the house.

" I'm coming. Just wanted to make sure I had everything. I still wish you were coming with us. I know how much you like the Chudley Cannons."

" It's ok , there will be other matches. Plus mother is looking forward to spending some quality time with me. Andromeda has Teddy today while Tonks & Remus are out so she is lonely. You know the house elves aren't much company. "

" True, we really do need to invite them over. They have only been to the house once. I'm sure they miss us as well. "

" I know , maybe sometime this week we can have them over for lunch or something. We'll talk about it later. Now come on before everyone has lunch without us and I decide to start eating my fingers. " Draco whined.

" Welcome to Reynolds do you have a reservation? "

" Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter with the Weasley party."

" Ah yes , Right this way gentlemen. Renee will show you to your table."

" Thank you. " Harry replied.

" Gentlemen, your guest await you. Right through this door. It's a private room. We hope you enjoy your meal and experience. " Renee smiled.

Draco kissed her hand. " Thank you, I'm sure the experience will be lovely."

Harry and Draco entered the room. It was rather large. The room was set it warm earth tones. There was a large window that was directly behind the table they were sitting at. It over looked a large garden with a pond. Lilly pads floated ontop and flowers were blooming all around. You could tell it was magically enhanced and a charm that kept it alive all through the year. A Privacy charm was placed so that you could see out but no one could see in. The floor was a darker tone brown that looked to have some sort of pattern etched in different shades of cream and the lightest browns. The Walls looked to be some sort of shag carpet that kept the warmth in. To the left were a large brick wall that stood in the center and within that was a large roaring fire. The place had lanterns that floated high above and lit the room. It was beautiful and calming.

" Hello everyone, sorry we are late. We do appologize. "

" It's ok Harry. We haven't been waiting that long. Ron was taking forever to get ready. " Hermione smiled at Ron.

" Yeah well I was just making sure I didn't forget anything. " Ron commented.

" Now where did I hear that before. Oh yeah I believe Harry gave me the same excuse just before we left. " Draco laughed.

Harry slapped Draco on the arm. " You hush. "

" You 2 act like total females sometimes. "

" They do don't they George." Fred replied.

" Oh would you 2 shut up already." Ron huffed.

" No way. " The twins retorted.

" Blaise, Neville, anything new with you guys. " Draco took his attention away from the twins.

" Nah nothing this way. It was cool though your mom getting us these tickets. "

" I'll be sure to tell her that when I see her this afternoon. " He shot Hermione a look.

" Thanks. I sent her a note but would you please thank her again. I can't believe she didn't want to go herself. "

" Nah, that was fathers thing. Mother only went when he demanded. You know how persistant he could get sometimes. Keeping up the family image. I really don't miss that to be honest. It always felt so formal and forced. Couldn't just relax but I understand he had an "image" to uphold. "

" Yeah I understand mate. I'm sure if he wasn't in the situation he was it would have been more laid back. I've heard some of the stories your mom would tell about how they use to be before Evil Lord of Gits caused chaos and tried to take over the world. " Everyone laughed at Blaise's new name for Voldemort.

Nicole thought this conversation was starting to get to depressing and would dredge up to many painful memories and decided to change the subject.

" So what are you girls doing while the guys go watch the match?"

" Just thought I would do some studying. I don't have to work tonight. " Hermione replied knowing it was something she would do.

" Nothing here." Angelina said.

" Well why don't we do a little shopping then. Maybe go by and check out the new Lady's shop that just opend yesterday. "

" Ok, I need to stop by the Library also. I need to grab a book before we leave." Hermione looked towards Draco.

The girls already knew what her and Draco were doing and were in on it also. They still haven't told the guys. Draco was going to do that later when Harry was occupied by something else and they could all meet at Hermione's to make sure Ron didn't let it slip out.

The rest of lunch went uneventful and no more depressing chatter erupted. They were all thankful for their own reasons. To much was lost over the years when Voldemort had started his rampage on the world as they knew it. They were also thankful that Rita Skeeter had been sent to work in Bulgaria. She was not around to cause the group trouble anymore. Thanks to some strings pulled and favors thrown in. Otherwise they would be tailed by unwanted press for the rest of their lives. Most everone respected the Trio and their friends and left them alone.

" Enjoy the match love. Have fun and don't dwell on me not being there. Promise? " Draco whispered to Harry.

Wrapping Draco in a warm embrace Harry whispered back into his ear. " I will love. You enjoy your time with Cissy. Give my love. "

" I will. Thank you." Draco gave Harry a kiss before apparaiting to his mothers.

" Hello mother. The girls should be here in a few minutes. They have to make sure the guys think they are shopping. " Draco gave his mother a warm hug.

" Hello Dragon. I am so excited about all of this. I can't wait. The girls are going to be such a big help with all of this. Have you told the guys yet? "

" No, we are going to have to get Harry away for a bit so we can sit down with them and let them know. Make sure Ron doesn't slip up and what not. I think Angelina and Hermione are going to head to the Library while we head to the shop with Nicole. That way no one will suspect anything even though we will be under charms. It really wouldn't be hard to put 2 and 2 together if they really wanted to be nosey. "

" Understandable dear. Maybe we can have Remus and Tonks take Harry out. Just the three of them. I can watch Teddy. I just adore that little boy. I'm sure Andromeda would come join us and we can spend some time together as well. She has been so busy at the hospital and everything. "

" Sounds like a plan. We can suggest it to the girls, they should be here any minute. I told them they could apparaite into the Entrance Hall. "

" Thats fine , lets go wait for them. "

" Miley."

" Yes Mistress what can Miley do for you Mistress. "

" Could you please bring us some tea into the Living room. It is much more cosy in there and make sure the fire is warming."

" Yes Mistress, Miley will do right away. " The little house elf bowed and with a pop went off to gather the tea.

" Mother the house elves wearing little spring colored dresses really brightens the mood around here. It's a little odd to see , I guess I'm just not use to seeing them look so.. ..so cheerful? "

" Yes well I think they look rather cute. Those horrible things your father had them wearing was just awful. Just because they serve the house does not mean they have to look like filth nor do they need to be treated as such. "

" Thats true mother. It's rather nice actually. Hermione will be pleased I'm sure. " Draco laughed.

The girls soon arrived and spent a few minutes in the new Living room of Malfoy Manor having tea with Cissy. They were heading out to begin Phase two of Draco's plans. It was going to be tricky pulling all of this off right under Harry's nose but it could be done. Everyone changed their appearance and helped Nicole with hers. They weren't exceeding in Concealment and Disguise for nothing. Not one of them were recognizeable. Angelina and Hermoine headed to the Library while the others headed towards the shop Draco wanted to go to. They only had about 2 hours to pull this off and atleast regroup back at the Manor take off their charms and apparaite back to Hogsmede where they were supost to be shopping. If Harry were to head to the Manor he would find it empty except the house elves and their cover blown.

Hermoine located the book she was looking for Traditional and Non Traditional bonds. She quickly checked out the book and placed a charm on it so that if found by Ron before he was told he wouldn't ask questions or if it were found by Harry. She could say it was for her and Ron but he may be suspicious. They quickly left and made their way towards the new Ring shop.

Draco , Cissy , and Nicole were in different parts of the Ring shop looking around for that one set of rings that just called out to them. It had been about half an hour and still nothing. They had found some gorgous sets but just not what Draco was looking for. Hermione and Angelina had arrived and joined in on the search. Phase II find their bonding rings.

" Draco over here. " Hermione called out.

Draco made his way over to Hermione as quicly as he could. He didn't want to take the chance of falling into one of the glass cases. That could of been an ugly situation.

" Look Draco. They almost match you perfectly. What do you think. "

Draco called for the woman to come assist them. He wanted to have a closer look at the rings. They looked gorgous but he had to be sure.

" I would like to see set M-II please." Draco asked politely.

The rings were gorgous. Two medium width white gold bands that sparkled almost blindingly. Each had intricate disigns etched into them. Both rings held four stones alternating from pale blue grey and emerald green just like their eyes. They were perfect. He couldn't believe it. His heart warmed and his heart began to race. Just before he spoke the rings let off a warm glowing light. His head snapped up to the woman and his face bore all the questions.

" What was that? What just happend?"

" That sir is something very special. This set of rings has an enchantment placed on them. When either owner of these rings come in contact with them and infact truely have found one another the rings will know and will set off their glow. This sir is a soulmate enchantment. Only when soulmates have found their true other half will this happen. These rings are very old mind you. It is up to us to find our soulmates it is rare that such a thing occurs, but when it does it is something to be cherrished. I assure you Mr. Malfoy you have found your soulmate."

" Draco's head snapped back up. How do you know who I am? "

" I am a very very old and wise witch I can assure you. When your rings glowed your stones glistened. Check the initials."

Draco flipped over one of the rings. On the inside it read. DLM & HJP. The other rings bore the initials opposite. HJP & DLM. Draco was speechless. His head started to swim. He felt like his body was beginning to sway. Hermione must of noticed and grabbed ahold of his arm to steady him.

" I..I..I had no idea. I don't know what to say. " Draco mummbled.

" There is also a certificate so to speak. Proving these rings are real Mr.Malfoy and also will have your names bonded to it. Make no mistake when it comes to these types of things. You truely have found your soulmate and it is such a blessing. I will be right back. "

Everyone of the girls were standing there in utter shock as Draco was also. Merlin himself must be dancing around somewhere. It is rare you ever find your soulmate and for these two to be bonded in such a way is purely magical. It is no wonder they are so perfect for each other. Narcissa was in complete shock herself. She had no idea what to say to her son.

The shop owner came back holding a black envelope with silver writing upon it. She took out a silver piece of parchment that felt almost like velvet. Among other things written on it in Jet black Ink were the names Draco Lucius Malfoy and Harry James Potter two circles that represented their bond one of blue grey the other of green were connected just below their names

" Merlin, Harry is going to...I..I don't know what he is going to do honestly. I know he will be happy but..." Draco was still in awe.

" Harry will be estatic. The both of you are so much in love. I have never seen him so happy in the almost 9 years I have known him Draco. Neither of you can deny that nor can you now deny you were meant to be together. " Hermione tried to calm Draco. His nerves were frazzeled.

" Soul mates are the ones we can be the most honest with. The ones that we are our truest selves around. The openness you share with Harry is unmistakeable. Anyone who is not brain dead can see that the both of you bring each other to life. It is utterly divine. I'm happy for you Dragon. Embrace it and don't let this slip away from you. Be truely happy no matter what anyone else thinks or feels. This is You and Harry. You both were drawn to each other from the beginning. Sure things got in the way. But look at where you are now. It was always meant to be. "

" Thank you. Thanks all of you for being here with me through this. For helping me. I feel so calm so..so I can't even describe what I'm feeling. I really don't know how I'm going to tell Harry this. "

" We are here for you Dray. Always and whatever you need us to do. We are here. " Nicole gave him a small warm hug. She hadn't known Draco very long but they had a good bond.

" She is right Dray. Anything you need. We will help you with. " Hermoine said.

" I would like to pay for these now. We need to get back before they find out what we have been doing. I still want this to be a suprise. "

Draco paid for the rings. They were special and if it weren't for Hermione he may of never found them Or found out the truth behind it all. His head kept spinning. He knew his bond with Harry was strong and special. It would have to be to get through and past everything they had and to be this much in love. He couldn't wait to tell him. To tell him how much he loved him and wanted to spend the rest of his life and after with him.

The group returned back to Malfoy Manor and took off their charms. They needed to get back before they were caught. Draco kept the box hidden in a small vault locked away in his fathers old Den that he had installed right after the war. There were to many valuable things he wanted locked away but didn't want them in the family vault at Gringotts. He slipped out and went to tell his mother good bye.

" Thank you mother , I'll talk to you later. I need to get home and see if Harry has returned yet. I'm suprised he hasn't stopped by here. I will write you sometime this week. " He kissed his mother good bye.

" Good bye Dragon, give Harry my love. "

With a warm smile and a nod he apparaited home to find out where his other half was.

A/N - This chapter is much shorter I know. I didn't intend on this coming out so soon but atleast now Draco knows the truth and why their bond is the way it is. Harry is a little more in the dark about things like this. Especially what it means in the magical world. So we can leave him out of the fruitloops for a while. I hope you enjoyed this mini filler chapter. Please!! Review I really would like to know if anyone actually likes this or not.

Until next time...


	6. Chapter 6

Rediscovering Harry

A/N - I appologize for any incoviences that you have went through. For some reason the story was messed up and only half of the first chapter was viewable. I have no idea what happend so I deleted the whole thing and reposted it. So SORRY!!

Maybe this little recap and time line will help. Or maybe help me? Yeah go ahead and laugh I am. After graduating in early May the trio went vacationing in America. Draco and Harry met up and began dating towards the end of May and returned to London Mid August 3mths into their relationship and bought a house together. Draco bought the ring in November 5 Mths of dating but Harry doesn't know. Thats our Secret!!

Chapter 6 - Letting him Know.

December was definately the coldest month of the year. It was a blizard outside and so many had not shown up for training today. The six friends sat in class going over things they knew better then their right hands. Classes were a bore for them. They hadn't learned anything new since starting in September. Maybe Remus was right. They had lived through the war. Won the war. They took down the most evil and dangerous wizards in the wizarding community. Why didn't they just accept they didn't need this. Well I guess it was part of their way of being normal. Going through what every other Auror goes through to become a Full Fledge Auror. Reality though was they had done that plus over and over. It was nearing time to just accept it and move on. The six of them had talked it over and decided that they wouldn't go to Kingsley until December and it had crept up on them before they knew it. Their own plans to some normalcy had failed. Atleast in this aspect.

" Mr. Shackelbolt will see you now. " Charla led the six Aurors to Kingsley's office for a little heart to heart.

" Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Blaise , Neville it's good to see you all again what can I do for you? "

Hermione was last to shake his hand and speak. " Well sir you see, we have been talking and for obvious reasons have come to a dicision. We do not wish to proceed in Auror Training. Everyone was right there is no need for us to be wasting our time. There is nothing we have learned and I ...We don't believe we will learn anything further. If your offer still stands Sir. We would like to start our positions after the holidays. " Hermione was wringing her hands and sat down next to Ron.

" I see. Well I was wondering how long it would take you lot to finally realize this for yourselves. I do respect your decisions though with going through this in the first place. I also believe that you all request to remain as one team?"

" Yes Sir. We won't have it any other way and are prepared to walk out of this room and not take our place among the other Aurors in this department if this simple wish can not be granted. " Harry spoke matter of factly. " We have been through to much together, we work best with each other and we trust each other to the extent. I would gladly die to save anyone of these people here with me today as they would for each other. I can not , I will not work with anything less. I hope you understand where we are coming from."

" None of us ever have to work a day in our lives again. This is something we want to do on our own. To keep the wizarding world safe. We fought to hard to let anything like that happen again. We are doing this to protect people because we want to not because we have to. The decision is up to you. " Everyone looked at Ron. No one could believe what he had just said , not even Kingsley who just caught himself gazing at Ron with his mouth open.

" Well I do have to say this. You lot have matured more then we have expected. I am proud of you all. I have discussed this with Aurthor and a few others of the Ministry if this were to come out and we have agreed to your terms already. We will not be needing you until March. You will also be paid the normal Auror Training pay of 700 galleons a month until then. Come march when you come back to us as FF Aurors your pay will increase to 1500 Galleons a month to start. After that your raises will be baised on your overall performace among other things. If that is all you need to see me about. You all may go and enjoy your time off. If anything should occur we will contact you. " Kingsley smiled at them proudly. _They deserve so much more for what they have been through he thought to himself. _

Draco stood to offer his hand to Kingsley. The man stood and shook Draco's hand. He then went around the room offering other handshakes and hugs. They were a proud lot and wouldn't be any other way.

" Thank you sir. We didn't expect this much and we appreciate it. We won't let you or anyone else down. " Neville shook his hand firmly and went to leave with everyone else.

Arriving home Harry and Draco sat in the living room talking about how the day had turned out. The Chudley Cannons had won and Harry had a wonderful time but had missed sharing it with Draco. Harry decided that he wanted to let Draco into his world completely. He had been thinking about it alot lately and decided now was as good of a time as any. Draco could tell something was on Harry's mind and was determined to find out what was bothering him.

" Is everything ok love? "

" Yes. Everything is fine its just...We need to talk, there are somethings that I need to tell you, to get off my chest. Things I haven't shared with you and I want to get it all out now. Will you let me explain without interuptions?"

" Sure Harry if this is what you need to do. "

" Dray, do you remember when you found me in the North Tower alone and crying and all you did was offer to sit with me until I was okay enough to head back to my own room? "

" Yes, but what does that have to do with anything? "

" Well Dray it has to do with everything. That night I was up there thinking all about my life. Things just weren't right with me. Ginny and I were having problems at the time. I never really talked to anyone about it. We sort of kept it quiet. That night we didn't even talk. You just stayed with me and lent me a friendly shoulder to cry on. That night when you took my hands and led me to sit down and just offered solice in your arms, I..Well thats when I realized that it wasn't Ginny who I was attracted to.. Dray it was you. It scared me Dray. I had never really had those feelings for another guy before. Sure I loved Ginny but something just wasn't there you know. Until that night I never realized I was gay it took me a bit to get through it, Hermione was a big help also. When you walked me back to my room I felt at peace for the first time in my life and I didn't know what to do or even how to process that feeling. I think I layed there for the rest of the night with a smile on my face. Then I couldn't get you out of my mind. It was driving me crazy. I kept thinking how could I have those feelings for you. Sure we were friends but we weren't that close. I was to scared to be around you. I didn't know you were gay and I was also scared of what might happen if you found out that I felt that way towards you. That was one of the reasons why I stayed away from you so much at the end of 7th year. The day we graduated and we said good bye, the hug, and when you held my hand and watched me walk away from you. The feelings that ran though my body almost broke me down. I was an emotional wreck. When we set out on our trip right after graduation I had alot of time to think about my life and think about what would happen when I saw you again. I never expected to ever see you in America. Nor did I ever expect to meet you in that resturant. I am glad that it happend , it gave me another chance. I made a promise to myself that I would not run from my feelings, and I would be happy from then on. I had already told all of my friends, family and everyone knew and didn't care. Thats who I am and they accepted it. My time with you so far has done nothing but let me rediscover who I am. Who I want to be. You give me the confidence to be who I am Dray. You and only You and I love you more then anything in the world and there are parts of my life that I want to share with you that I haven't gotten the chance to. "

Harry had tears in his eyes he finally had the chance to tell Draco what he had kept bottled up all this time. Draco was shocked. He had no idea. Of course he knew how he felt for Harry. He had felt those feelings for a long time and had plenty of time to deal with them. He knew he was gay and had for most of his life now. He remembers how it felt when he discovered it for himself and knew exactly how Harry had felt.

" Harry..I...Look Harry I know how you felt. I was scared at first also. I have also had time to come to terms with how I was and I could ..wait I would have been there for you through it all. You didn't have to go through this alone. I'm glad you told me. I wish I would have known back then I could have hit on you sooner. " Draco laughed.

" I know Dray but back then I had no clue, If I would have known back then what I know now it would have been alot different. I just had to get it off my chest. I wanted you to know that I have always since that night had feelings for you. Things I couldn't explain nor get past at first. I am glad for everything we have together and I wouldn't change it for the world. I just want you to know how much you do mean to me. How much you have made me who I am now. "

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and held him. No words were needed just comfort in knowing Draco felt the same way. Harry relaxed in his arms and looked up at him. A smiled danced across both their faces. He leaned up and kissed Draco lightly on the lips.

" Dray I want to take you to my parents grave. I want them to meet you. I want to show you where we lived. I want to share my life with you. "

Draco silenced him with another kiss soft, caring , warmth ran through Harry's body he was free now. No burdens rested on his shoulders to tell the one man he loves everything. He could go on now and keep discovering things about himself with Draco in peace and it meant everything to him.

Draco broke the kiss and looked back at Harry. " I love you Harry James Potter and would love to go with you. "

Harry smiled. His heart felt at peace. " When do you want to go?"

" When ever you want to luv, that is up to you. "

" How about we go Christmas shopping and then we can go right before Christmas. It is so beautiful there around the holidays and we can be back in time to celebrate with our family and friends. Is that ok ? "

" Sounds wonderful , but right now I'm taking you upstairs to show you how much I enjoy being with you and just how much I love you."

He scooped Harry up and carried him up the stairs. He took Harry into the bedroom and sat him on the bed. He went into the bathroom and dimmed the lights, set up floating candles around the room and ran a warm bubble bath. When he came back into the bedroom Harry was curled up on his side looking at a photo of the two of them. He leaned over and took the photo from Harry and kissed him on the cheek.

" Time for your bath luv. " Lust glazed eyes looked right into Harry's soul.

He guided Harry off the bed and he slowly removed his clothes. Harry's hands roamed Draco's body as he helped remove his. He took Harry by the hand and led him into the bathroom stopping next to the pool size tub and placing a more demanding kiss on his lips. Harry parted his lips and let Draco's take over it was slow at first and became more heated and he let his arms slide down Draco's body feeling every curve and muscle beneath his fingertips. He pulled him closer and felt the warmth of his skin make contact with desire of his lovers skin. It was hot it was making Harry want to take him right then and there on the bathroom floor.

Draco broke the kiss again and ran his tongue down Harry's neck , sucking his way back up the same trail his tongue had just made he kissed him again and stepped one leg into the bath. Pulling Harry with him. He sat against the tub with Harry between his legs and slowly made kisses down the back of his neck and across his shoulder blades. He then washed his back with a soft sponge leaving warm water running over the sensitive skin he had just kissed. Soft moans escaped from Harry's mouth. He leaned him back against his chest and ran the warm soft sponge over his lovers chest , back over his shoulders and down his arms. He slid his hands around his waist and caressed his stomach. His fingers danced along down and he took ahold of his erection and felt how excited Harry was. He stroked him slowly feeling every inch of his excitement. He released him and contintued to wash Harry's body massaging his muscles. When he was done Harry did the same to him.

Both of their senses were on overload. Every touch they gave to each other sent sparks through their bodies. Draco stradled Harry in the tub and let their bodies rub against each other. It felt incredible. They had never felt this much sensation before it was like a drug and neither could get enough of it. They groaped and kissed until they couldn't stand it any longer he helped Harry out of the tub and didn't even bother drying either of them off. They headed back into the bedroom and layed upon silk sheets soaking wet. Draco kissed every inch of Harry he could get his lips on. His fingers tracing every line on his body. He did the clensing charm, and summoned over the new warming lube he had picked up while out shopping and rubbed it on his fingers. Slowly he massaged at Harry's opening leaving a warming sesation that spread like fire up Harry.

" Dray, oh my gawd what was that. "

" New warming lube. You like that?" Draco asked in a sexy tone.

" Yes, it feels so good. "

Draco slipped his fingers in working them slowly he wanted Harry to enjoy this and he wasn't in any hurry. Harry moaned. He opend his eyes and watched Draco. Watching Draco turned Harry on even more. He wanted to feel his lover he wanted to make Draco feel as he was he wanted to make love to him now. He knew what would drive Draco over and he slipped his hand down his body and took ahold of himself. Slowly stroking himself the same rythem Draco's fingers were moving inside him. He knew any moment now Draco would give him what he really wanted.

The look on Draco's face was pure lust, love ,desire something. Harry couldn't quite decide. Draco watched Harry touching himself he tried to hold back it was hard he knew how to push him and he was doing a damn good job at it. He removed his fingers and crawled up Harry's body slowly never taking his eyes off of Harry's until he reached his cock. He look at Harry one last time before slowly licking the head of him while Harry kept stroking himself.

" Dray, please...I can't ...take it anymore...make love to me. " Harry moaned.

Draco sucked gently on the tip of Harry licking off his precum and took Harry into his mouth , he let his lips slide up and down a few times until Harry gasp'd.

He inched up Harry a little more sliding his tongue back in Harry's mouth giving him a brutal demanding kiss. " Harry,..you feel so good. I'm going to make love to you now. " Draco said to him breathing heavily now.

Harry moved his legs and felt Draco slide between them. He felt Draco pour some of the warm lube into his hand he gripped Draco and let his hand slide up and down him. Draco leaned over Harry and eased inside him. He moved slowly watching the expressions on Harry's face. He placed small kisses over his lips and then nuzzled his face in Harry's neck breathing in his scent.

" I love you Dray. " Harry whispered in a heavy breath.

" I love you to Harry..so much "

Draco raised his head stairing into his lovers eyes, his movements quickend and Harry let out a sexy moan. His body moving to match Draco's that were getting quicker and Harry raised up slightly to move Draco back further until he was back up off Harry's body. He lifted his legs and rested them on Draco's shoulders and he took that as his sign that Harry wanted more. He let his hands run down Harry's thighs and gripped his legs and began to thrust into him harder, faster. He reach with one hand and stroked Harry to match his thrust.

" Dray...I can't...Oh gawd. ...Dray I'm gonna come if you don't stop that. "

His body witherd underneath Draco and he managed to get Draco to stop. Harry held him close and whispered into his ear. " My turn "

Draco looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Questioning just what Harry had in mind. He pushed Draco off of him and got to his knees. He left Draco kneeling in the middle of the bed and moved around him. He knelt down behind Draco and put his arms around his lovers waist. Slowly kissing the back of his neck , licking and sucking on his skin. He kissed across one side and then the other. He ran his hands slowly over Draco's chest, playing with his nipples before moving his hands further down his stomach feeling his well defined abs. He removed one hand and placed a dab of lub on his cock and rubbed it all over. Making sure his fingers were well coated he slipped them inside of Draco. Making him lean his head back onto Harry's shoulder. His fingers worked inside Draco while the other hand he used to caress his lovers stomach.

" Harry " Draco moaned. " Don't...stop"

He slid in another finger and moved in welcoming motions. After he felt Draco relax more he moved himself closer and slide himself inside. Moving slowly. Wrapping his lover in a stronger embrace his movements became a faster pace and his hands slid down to stroke him to the rythem. Draco was lost he had never felt so good. All the times they had made love, this was something different and Draco was getting drunk from it.

" Harder Harry " Draco moaned. " Please Harry , faster. "

Harry obeyed his lovers wants and demands. He thrust harder , faster his breath began to quicken and if he didn't slow down soon he was going to explode. He alternated between slow rythems and quicker ones so he could keep control of his self.

Draco loved it but, he wanted to be inside Harry. He reached around and grabbed ahold of Harry to stop him. He moved Harry and made him lay back down. Harry obliged him and rubbed more lube on Draco. " Your driving me absolutely crazy Dray. I don't know how much more of this I can take. "

" Don't worry luv, I'm gonna make you come like you never have before. "

Draco thrust himself inside his lover again making sure Harry felt every inch of him inside thrusting and rolling his hips. He wasn't sure how much more he could take himself. Harry tightend himself around Draco.

" Haaaarrry " Draco moaned.

Draco slowed down and leaned closer, harder into him before he changed the rythems again. Thrusting faster more urgent then before. He took ahold of Harry's cock again and let his hands slide over every inch.

He tried to stop Draco from sending him into orgasam over load but Draco wasn't going to let it happen. He stroked him harder , faster riding him with ever bit of determination to send Harry into a orgasam induced sleep.

Gasping " Draco , Oh my Gawd...Draco.." Harry's orgasam released and ran over Draco's hand he moved faster and quicker until his own orgasam released itself and sent his head spinning. He had never came so hard in all his life and his heart felt like it was going to explode. He draped himself back over Harry panting hard and trying to control his breathing. They layed like that for a while. Harry stroked his lovers head and brushed the hair out of his eyes. Draco moved off of Harry and layed his head on his chest. Listening to Harry's heart beat. It was thumping just as fast. They finally got their breathing under control. Harry held his lover , reached for his wand and cast a cleaning charm over them and the bed. Harry kissed Draco on the forehead. Holding onto him. Not wanting to ever let go.

" Thank you Dray. " he whispered.

Draco looked up at Harry. Wondering why he said those words.

" For what luv? " He asked trying to keep his eyes open.

" For loving me " He answered before falling asleep holding the one and only person he could ever love this much.

A/n - Well I hope that went over well. It took me forever!! To write. Its hard to write something like this when your phone keeps ringing and your bestfriend is trying to talk to you with 2 screaming kids in the background. Kills the mood yanno? Specially when your 2 yr old god daughter debo's the phone from mom and is talking about grown up make up heehe. I love her to death though. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it wasn't to rushed. I hate when I do that. I try not to honestly I do but well...life happens! Let me know how it went. Until next time...

1MysteriousSoul


	7. Chapter 7

Rediscovering Harry

A/N - I hope everyone is enjoying this story.

Chapter 7 - Christmas Shopping

Harry and Draco wrote letters to their friends and family letting them know that they were going to be gone for a few days. When they were done Draco went upstairs to pack them a light bag while Harry fire called The Hollow Inn to book them a room for 2 nights. After they were done they headed out to Hogsmede to start their Christmas shopping.

They were heading to the broom shop first. The new Nimbus Glide was being released today and they had decided to get 2 for Hermione and Ron. They knew neither of them would buy themselves a new broom and with their new jobs they would need them plus it made buying their christmas presents that much easier. They bought 6 knew broom servicing kits also for themselves and their friends.

Next they headed to the new cloak shop and bought 6 new cloaks that would be a bit cooler for the spring weather they would be working in come March. They weren't to sure what else to get for Neville and Blaise but would keep looking. Draco went to Madam Malkins and ordered his mother a new dress for spring while Harry went to get gifts for Remus and Tonks.

While Draco was off buying potions ingredients for Snape Harry ducked into muggle London to arrange one of Draco's gifts. Making his way back into Hogsmede Harry was pretty pleased with himself and couldn't wipe the grin off his face and Draco knew something was up.

" So what have you been up to luv ? " Draco asked with his eyebrow raised and a smug smile on his face.

" Oh nothing , just picked up Remus and Tonks gifts. Do you want to go get some toys for Teddy now?" Harry asked trying to straighten up his giddy smile.

" Yeah ok , lets go buy all the toys in the store. " Draco laughed.

" Cissy and Andromeda probably have already done that. " Harry commented back.

" True. "

They picked up a few new outfits for Teddy and 3 new toys. They hoped that no one had gotten them for him yet.

" I still haven't bought your gift yet, do you want to meet me at the Three Broomsticks for lunch in a few hours ? " Harry asked.

" Sure luv , I still need to pick up your gift also." He kissed Harry good bye and they went their seperate ways.

_I have no idea what to get him. _Draco thought to himself. _I surely don't want to give him the rings just yet. _He walked around for what seemed like hours when he finally decided to head into muggle London and look around.

Draco passed an electronics store and ducked inside. He looked around and found a digital camera he liked. _This could come in handy for our trip _and purchased it. It could be an early present. He also purchased a new printer for photos , the paper and new ink that would go with their computer at home. He would have to charm it to work right first. He placed a feather light charm on the bags and left the store. Next he passed a store called. All things Remembered. He went in to see what the store was about. Everything in there had something to do with Memories. Picture frames, albums, more cameras. ect. He looked around and came across a large photo album. The front was like a picture frame. The edges were sterling silver with little designs etched down the right and left side. The display note said May be Customized. The rest of it was covered in black velvet and the center had a glass cover that would obviously display the first photo of the album. He thought it was perfect. This could hold all of the pictures of their new life together. He walked up to the counter and asked about the Customization.

" Yes , I would like to have this customized please. " He told the woman at the counter.

" What would you like it to say sir ? " the woman asked.

" On the top I would like for it to say Potter & Malfoy and on the bottom I would like for it to say Always & Forever. Could you please put Thank God for Savanah, Georgia on the top inside of the frame.?"

" Sure, it will take about 20 minutes if you would like to look around some more. "

" Thank you. "

Draco went back to looking around the store. They had some really beautiful stuff. Draco found a beautiful charm bracelet and another mans bracelet he decided to buy that also for Riha & Brad. He would have to ship it out soon or it wouldn't make it to them in time. He also had it engraved with their wedding date on it.

" Sir your gifts are ready. I also gift wrapped them for you. Will that be all? "

" Yes thank you. "

Draco payed for his gifts and headed back to Hogsmede. He didn't know what else to get for Harry and would have to ask Hermione later. Maybe she could help.

Harry apparaited to the nearest alley he could to the airport and took a cab the rest of the way. Inside he made arrangements. Ducking into a nearby bathroom he apparaited back to Hogsmede. Now what else to get Draco for Christmas he thought. He walked around some more racking his brain. He made his way over to the jewlery store and glanced around. He headed towards the necklaces and picked out a thin white gold chain.

" Do you have any charms for these necklaces? " He asked the clerk.

" Sure Mr. Potter they are right over here. " The clerk led him over to another case towards the front. " Do you have something in mind ?"

" Yes, I would like one that said M & P if that is possible. "

The clerk opend the case and took out two medium sized letters and with the wave of her wand they now were connected M&P. She took the necklace from Harry and placed the charm on it. " Will this be all ?"

" Yes thank you. " He said smiling at her. Pleased with his gift.

She placed the necklace in a long box and wrapped it up in silver and black gift wrapp. Harry noticed it was almost lunch and headed to meet Draco. Maybe he could find something else for him while they were in Godric's Hollow.

" How did the shopping go luv ?" Draco asked when he joined Harry for lunch.

" I think it went rather well. Is there anyone we forgot to buy for ? "

" Andromeda ? I don't think we got her anything yet. I think thats it, as far as I can tell . "

" Oops how about all the Weasley's ? We only got Rons. "

" True. maybe we can get something while we are gone. If not we can always come back here. "

" Good thinking. Maybe we can find something they don't already have. " Harry laughed.

They continued their lunch just chatting the time away. It had been a long time since they had done that. It was nice. No one even bothered them. On their way out though they ran into someone they wished not ever to really see again.

" Malfoy, Potter " She spat and wrinkled her nose.

" Pansy. " They both said while passing her. She swept on past and sat next to a guy neither of them knew.

" She still can't get over herself. I can't believe she is wearing that. Hidious. She really is ugly. I feel sorry for that guy. I hope he knows what he's getting into. " Draco said while him and Harry exited the pub.

" Who cares I'm just glad she finally got the hint that you wanted nothing to do with her. Looking back I feel so sorry for you. " Harry said while Draco slapped him on the arm.

" Hush I don't want to remember it. Makes my skin crawl. "

The two headed home to put away their gifts. Harry wrote a quick note to Hermione asking her for a favor while Draco was in the bathroom. He had just sent Hedwig out when Draco came out.

" I'm gonna pop over to Ron & Hermione's for a few minutes you wanna come with me ? " Harry asked hoping he would say no.

" Nah , I think I'm just going to put away the rest of the gifts and lay down for a quick nap. Thanks for asking though. "

" Okay baby, I'll be back soon. " He kissed Draco on the lips and recieved a funny look.

" What? " he asked before leaving.

" You called me baby? You've never called me that ummm...Ever."

" So...new name I can call ya. You call me luv so I don't use that. You are my baby and its better then calling you sweetie dontcha think? "

" Yeah, I don't fancy being called sweetie or sweetheart, sounds to girlie. I can handle baby. Baby." He laughed.

" Ugh...Ok I'll see YOU later. " He stuck out his tongue and appatraited over to Ron & Hermione's.

" Hey you two! I hope I wasn't interupting anything I prayed Hedwig made it before I did." Harry said entering the living room from the kitchen just incase they were busy.

" Nope Ron is at the Burrow visiting and I was just watching some Tv. So what was your note about?" asked Hermoine while she switched off the tv.

" Well...Draco and I went Christmas shopping today before we leave for Godric's Hollow. I wasn't sure what to get him so I got this idea to bring Riha here from Georgia. Brad away with the military and I know Draco misses her. I thought maybe she could come spend some time here with us over the holidays. I called her today and she was excited. I booked her a flight and have already paid for the tickets. I need someone to pick her up from the Airport for me though. I was hoping you and Ron could and keep her here until you all come over Christmas Eve. It would mean alot to both of us. She would be right at home since she is a muggleborn witch. "

" Sure Harry. I'll let Ron know when he gets back. Just let me know what time I need to pick her up. "

" Actually here is her flight information. You met her in Georgia right before we left so you should be able to recognize her Thanks so much Mione. It means the world to me. "

" Your welcome Harry. "

" I better get back before Dray thinks something is up. I don't want him to figure it out. " He kissed Hermione on the cheek before leaving.

" Have a safe trip. " She yelled right as Harry apparaited back home.

Harry went up to the bedroom to check on Draco. He was sound asleep. Not wanting to wake him he decided to go see Kingsley.

Upon entering the main office area he was greeted by Charla.

" Why hello there Mr. Potter is there anything I can do for you today? "

" Yes , I'm here to see Kingsley for a few moments , is he in ?"

" Sure right this way. " She gestured for him to follow.

Harry entered Kingsley's office. He was just stairing out of his window. When he heard us enter he turned around.

" Why hello Harry is there something I can do for you?"

" Hello Kingsley. I wanted to stop by to let you know that Draco and I will be away for a few days. I was wondering if you could possibly get me and two way portkey to Godric's Hollow and back. I want to take Draco there and have already booked us a 2 day stay. "

" Sure Harry. I will call for the portkey and you can pick it up on your way out. Please have a safe trip and if you need anything just let me know. "

Kingsley looked to be troubled about something. He usually wasn't like this. It amost remined Harry of Dumbldore when something was troubling him.

" Are you ok Kingsley? "

" Wha, oh yes I'm fine. Just thinking about the holidays and what not. I'll be ok, you just enjoy your trip. " Harry didn't believe him.

" Ok, if you need us for anything just let us know. We are staying at The Hollow Inn Room 236. "

" Thanks Harry. " He turned back to gaze out the window.

Harry left the office. Hoping that Kingsley wouldn't forget to call for the portkey. He stopped by Charla's desk to inform her so that she could make sure that it was waiting when he made it down.

Much to Harry's suprise it was waiting for him.

" I ask that this be kept private please. Kingsley and his department are fully aware of the situation and it should stay that way. No one is to be informed about this unless it is a direct command by either I , Draco Malfoy or Kingsley Shackelbolt. Thank you and have a nice day. " Harry signed for the privacy note and apparaited back home.

Draco was still sound asleep when Harry arrived back. He slid his shoes off and slid under the covers with his lover. It was warm and Harry felt all fuzzy and snuggled up behind him. Wrapping his arms around his lover and dozed off into a peaceful sleep.

Draco woke very early the next morning having gone to bed so early. It was cold in the room. He was aware of the warm embrace that held him in place and slightly moved his arm to take hold of his wand. After getting a good grip he aimed and flicked his wand out infront of him and lit the warm fire. He placed his wand back on the night stand and snuggled further beneath the blankets that hugged both him and Harry tightly. He reached up with his hand and rubbed up Harry's arm and back down, linked their fingers together bringing his hand towards his face and layed gentle kisses there. He placed them back underneath the blankets just as he was drifting back to sleep he felt Harry shift closer and place warm kisses on the back of his neck. Draco sigh'd and drifted back off to blissful sleep.

By six am Harry was awake again. He kissed the back of Draco's head and slid from beneath the covers making sure he tucked him back in to stay nice and warm. He made his way to the bathroom to quickly shower and headed down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Draco woke when the smell of breakfast caught his nose. He was starving. He didn't even bother to eat dinner lastnight. He wanted to get plenty of sleep if they were leaving the next day. He slid from the bed and quickly grabbed his robe and threw it on. It was extremely cold today. He made his way downstairs to see Harry making breakfast the muggle way. The whole table was covered in Eggs, bacon, sausage , ham , biscuits, country gravy , fresh berries, milk , and juice. And what was he doing now? Making pancakes. Good Merlin. Draco's eyes stood wide at the way Harry was moving. Who is he trying to feed the whole block?

" Good Morning baby. Did you sleep well ? " Harry asked while he kept on flipping pancakes.

" Why yes, I did and breakfast smells wonderful this morning. Why are you cooking so much?"

" I don't know , just felt like it. Couldn't decide what I wanted. " He shrugged his shoulders.

" We're gonna have to call over Ron to help eat all of this. " Draco snorted a laugh.

" We could if you wanted. Maybe Blaise and Neville also. It's not like any of them live far. " Harry laughed.

" Sure why not. I'll be right back. Oh but if Ron is coming and the others you might want to fix a few more eggs, you know how he is. "

" Draco! stop being mean. "

" I'm not! He loves his food and You know it! "

Harry Sigh'd " Your right , he does. "

He went on making the pancakes and by the time Draco came back dressed and telling him their friends would be arriving soon Harry started to make a few more eggs.

" Bloody hell mate are you trying to compete with the house elves at Hogwarts or what? " Neville asked when he entered the kitchen.

Harry laughed again. " No just didn't know what I wanted and when I started I just couldn't stop. Is everyone else here yet? "

" Yep they are talking to Draco in the living room. I'll go get them. You need some help? "

" Nope. The table will be set by the time you all get back in here. "

" Thanks for breakfast mate. It was delicious. Blaise and I need to get going though. It's so cold out you can barely stand to be out in it for no more then 5 minutes at a time and we need to do some shopping. I hope you have a wonderful trip. If you need us , you know where to find us. " Neville patted Harry on the back making his way back into the living room to floo home.

" Yes, breakfast was great Harry, Draco, thank you for inviting us. Have a safe trip. " Blaise left behind Neville.

Hermione handed Harry and Draco 2 coins that she had made and kept from back at Hogwarts when they were in DA. " Use these if you have any trouble. Ron and I will know and can help. We hope you have a wonderful time and please try to stay warm. Thank you both for breakfast. "

" Thanks Harry. You are such a great cook. Don't tell Mum I said that though. You know how she can get. " Ron laughed " Have fun you 2. " and with a pop Hermione and Ron were gone.

Draco waved his wand and cleaned up the kitchen. Harry had used just about every dish they had making such a large breakfast.

" Yes love it was absolutely the most wonderful breakfast I have ever had. Thank you. " He kissed Harry on the cheek and headed into the living room.

Draco was standing by the fire he had just rekindeled. It hadn't been this cold since he was probably 7 or 8 that he could remember. You had to stay bundled up , the fires burning , and blankets near by if you were n't wrapped in them. He hoped it sure didn't last this long. He felt Harry snake up behind him and wrapp his arms around him. Sliding his arms through Draco's so that his lay upon Harrys. He layed his hands across Draco's stomach so that his palms rested on Draco's defining ab muscles that he absolutely loved. He could play with them all day. Before Harry's mind started to go wild with thoughts he would love to do to Draco right here and now Draco spoke.

" Are you ready to leave luv ? "

" Sure, lets get dressed. " Harry pulled Draco away from the fire and up the stairs to finish getting ready.

" Oh yeah, before we leave I have something for you. It's sort of an early Christmas present. " Draco handed Harry the small wrapped gift.

Harry looked at Draco. Fully suprised by his gesture. He unwrapped the gift slowly and stared right at a brand new digital Camera that Draco had charmed to take both muggle and wizarding pictures. Only a wizard would see the difference.

" Oh wow Dray. I love it. We could take alot of pictures of our trip. Thank you!! " He practically jumped on Draco in midair. He kissed his lover deeply and pationately.

_Well if this is what i get for a small camera. I can't wait till he gets the rest and eventually his ring_. Draco pondered the thought eyebrow quirked in an amuzing manner.

" Well Shall we go then ? "

" We Shall, here take ahold of this pocket watch. It's the portkey. "

The never ending pull began and in a swirl they were gone. Landing firmly at the front desk in The Hollow Inn.


	8. Chapter 8

Rediscovering Harry

A/N - I hope everyone is still enjoying this story. Facts in this chapter were taken from The HarryPotter Lexicon. Instead of digging it up from the books which would have taken me ages. The other stuff is just my mind leading the way.

Chapter 8 - Godric's Hollow Day 1

The Hollow Inn was a large beautiful Country Cottage. It stood in the center of town that was now a small thriving Wizarding town. So many years ago muggles had abandoned it and slowly wizards claimed it and rebuilt it. To a muggle though it was a ghost town. The front desk was rather homey and large. Behind them where they stood. Rather infront of the desk was a large living room. It served as the waiting room / lounge. There were many couches about the room. Several over stuffed plush chairs. A few small coffee and end tables. A Large cream colored thrown rug. There were 3 large fireplaces in the room with raging fires keep the place warm and toasty. Books covered the very back walls and part of the sides. It almost looked like a mini library. At the front desk staring at them all dreamy eyed was none other then the beautiful Luna Lovegood. She had surely grown into her beauty over the last year or so since they had seen her last and couldn't even form words properly at first.

" Luna. "

" Hello Harry, Draco. " She nodded her head in hello a smile gracing her flawless face.

" What are you doing here Luna ? " Harry asked dumbfounded.

" I run the Inn now. I moved here shortly after graduation to get away. I like it here it's so peaceful. " She commented.

" Wow congratulations. I wondered what happend to you. I never saw you or heard anything of you after we graduated. I'm glad to find out you are ok and happy. "

" Yes. It's good to see you both. I assume your here to visit your parents, and to show Draco around ? " Luna was a blunt person most of the time.

" Yes actually. Can we have the key to our room now? "

" Sure Harry, here you to one for both of you. Room 236. Have a nice stay the both of you, and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask. I hope your room is to your liking. " She nodded her head again gracefully with another pleasant Luna like smile and went back to the magazine before her.

Entering the room they were shocked. To say it was huge was an understatement. The first room you entered was the living room. It was double the size of the one at home. It had 2 couches , placed before a fireplace that could easily fit 5 people side by side fully standing up in it. Above that was a large mantle piece that adorned pictures of happy wizarding couples that seemed to be enjoying the snowy weather outside. It probably changed with the seasons. The coffee table infront of the couches had a few of the most current magazines on it and todays Daily Prophet. To the left was a bookcase full of books. To the right was a desk equiped with a computer that was magiced to work here. Quills and parchment sat on the desk as well. Both Draco and Harry were in awe just from this room alone.

" I can't imagine what the rest of this room looks like. " Draco offered

" Tell me about it. " Harry replied.

Walking through the small hallway to the right was a dinning room. It held cherry wood glass cabniet full of Fire whiskey , whine and Merlin knows what other types of alcohol. Glasses lined the bottom row. There was a small bar that stood at the back and in the center was a medium sized cherry wood table that sat 6 comfortably. To the left was a door that led into a small walk in closet. Continuing on through were two more doors. The one of the right was the bedroom. It was about the size of their living room at home. It held another large fireplace with a fluffy blue rug thrown infront of it. There was a full walk in closet, and another desk in the room that held parchment and quills. A stand where an owl could be kept if needed and two small end tables next to the bed. The bed was a super size king bed. It held 6 pillows that alternated blue and cream colors that matched the covers and sheets of silk. Harry walked over and slid his hands across the material expecting it to be cold to the touch but was actually warm. It was kept under a warming charm obviously.

" The bed is warm. " He winked at Draco.

Draco turned up one eyebrow. " Oh really . Well hmm " he said giving Harry a look that made the hair on Harry's neck stand up and goosebumps run down his body.

Draco passed Harry and whispered into his ear. " Theres plenty of time for that later luv. " and kissed him on the lips before exploring the rest of the room.

" Either all the rooms are like this. Or Luna did this especially for us. "

Harry said still amazed.

" We'll just have to ask her then won't we. "

They both left the bedroom and went to the next room across the hall that was obviously the bathroom. It was bigger then theirs at home. It held a mini pool sized tub, 2 toliets, a shower and a hotub that had 3 small stairs leading up into it. To the left were 2 large sinks and a wall mirror. The other side of the room also held wall mirrors. The tile was black and grey. Everything else in the room was black marble. The handles of things were chrome. It was very modern just how Draco liked it.

At the end of the hall was the kitchen. A full kitchen mind you. Stove , fridge, microwave, coffee maker, double sink, prep table that was lined with drawers. Cabniets lined the walls. There was a rack that held dish towels. All the cabniets were cherry wood with glass doors so you could see where all the dishes were placed and food was kept. Harry was in kitchen heaven but he doubted he would do much cooking on this trip.

They settled back towards the bedroom and unpacked their things. They wanted to start their day as quickly as they could after their tour. They managed to complete that task while Draco kept Harry away from the bed he was so eager to try out. Draco was too but he knew they weren't here for that long and could do that much later when it was too late to be out in the cold.

Coming down the stairs they noticed Luna was still there reading. She looked so happy yet so bored all the same. They went to have a small chat before heading out.

" The room is gorgous Luna are they all like that? " Draco asked.

She looked up innocently " Well, sort of. I actually made your room a little more special for your stay. It's the least I could do for old friends. I was so excited when I came in later that day and was notifed that Harry Potter would be here with Draco Malfoy for a 2 day stay. I went straight up there and began to transform it for you both. If there is anything else you need I will gladly see to it that it is done. The gentleman that booked your stay was eager to let me know that the Famous Harry Potter had called. I gave him the day off so that you wouldn't be bothered and made sure he would not be here today to bug either of you. I know how much you hate that Harry and I don't blame you. Either of you actually. " She bent down in a little lower whisper, " I sent him to France to pick up somethings for the Inn." She winked at them both . They all three began to laugh.

" Thank you Luna. You really didn't have to go that far but we really do appreciate it. " Harry smiled.

" Your welcome Harry. I guess you 2 should be off for your long day of site seeing. Give me a call if you need to know anything. "

" Thanks again. "

The two headed out of the Inn and into the bright sun that was beating down on what was left of the melting snow. It wasn't as cold here and they were glad. There was no way they would be able to do this if it were back in London. Harry took hold of Draco's hand and led him down the Inn's path towards the shops. They walked a few short steps and turned left. A few blocks down stood the church his parents use to attend when it was safe. There was a cast Iron fence to the right of the church that led into a garden. He pushed open the gate and led Draco through.

" The graveyard is just beyond the garden. Out of site and hidden by beautiful flowers. " Harry whisperd to Draco.

They walked through all the flowers that continued to bloom even though it was the middle of December. He led him around a stone pathway that curved around to the left. There was a cast iron archway and gate at the end of the pathway that led into the graveyard. Harry stopped and looked around. It had changed since he had been there last. It was now well kept and the stones had all been replaced. You could easily read the names and other scriptions that were on the stones. Flowers were placed at each one. Even the ones that no longer had living relatives or no one to place them there. He took out a round bud looking thing from his pocket and tapped it with his wand. The flowers sprung to life in his hands and he placed a charm on them to keep them that way until he returned again to replace them.

They walked down the path about 10 rows before turning right. Harry led Draco down another 7 stones before stopping. Before him stood a brand new

headstone. A double headstone. On the left side of the stone read

_Lily Evans Potter_

_Born : January 30, 1960_

_Died : October 31, 1981_

On the Right the stone read,

_James Potter_

_Born : March 27,1960_

_Died : October 31,1981_

Beneath their names read. Devoted Husband & Wife , Loving Parents of Harry James Potter , & Loyal Friends. May you rest in peace.

In smaller print underneath were the words Harry remembers reading when he first came here with Hermione. - The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death.

Harry stood there holding Draco's hand. He shifted and let Draco's hand go. He knelt before his parents grave as tears began to slip from his eyes. Draco knelt next to him and wrapped his arms around him. Harry placed the flowers infront of the stone, wiped the tears from his face and spoke to them.

" Hello Mum, Dad. It's me Harry. I did it. I killed him. Your death was not in vain. I hope you can truely rest in peace now." He began to cry more. " I miss you both, I love you I hope you know that. I know you know that. I want you to meet someone. I love him more then anything in this world. Mum, dad meet Draco. "

" Hello Lily, James. " He paused a moment. " You have an amazing son. I want to thank you for that. I know how proud you must be of him. He is so kind and brave. Just when I think I couldn't love him anymore, he proves me wrong. " He paused again, tears escaping his eyes now. He thought he would feel silly at first but nothing but calmness washed over him. " I want you to know that I will never hurt him and will keep him as safe as possible. " He shifted closer to Harry, he was sobbing even harder now. Harry burried his head in Draco's neck and embraced him in a tight hug. Many emotions ran through him, happiness , sadness it was hard to hear himself speak to his parents let alone Draco. He couldn't keep from crying.

" Mum , Dad I hope your happy where you are. I have finally found peace and happiness in my life, something I thought I would never have. Draco gives me that peace. Makes me feel safe and loved. I guess thats how the both of you felt with each other. I hope so , it's the most amazing feeling ever. I won't keep you long, I need to be heading back now. I will come see you again soon. Merry Christmas Mum & Dad. I love you. "

Draco stood and helped Harry up. He wrapped his arms back around Harry and held him there while he stabalized his breathing. When his sobs became less and less and he was calming down. Draco lifted his head and raised his chin. He wiped the tears from his lovers face and stared into those brilliant green eyes. " I love you Harry. I'm proud of you always. Are you sure you want to go now? Or would you like to stay a little longer?" Draco kept a soothing rubbing motion on Harry's back to keep him calm.

" We can go now. I know they are watching over us. We can come back again when it's warmer. " Harry took one last glance at his parents resting place and smiled at them. He took Draco's hand and led him back around and up the stone path towards the garden , church and town. Next they would go see his parents home. Where he lived until he was a little over 1 yr old.

As the passed the church Harry stopped for a moment. " Dray, I think this is where I want to be married. Close to my parents. Is that ok with you? " He looked at Draco waiting for an answer.

Draco beamed. His heart started to quicken its pace and he felt his chest tighten. He felt warmpth run through his body and his mind was trying to process what Harry had just said. He had never heard him talk about them getting married before and it made Draco estatic. He knew now that those rings would be a perfect gift to Harry. He just didn't know when he would give them to him.

" That would be perfect Harry. " He smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

" Would you like to look inside? Or maybe come back later and take a look around?"

" That would be nice, we can come back later. It looks like they are about to have service or something. Lets go see Mum & Dads house. "

Harry tugged on Draco's hand and began to lead him down the road again. They walked a few blocks back down towards the Inn and made a right turn onto the road leading out of town. They walked along still hand in hand until they came upon a house and Harry stopped. He looked at the house and edged towards it slowly.

" Is this it Harry ? " Draco asked.

" No, this is the home of Bathilda Bagshot. Grindelwald's Great-Aunt. She also was the Author of A History of Magic and a friend of my parents. This is where Voldemort or Nagini killed her , we aren't sure which but this is where Hermione and myself were nearly killed by that damn snake. The Dumbledore's lived next door to her. " He looked around. Most everything was gone. Not to many homes were around anymore but the town still thrived. This was on the outskirts of town though. " My parents home is just up the road. "

Harry turned and tugged on Draco's hand. It was past lunch and both boys were hungry but they let it pass and kept on walking up the road towards Harry's once childhood home. They soon stopped before a two story home. It had seen better days obviously.

Draco could feel Harry's hand start to tremble. He gave it a firm squeeze to let him know it would be ok. Harry glanced over to Draco and back at the house. " This is it. " He whispered.

Harry stepped up to the gate and rested his hand on it. The memorial revealed itself. Revealing the information both of them already knew.

" Harry, we don't have to do this. We don't have to go any further it's ok. "

" It's ok Dray, I've already been here. It's something I have to do for myself. For us. I want to share my life with you. Where it all began. "

Draco watched Harry. He just gazed up at the house. He couldn't tell what emotion was etched across Harry's face. He stepped closer and pushed the gate open and led Draco through. He made his way to the front door and slowly opend the door. He lit his wand and proceeded inside with Draco behind him.

Once inside the boys walked forwards a bit. A warm cold feeling creeped through their bodies then came a rush of warmth. It spread over their bodies slowly and a warm glow began to form before their eyes. The room was starting to change. The boys stood still gripping onto each others hands tighter. The room righted itself. Made itself new again. Or atleast back to the way it was intended to look. Draco and Harry looked at one another. Not knowing what was happening. Another warm glow appeared infront of them. Once it dimmed they both stood in shock. Before them , plain as the noses on their face stood James and Lily Potter. Smiling at them like nothing bad had ever happend to either of them.

" Harry" Both of his parents spoke.

" Mum, D..Dad, I...I don't understand. " Harry mummbled , his hand visibly trembled inside Draco's.


	9. Chapter 9

Rediscovering Harry

A/N - njferrell , Thank you for your review. Your questions will be answered within this chapter.

Chapter 9 - Life Anew

Minerva sat in her office at Hogwarts. She was finishing up last minute things before the holidays. She sigh'd and shuffled the papers on her desk as she finally had finished. She rubbed her face and adjusted her eyes. She looked up at Dumbledore's portrait and smiled. He smiled back. The fired roared up and out stepped Luna Lovegood. She smiled up at Albus and then to Minerva.

" Luna ? What brings you here. Is everything ok. " asked Minerva.

" Oh yes Minerva. Everything is just perfectly fine. Harry is in Godric's Hollow with Draco and the glow from the Potter's house flashed about 10 minutes ago. " She looked up at Albus.

" Luna, what do you mean? " She asked again.

" The Potter's Minerva. Harry has suceeded. " she retorted.

" Luna how do you..."

" Minerva, I am not Looney Lovegood. Everyone always thought that. I am sort of a seer Minerva. I have known about this for a very long time. I do not wish to reveal myself to this cruel world. I live a quiet happy life. This, this is bigger then life Minerva and it has began. " She looked to Albus. " You know what is happening and you need to let them know. " She turned and floo'd back to her Inn.

" Everything is going to be fine Minerva. Harry is strong. He has proved that time and time again. It's time , It's began Minerva. " He smiled at her again and the twinkle in his eyes sparkled as brightly as ever. Something she hadn't seen for a very long time.

" You should contact Harry's friends, his family and Kingsley. They need to know what is happening. " Dumbledore spoke to Minerva calm and collected.

Minerva's eyes widened. " Are you sure Albus? I knew something like this could happen. I never thought it would happen so soon. It has only been about 2 years. I figured it would take him much longer to achieve this. Is he even aware of this? "

" No. I nor anyone else ever told Harry anything like this was possible. We weren't even sure ourselves. It was not something we were about to let be known. Harry would of focused on this alone. He would not of suceeded. It had to be Harry and him alone. Not something forced and we were not going to make promises we could not keep, nor give his hopes up if it did not occur. "

" I see. Well I guess I should get everyone here asap. " Minerva went to the fire and floo called everyone that needed to be there.

" Mum , I ...I don't understand. Wha ..Whats going on ? " Draco kept a firm arm wrapped around Harry's waist. He was affraid the man he loved was going to surely collapse.

" Harry, we are so proud of you honey. We have watched over you all this time. We did what we could to try and guide you, keep you safe. There was so much we couldn't do, say. " She reached out her hand and caressed her sons cheek. Her touch was warm and Harry started shaking in Draco's arms.

" Son, you are one of the bravest people we have ever known. What you did, the things you have been through. We are sorry that you were treated the way you were by the Dursley's. It was not something we thought would ever happen. You have to believe that if your mother would have known. We would of done it differently. But knowing what we do know I don't think this would be possible at all. " He wasn't really giving his son the answers he was in search of. That would come soon enough

" I still don't understand what is happening. Are you both really here." He looked around. He reached his arms out. " Is this real or Am I finally losing my mind. "

" Luv if your losing your mind, then you have brought me into it because I see them to Harry. " Draco gently rubbed his hand up and down Harry's arm trying keep him calm and in comfortable arms.

" Come Harry, sit and we will explain everything. " His mother said in a calm soothing tone.

James and Lily sat on the love seat just across from Draco and Harry who slowly shifted over to sit on the couch. They looked at Lily and James not speaking, just trying to comprehend what was happening before them.

Minerva's office was filling quickly. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Blaise, Kingsley, Arthur, Molly , Fred, George, Remus, Tonks. Minerva was gradually making the room larger with plenty of seats to accomidate the growing crowd that was taking up her office. A few minutes later Snape, Ginny , Bill and Charlie showed up. Finally the last to enter was Narcissa. She smiled at the crowd and took her seat next to Snape. She took ahold of his hand and squeezed it gently. The others just looked on. It was strange to them and the affection they showed each other was something they had never seen coming from Snape.

" You all are probably wondering why we have called you here. " She looked around. " Albus and I. She was wringing her hands and shifted behind her desk. " There is something we need to let you all know about. Some of you are aware of the situation and are aware something like this was possible. "

" Why aren't Draco and Harry here Minerva? " Ron asked " Everyone of us are here, but why not them ? Has something happend?" He was beginning to think bad things and he was not about to accept that something bad had happend to his bestfriend after everything he had been through.

" That is what we are here to explain to you all. " She took her seat and used her wand to bring her chair up higher so that she did not have to stand through this whole thing.

" You see. When Lily and James were killed." She paused and closed her eyes. When she opend them she began again. " Something strange happend. Not only was Harry's fate sealed but something magical happend as well. It appeared that they both passed on. Killed never to be alive again, but that is not the case at all. Actually they did pass but they did not cross over. It was something that bound them to Harry. The love, the sacrifice. They watched over Harry. You know all those times, when he saw his parents. In his times of need like when he dueled Voldemort. Especially after Cedric had died. They were allowed only to reveal themselves during certain times. The powers that be or whatever we refer to them as held them back from to much interference. " She took a deep breath and looked up to Albus. She continued her story to the group before her.

" Honey, when we died that day. When your mother gave the ultimate sacrifice to save our only son out of pure love it did not only save you, but us as well. It isn't as easy as that though. We did not actually move on where we were supost to go. We were sent to a magical realm, resting place, waiting area whatever you want to think of it as. We were able to watch over you and assist you at times. " James looked at Lily and smiled.

" Remember when you saw us in that graveyard when you were battling Tom? " Lily asked her son.

" Y..ye..yes. " Harry stumbled out.

" We were allowed to help you then. Things like that. Strength darling. Your strength, determination, love to both destroy Tom and accept what your life had put you through. To make it through and pass all the bad things in your life. To love , so freely. Draco " She looked to the man her son held unconditional love for. Draco just stared back at her. Questions played across his face.

" Your unconditional love Harry, for Draco, your friends, your family , for us Harry. The strong will you have to overcome what life tries to throw at you. Your determination to not be brought down. Your a fighter Harry. You fought to live, to love to be happy and you fought to hold onto the memories you don't even quite remember of us. You held dear the memories your friends and family tried to show you, stories, pictures. Your dreams. Everything you have accomplished and overcome has brought you back here to openly share your deepest darkest past that has haunted you , openly, freely with someone you love so deeply. To finally let go of the hate. You have suceeded in releasing us Harry. You have been granted something no other human being has ever been granted. " She had tears in her eyes now.

" Mum, what are you talking aabbout. " Harry muttered.

" You have brought us back Harry. We have been granted life again. You have been granted your parents back. Alive and no one has ever been able to do that Harry. You have proved that no matter what life throws at you , you will not be destroyed. You are a very powerful Wizard honey. You have more power then even you realize. You overcame the worst things life could possibly throw at you and you looked evil in the face, death and beat it. You beat death youself. Your soul is pure and whole Harry another thing that very few people manage to do. "

That last comment by his mother made no sense to him. He shook his head and closed his eyes. He felt Draco squeeze his hand.

" Harry there is something I need to tell you. I was waiting for the perfect time and well, I guess this will have to be it. " Draco looked at Harry gently stroking his thumb across the top of his hand.

Everyone in Minerva's office were sitting there in awe trying to comprehend what was being said. The events that were unfolding at that very moment, while they were at Hogwarts hearing of it was complete and ultimate shock.

" Is what your telling us truth? " Hermione asked. " I can't believe this. I mean. I've read of possibilities but it has never happend. I mean Never happend." Hermione bit her lip.

" Believe it Miss Granger. It is true and it is happening this very moment in Godric's Hollow where it all began. " Albus spoke from his portrait.

" Bloody Hell. " came from both Weasley twins. " This is awesome. " they both replied again.

" I believe Fred, George, this is a bloody fucking Miracle. " came out of Neville's mouth. The look on everyones face at what Neville said rivaled the look of shock from being told it was even possible.

" Sorry ." Neville said a moment later. Everyone sat there in silence.

" Miley " Narcissa called. With a pop her personal house elf appeared next to her.

" Yes Mistress Malfoy what can Miley do for you. " She asked batting her big eyes with extra long lashes.

" Could you please bring us some tea and juice. It is going to be a long night I believe and we could use some refreshments, maybe some snacks. " She patted Miley's head.

" Yes Mistress I would be so happy to help you. I will ask Dobby to help also Mistress. Thank you. " She left with a pop.

Every looked at Narcissa. She smiled broadly at them " What? You act as though you've never seen a house elf before. " She stated.

" Well, not looking and treated that way , no we haven't. " Replied Hermione.

" Well, I take pride in Miley. She is a delight and has been with me for years. Just because they serve us doesn't mean they have to be treated like utter crap nor do they have to look like so. " She smiled again and took her seat.

Hermione's eys grew wide and the smile on her face couldn't grow any larger. Had she accomplished something after all? She may not be paid but she does show her respect. That is a accomplishment in itself. She turned back around and placed her hands in her lap.

" What do we do now ? " Asked Kingsley.

" We wait. It's the only thing we can do. " Replied Minerva.

" I..I still can't believe this is happening. " Harry stood as did Draco and his parents. He moved closer and reached his hand out slowly and touched his mothers arm. She felt real. Her touch felt real. He did the same to his father. He crossed over and placed his arms around his dad.

Draco watched Harry try to understand what was going on. He watched him embrace his father in a firm hug before relaxing. His mother place her hand gently on his shoulder. Tears escaping her eyes. He released his father and embraced his mother. He then turned to Draco.

" You said there was something you needed to tell me Dray? "

" Yes Harry. You see. When..." He trailed off. " You see the day you went to the Chudley Cannons game?..Well that day was a set up. I was actually with my Mother, Hermione, Angelina and Nicole. We were out doing something. Actually I was out buying something. What I learned that day was a complete shock not only to myself but to the others as well. I wasn't sure how to understand it at first. I...I knew how I felt about you Harry. I knew how much you meant to me, how much I loved you. Hold on. I'll be right back. " Draco left with a pop and Harry's jaw dropped.

He turned to his parents who were smiling like fools." Mum , Dad what the hell is going on? "

" Draco will explain Harry. It has to come from him. " He sat down with a huff. His emotions were out of wack and he did not know how to get them under control. His head was beginning to hurt. A few moments later Draco returned.

Draco withdrew the small box that lay in his pocket. He sat next to Harry and faced him.

" Harry, as I was saying. I wanted something more. I went on a search for something. Actually I went in search for these. " He opend the box to reveal the wedding bands.

Harry's eyes never left those rings. He stared at them for a long moment. He raised his head and looked at Draco. All his emotions written across his face. He never spoke he would let Draco continue.

" I want to spend the rest of my life with you Harry, married. Bonded to you for the rest of our lives. I wanted to propose to you. What I learned about us, these rings was something I had no Idea really exsisted. You see Harry. What your mother said about your soul being whole. Well..." He placed his hand lovingly on Harry's cheek and held it there, gently rubbing his thumb against his skin. " Harry we are soul mates. I always wondered what drew us together so intensly was. I never thought it could be something so magical and strong as this. I couldn't believe it. These rings, this paper, your parents all prove it is true. We are whole Harry, Our souls are together as they should be. It's not something many people get to experience, but we do. "

He looked into Harry's brilliant green eyes. A tear escaped his own, he felt it slowly slide down his cheek. He watched in slow motion while Harry slowly lifted his hand and wiped the tear from his cheek. He cupped Draco's cheek and caressed it gently. He leaned in slowly and captured Draco's lips in a gentle kiss that said more then he could in words. " I love you Draco Lucius Malfoy." He eased back and kept his gaze on Draco.

Draco closed his eyes. Was this really happening. Was Harry really just accepting this like it happend everyday. He had to be dreaming. His mind had to be playing tricks on him. He slowly one by one opend his eyes to be looking right at Harry. He turned his head and saw Lily and James just watching them with smiles. James and Lily both nodded their heads to Draco. He took Harry's ring from the box and held his hand. He could feel Harry shaking lightly but his face was calm and cool.

" Harry, will you marry me and make our bond complete? " He asked cool, calm and collectivly but in reality he was scared out of his mind.

" Yes Dray, I would love to marry you and complete the bond we share. It's something I've wanted for a while , just never knew how to share that with you. I always thought maybe you weren't ready for that yet. "

" Funny, I thought that about you, or maybe how you would react knowing we shared such a bond between us. " He let out a small laugh and slipped the ring onto Harry's left hand.

Harry took the other ring from Draco and slipped it onto his hand. They held each other's hands and a blue and green light encased their hands. It sent a warm flow up their arms and then disappeared.

Lily and James sat quietly the love and magical bond take place before them. They couldn't be more happy for the two. It was something amazing to watch , to experience.

" Harry, are you ok with what is happening here. Are you ok with us being alive, back in your life and what your life with Draco means. " Lily asked her son. She had to be sure.

Tears formed back in Harry's eyes. He blinked and let them fall freely down his face. " More then anyone could ever understand Mum. I...I always wanted something like this to happen. For everything in my life to have been one big nightmare that I would wake up from and you and dad would be here with me. I will be ok. I am ok. It is alot to...handle all at once. I wouldn't change it for the world. "

Harry began to sob , harder, louder he let all of his emotions and tears fall. Draco brought Harry closer to his chest and held him there in his arms. Harry's face burried in the crook of his neck. His tears falling against Draco's skin and sliding down his chest. Lily stood and sat next to her son. She placed her hand on his back and began to slowly rub his back. Soothing her son the only way she could for now.

Another low glow began to form in the room. Behind James another figure came into focus. She looked angelic. An angel her wings were beautiful white feathers. She wore white dress robes and flowed around her. Billowing in a wind that no one else felt. A gold rope like belt tied around her waist. She had long flowing blonde hair, her eyes were a bright bluish violet. She smiled at the people before her.

" Harry James Potter. " She spoke softly.

Harry's head snapped up , he opend his eyes and gazed at the figure standing behind his father.

" Yes, who are you ?" He asked between hiccuping sobs.

She let out a slow giggle. " I am Anyha, a guardian angel so to speak. I am the one who has been with your parents. I wanted to let you know how very proud we are of you. What you have accomplished is something no one can ever explain fully. The power you hold within yourself, just the love you release alone is something unexplainable in it's own rights. We hope you accept this gift Harry. Do you accept this gift of new life for your parents with you here on earth ? " She asked raidiating calmness around the room.

" Always. " He answered simply. " Th...Thank you for bringing them back to me. " He said softly.

" No Harry, You brought them back. Your love , your sacrifices. Thank You Harry for not letting our worlds been doomed. " She smiled softly and with the wave of her hand more calmness cast over the room and she softly faded into the dimming glow of the room.

" I'm really tired. Do you mind if I take a nap? " Harry asked to the people in the room with him.

" No Harry, you have been through alot today. You get some sleep" His father said.

" I'm hungry too. " He commented.

" How about I head back to our room and grab a few things while you rest. I'll be about 5 minutes. " Draco said and with a pop he was gone.

" Draco. " Luna said.

" Hi Luna "

She came from behind the counter. She stood infront of Draco and bent close to his ear. " Are Harry , Lily and James ok?" She asked.

" Draco's eyes grew wide. " What are you talking about Luna? " He acted like he knew nothing.

She giggled. " I'm not so looney Draco. I am sort of a seer. You don't have to act like you don't know what I'm talking about. I just know things. I knew this was going to happen. I have added another room to your room for them. The entire floor is private to you all and you can apparaite directly to the hall way . No one will ever see you all. It's the least I could do. To ensure you all have privacy to deal with this and can get much needed rest. " She blinked and looked at Draco.

" Uh ..Thanks Luna everyone is fine. " She stepped aside and let him pass once he got up the stairs he apparaited back to the Potter's house.

" We have our own floor, room, privacy at the Inn thanks to Luna. Apparently she knows everything. We can apparaite directly there and no one will ever know we are even there. Do you all want to go there? I can cook dinner and you both have your own room as well. " Draco asked the three others still sitting in the living room.

" Mum , Dad It's much more comfortable there, and the bad memories aren't there either. Do you want to go? We can come back tomorrow and take anything you want with us before we head back to our own home. We want you to come with us. This house should remain the way it was on that night. Start a new life. There will be to many questions. " Harry stated matter of fact in his sleepy state.

" Ok darling, whatever you think is best is fine with us. " His mother said calmly.

Harry stood and linked his arm with Draco's. He linked his other with Lily's and her with James and with a loud Pop , Harry appraited them all back to their private wing of The Hollow Inn.

Luna felt their presence in the Inn and quickly sent a patronus to Minerva letting them know they should all get some rest and that everything was fine. They were tired and needed some rest as well.

Draco picked up Harry and carried him to their room. He laid a sleepy Harry down on their bed and tucked him in. He kissed his forehead and left the room. He led Lily and James to their room and conjured them a few pairs of clothes and pjs.

" I'm going to make some dinner while you all rest. I'll come get you when dinner is ready. " He left the room, On his way out he heard Lily speak.

" Thank you Draco. Thank you for everything. " She turned and Draco shut the door behind him and went to the kitchen to fix dinner for his new family.

Draco went to the fridge and took out some chicken. Tonight he would make something simple while the others slept. He seasoned the chicken and began to saute it in the skillet. He mixed the rice and chicken seasoning together and added a cream sauce and some milk. He flipped the chicken over and went back to the rice mixture. He quickly chopped up some onion and celery and set that to saute in butter next to the chicken. He magically peeled the potatoes and set the water on to boil. He put green beans in another pot seasoned with pepper, salt , onion and bacon. He finished the chicken and took it off the stove. Placing the sauted onion and celery in the rice mixture he stired it together placed it in a casserole dish and layed the chicken ontop, placing the remaining sauce over the chicken and rice. He slid it into the oven and set it to bake. He placed a timer on everything and started on dessert.

While he was making the crust of the cheesecake Lily came into the kitchen.

" Draco, can I talk to you? "

A/N - Well I wasn't going to post this yet but I'm depressed. The New York Giants just won the Superbowl My New England Patriots lost CRIES maybe I'll write chapter 10. I haven't started it yet. Until next time...


	10. Chapter 10

Rediscovering Harry

A/N - Ok in all honesty I have NO idea where this story is going. Fluffy as hell, crazy things happen. If one more thing pops into my head and won't stop until my fingers type it I may scream. Hopefully it will all tie end together for what was intended in the beginning. Maybe just more added things that help Harry discover who he truely is. He has a pretty good Idea now but sometimes life throws you curve balls, You just have to know when to swing!

Chapter 10 - Godric's Hollow Day 2

Lily watched as Draco continued making the cheesecake. Layering fresh berries in the bottom followed by layers of cheesecake and more berries until it was 4 layers thick.

" Draco, James and I have watched you grow from a young confused boy into a wonderful , loving , compationate young man. I just wanted you to know that we to are proud of you. "

Draco looked up at Lily he went back to his cheesecake unable to speak he knew she wasn't finished yet.

" We are both very glad, that you have became the very man that has fell in love with our son and who has helped him become the man he is today. You made Harry realize things about himself that he probably wouldn't have figured out for a while. You made him feel comfortable within himself. Thank you Draco for simply loving him as a friend and a lover. " She watched Draco carefully.

" Lily, Harry was already those things. He is who is because he made a promise to himself to be the person he wanted to be. Happy and not care if it offended others. He was tired of people telling him what his life consisted of. What he had to do. He took control of his own life. I didn't make him into that. "

" No I supose your right, but it was you Draco that made him believe in himself. Gave him the strength to be the man he is. His unconditional love for you is far more then you realize. If you remember correctly the both of you didn't exactly get along growing up. The both of you to overcome that is pure love. To accept each others love takes great strengths on both parts. "

" I liked Harry for a long time, circumstances on the other hand would never give us the chance to squash that, not until my father got his head out of his ass , swallowed his pride and finally revealed where he truely stood. How do you think things would of been if he hadn't been that way to begin with? "

" I believe Draco, that you and Harry would of fell inlove much earlier then you had. "

" I could see that possibly. I had liked him for so long maybe our friendship would have blossomed much soon and our love. " He pondered the thought.

" Are you ok with what has happend today? Are you ok with James and I being here? "

" Yes , why wouldn't I be? I've heard Harry speak of you, photo's. I've heard the stories of you all when you were younger. It would have been nice to have met you under...Different circumstances, but I am glad that now Harry and I will both have the change to get to know you both. Harry will have the family he has always wanted. It does nothing but make me happy for all of you. "

Lily made her way around the table. She kissed Draco on the forehead and smiled at him briefly. " Is there anything I can help you with in here. Now that we've had a little heart to heart. " She laughed softly.

" No, dinner is just about done. If you want to go and wake your son up. I'm sure he would be pleased to finally have that experience. "

" Good Idea. " She went to exit the kitchen.

" Don't forget to wake James either. " He called out to her.

" Ron I'm going to send a patronus to Draco so he and Harry will know that we are all here at Hogwarts that way when they come back they can come straight to Minerva's office. "

" Good thinking. They wouldn't know what to think when they came back to find all of us missing so to speak. "

" True. Do you think I should tell him we know everything? "

" It would probably be a good Idea. That way they know it's ok to bring Lily and James with them. "

Lily cracked the door to her sons room. He looked peaceful curled up on his side. She walked over slowly and sat on the edge of the bed he was lying on. She gently brushed the hair from his forehead and kissed him.

" Harry darling, it's time to wake up. "

Harry stirred. He slowly opend his eyes. His mother was looking down on him and smiled.

" I must be dreaming again. " He whispered.

" No darling, your not dreaming. Come on get up. Draco said dinner is ready. "

Harry flinched for a second. How can this be happening he thought. How is she here, how does she know about Draco. His mind was till foggy. He rubbed his eyes and ran his hands down his face. He blinked and slowly began to sit up. When his eyes finally focused he was stairing right at the same brilliant green eyes that were his own.

" Mum ? "

" Yes Harry you aren't dreaming. Remember what we talked about earlier?"

He nodded his head. " So I wasn't dreaming all that up. "

She giggled. " No, are you ok ?"

Harry threw his arms around his mother and brought her closer for a tighter hug. " Yeah, I'm ok mum, I was just affraid that when I woke up it would have been all a horrible nightmare. "

" It's ok , I understand. Now are you hungry, Draco has made a wonderful smelling chicken casserole. Oh and you should see the cheesecake he has made. I can't wait to sink my teeth into it. " She laughed.

" Calm down mum, he does that all the time, there will be plenty more where that came from. " He grabbed his mother by the hand. " Where is dad? "

" Still sleeping, we need to wake him up as well. "

Harry got an idea, something he never got to do as a child and would now get the chance to. He drug his mum from the room and headed towards theirs. He opend the door and found his dad asleep. He flipped on the light and jumped on the bed. " Wake up dad." He said bouncing on the bed. " It's time to wake up. Dinner is ready. " Harry was laughing right along with Lily.

" I guess you think this is funny huh? Making up for things you didn't get to do to me huh? " James said laughing along with them.

" You got that right. Not as fun as I imagined it though. " He shrugged and got off the bed helping his dad up.

" I guess maybe because i'm not an eager little child anymore. You hungry?"

" Sure, lets go eat. " They all headed to the kitchen for Dinner.

Entering the kitchen they helped Draco carry the dishes to the dinning room and set up. Just as Draco was about to open the cabniet to bring out some wine he turned and saw Hermione's patronus coming. Before he could react he was ingulfed by it revealing its message.

" Dray, What did Hermione say?"

Draco stumbled as the patronus disappeared. He shook his head.

" She was letting us know, that everyone is at Hogwarts and are aware of the situation and that we are safe to floo into Minerva's office when we come back. "

" Oh. I wonder if this is why Kingsley was acting so weird when I went to get the portkey from him the other day. " Harry wondered or was it something else.

" Who knows. It could have been over some of the death eaters who are still on the loose. There is no telling what was bothering him Harry. We can ask I supose. "

Harry shrugged and sat down to have dinner with his family for the first time.

The next day Harry and Draco decided to go shopping with Lily and James under a slight appearance change. Nothing to drastic but surely enough so no one would ask questions. They walked the small town of Godric's Hollow and entered a few of the shops. It was nothing fancy but they held things that Hogsmede didn't. One shop was actually owned by a squibb and held homemade muggle chocolates and other candies alot of them they recognized from being in america. They bought some for Ron knowing he would definately enjoy them. They picked out a few others for everyone else and headed to another shop. They picked out a rather large cook book that they had never seen before at Flourish & Blotts for Mrs Weasley. The woman loved to cook way to much for her own good but she would enjoy it. They also went by another store and picked up many different kinds of yarns and threads for her. Her other hobby. Making everyone jumpers and anything else she could find to make.

After shopping Harry found the time to use his new camera Draco had bought for him. He took pictures of the town, church, Inn and the beautiful scene before them. Lily took pictures of the two smiling and enjoying one anothers company and a few of them throwing snow at each other. Draco took pictures of James , Lily and Harry briefly removing the charms when no one was looking. When they headed back to the Inn Harry took pictues of that also. Luna put a concealment charm on the Inn and took pictures of all 4 of them together. Back inside she took somemore of them sitting in the lounge before the fireplace that was humbly decorated for Christmas. These would be perfect for the start of their new album and life together. Harry also captured some photos of her.

Harry and Draco were in the kitchen making some lunch for James and Lily who were in the living room being facinated by the muggle Tv. Of course Lily knew how it worked. She was after all muggle born. Her laughter at James could be heard in the kitchen.

" Dray I need to head to Diagon Alley for something. Will you be ok here with my parents ? "

" Sure Harry, what are you going for? "

" There is something I want to get for Luna. She has done so much for us and I wanted to get her something special. Are you ok here or would you like me to wait until we went back home ? "

" No we'll be fine, they seem to be entertaining themselves and I could always show them the computer. " Draco's laugh made Harry smile.

" True. It would facinate them both actually. Mum is muggle born It's dad who is facinated with the Tv. I shouldn't be long. " He kissed Draco and left with a soft pop.

Harry entered a small shop that was frequented by seers and held many items useful for divination. He looked around the shop for quite sometime when he came across just what he had been looking for. He picked up the small necklace that had a small crystall ball pendant on it. It was sort of like a Pensieve but captured the visions a seer might have for later viewing. Most of the time. Like with Trelawney a seer didn't remember what had been said or seen while in the trance like state. It was the perfect gift for Luna. He made his way to the counter to pay for it. The woman at the counter placed the charm necklace into a black box lined with purple velvet to keep it safe.

" Remember the necklace should be worn at all times to ensure that all visions and prophacys are captured. " She smiled sweetly at Harry and he headed out the door.

" Thank you Madam Laura. " He said graciously leaving through the door.

Harry stepped onto the cobblestone street. Just as he was about to walk down the road to apparaite back a jet of light flew by his head and crashed into the building behind him. Harry's wand was quickly in his hand and when he turned to see where it had came from he saw a Dark figure down the road just abou to hurl another hex his way.

" Stuptfy" Harry yelled and watched the figure fall to the ground. He made his way over and kicked the figure that lay there stunned. He bound the figure. wrenched the wand from his hand and ripped his hood back.

" Avery, you little bastard. " Harry sent a patronus to Kingsley and one to Tonks. Within a few minutes the two were by Harry's side.

" Wotcher Harry, what the bloody hell happend. " Tonks asked wrinching Avery up and binding him further.

" Well, I was here buying a gift for a friend when this piece of shit hurled a hex that thankfully missed and hit the wall. I whirled and Stuptifed him on instinct , bound him and notifed the both of you. I guess that defeating Voldemort wasn't enough to show the bastards I wasn't playing around. How many more are still out there and how long has this been going on? "

" It won't stop until we have caught them all Harry. The ones remaining scattered. We are working on rounding them up. Good work on catching Avery. He won't be escaping Azkaban again. We're glad your ok. You need to be careful Harry there could be more that come back. Most haven't dared come back yet. That doesn't mean they won't though. " Kingsley retorted.

" Is this what was eating at you the day I came to your office last? Affraid they would start coming back here and causing chaos? "

Kingsley bowed his head knowingly. Harry knew it was part of the reason. Kingsley was affraid that they would come back with more and start another tirade of chaos on our now calm home.

" Don't worry Kingsley. The six of us just might not take a break until March. If shit like this starts happening again you can bet your ass we will be there to stop it. If everything is ok here with you two, I really need to be getting back. We will see you at Hogwarts soon. " Harry turned to Tonks and nodded before apparaiting back to The Hollow Inn.

_Draco is going to be pissed when he finds this out he thought..._

Entering the living room Harry looked disheveled. Draco noticed this but so did Lily and James.

" Harry, what the bloody hell happend to you? " Draco crossed the room and

looked over Harry with fine eyes. " You look like you've been..."

He was abruptly silenced by Harry's hand. " I'm fine Draco, I'll tell you but your not going to like what I have to say. "

" Well, whether I like it or not, I want to hear it. "

Lily took ahold of Harry's hands and led him to the couch. James gave him a glass of cold water and watched his sons movements.

" You were attacked weren't you son? " James asked already knowing the answer.

" Well, I was just about to head back here from buying Luna a gift when a hex came hurling past my head and hit the wall behind me. Luckily the bastard was to far away and his aim was off. I managed to stunn him , bind him and now he is off to Azkaban with Tonks and Kingsley where the bastard belongs. " Harry took a deep breath. " We may just have to take a shorter vacation if this starts up again. I told Kingsley that if more of this starts to happen we would definately be taking our positions sooner then March. " He took another calming breath.

Draco was fuming, pacing the room. " Draco" Came Lily's calm voice. " Calm down sweetie everything is going to be ok. "

Draco huffed and flung himself in the chair next to Harry. " I can't believe this shit. After everything why now? Who was it Harry? "

" Avery."

" That bastard! He is worthless to either side. I can't believe Voldemort didn't kill him the last time he defied him. " Draco screamed under his breath somemore. " Now he comes after you, Over my dead body. "

Harry placed a loving hand on Draco's. " Baby calm down I'm fine. Please Draco please don't get this upset. He's been caught. The others, they will get them , or we will. " He leaned over and kissed Draco on the cheek hoping he would calm down. Draco sigh'd.

Lily and James watched the two interact with each other. If anyone could calm down Draco it was Harry or Lily. She was always good at that.

Harry turned to his parents. " Mum , dad could you go down and get Luna for me. I want to give her this gift. " They nodded and went out the door.

" Draco " Harry said softly but Draco was lost in his own thoughts. Harry kneeled before Draco, taking his finger and lifting his chin to look into his gorgous eyes. He saw sadness, anger, love, loss.

" Dray listen to me luv. " Draco looked at Harry and then closed his eyes. A lone tear escaping.

Harry wiped the tear away. He kissed the tip of Draco's nose. " Look at me Dray, please don't cry." He pulled Draco to his feet and wrapped his arms tightly around Dracos body. " I'm ok Dray, nothing is going to happen ok your not going to lose me. " He felt Draco's arms wrap around his own body and Draco began to sob into Harry's neck.

Harry stood there with Draco. He knew his parents weren't going to come back right away. They were aware that he needed a littel time with Draco. He made the couch larger and sat down bringing Draco with him and holding him until his sobs weakend and he was breathing more calmly.

" I won't let this happen Harry. Not after everything we have been through to be where we are now. " He layed his head back on Harry's shoulder and fell asleep curled up in his lovers arms.

" Severus, are you ok with all of this. Can you handle Lily being back ? Narcissa asked of him concerned about the state that he looked at the moment. " I know you love me, I ..have no doubts there but.. the past is coming back and I want to make sure your ok. "

" Cissy, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I won't feed you rubbish it will be damn hard. It's not that I'm still in love with her, a part of me always will love her on some level but dealing with seeing her again I can handle. I'll be fine. We have all matured from our school days. I still dislike James for what he did to me. If I can make amends with the others surely I can with him to. "

Narcissa observed Severus longer. This is not going to be easy she thought to herself. " I just wanted to make sure. I worry about you Sev. They will be apart of our lives now seeing as our sons are very much in love, a relationship and soul mates. "

Severus whirled around " Wha?..What do you mean soul mates ? "

Narcissa's face went pale " uh well..." She stuttered

" Cissy, please explain to me what you know." Severus insisted.

" Sit down, your going to need some firewhiskey for this. " She turned and went to fetch a drink for Severus. _What the hell did I do that for _she thought as she left the room leaving Severus in the livingroom quarters of his private rooms.

An hour later Lily and James had arrived back to their private rooms. Harry was asleep on the couch with Draco curled up in his arms deep in sleep himself. Lily stood and observed the two while James went to fetch a blanket to cover the two with. They didn't see a reason to wake them. Both had been through way to much for the last two days and needed the rest. She used Harry's wand that was lying on the end table to transform the couch into more of a plush bed and watched as the two shifted more comfortably. Draco opend his eyes and looked up at Lily.

" Shhh Draco, you both need your rest. Are you hungry? "

Draco nodded his sleepy head.

" Ok, James and I will fix dinner while the two of you sleep and we will wake you in a few hours. Sleep darling everything will be just fine. " She brushed the hair from his eyes and gently kissed his forehead and then did the same to Harry. She made her way to the kitchen with James.

Lily rested her head against Jame's chest. She sigh'd. " They've come to far for this James. They don't deserve to go through all of this again. I can't bare it. I hope everything will be ok. " She siletly cried in her husbands arms. She was always a strong one. So much had happend within the last two days it was taking a tole on her after what happend today.

" Everything will be fine Lily. Not only do they have each other. They now have us here to help them. " He held onto his wife and gently kissed the top of her head. " Come on luv , we have dinner to fix for the kids.

A/N . - Ok, Having only 3 reviews with as many hits as I have is depressing. Do you all think this is to fluffy ? Sometimes I do but I can't help but to write them this way sometimes. I hate Draco always being a Jerk. I just want a little input on what you all think. If you have any Ideas I wouldn't object to hearing them. Maybe it would help me sort out my own mad mind working overload with these characters. Until next time...


	11. Chapter 11

Rediscovering Harry

A/N - I would like to thank everyone who left a review just knowing that your out there enjoying the story pushes me to keep going. Thank you!

Another thing - When I view the story myself it's not spaced how I have spaced it. I have even tripple spaced it so that it won't be bunched together but it is looking that way to me. I'm sorry for this I have no idea why. Maybe it's just me?

Chapter 11 - Blueberry Pancakes

The sound of voices in the kitchen woke the 2 slumbering men. They remained in each others arms for another 20 minutes until their bodies needed to stretch. Draco watched Harry stretch his arms way above his head , exposing this lean muscular stomach. Draco bit his lower lip he just wanted to reach out and brush his fingers across Harry and snake his tongue over his body. He shook his head and concentrated on the voices. Harry had noticed Draco looking at him and bent over to whisper in his ear.

" You can do whatever that was you were thinking later " he winked at Draco and headed towards the kitchen.

James and Lily were talking to Luna. She turned when she heard Harry's footsteps. " Hello Harry , did you sleep well ? "

" Hello Luna and yes, thanks. Mum dinner smells wonderful. What are we having? "

" Hello Draco. " Luna said again.

" Hello Luna. " He stretched again.

" Well I made homemade potato soup with cheese and bacon. Your dad made grilled cheese sandwhiches. Something simple. Ready to eat? " Lily asked the two boys.

" We're starving " they both replied.

After dinner they all headed into the living room.

" Draco and I got you something Luna. We want to give you your Christmas present early. Especially for all the trouble you have went through while we were here. " He reached into his cloak to get the box out.

" It was no trouble at all Harry. We've been friends for so long. "

Harry handed Luna the box. She opend it , stairing at what was inside.

" Thank you Harry, Draco its beautiful . "

" It's a seer's Keep sake. Like a seer's pensieve. It's to be worn at all times that way anything you may predict or visions you may not remember will be caught and kept there so you can always veiw them. Since the trance like state doesn't let you always remember what you have said or seen. I know you want to keep this a secret so you can transform the pendent into any shape you like. " He hope he explained it correctly.

" Thank you. I don't have anything like this. " She put the necklace on and tucked it beneath her sweater.

" What time do you all plan on heading to Hogwarts tomorrow? I will be going with you. "

" We are going back to the house first and picking up somethings and then we will head to our home near Hogsmede before going to Minerva's office. We could let you know when we get back. "

" Thats fine Harry. I really should be going I haven't had much sleep lately. It was nice to have me up for dinner it really was delicious. Thank you again for the gift. " Luna stood and Draco walked her out.

" That really was nice Harry. Thank you I wouldn't of ever thought of that for her. " Draco said wrapping his arms back around Harry.

James and Lily headed to their room as well. It had been a long day for them all. " Good night boys, don't stay up all night we have lots to do tomorrow. " Lily called back before the door shut.

Harry and Draco made it to their room to find another door had been added. They both went to inspect and found that Luna had added the exact bathroom that was across the hall to their own room . _Privacy, _they both thought.

Draco slowly slid from his clothes as Harry did his. He reached in and turned the shower on making the water hot but not enough to burn them. They stepped in feeling the water beat down on themselves. Draco poured shampoo in Harry's hair and began to slowly massage his head he rinsed the suds and Harry did the same to Draco. He then added conditioner and let it stay in Harry's hair for a while. He grabbed the extra large loofa sponges Luna had placed inside and poured a 1/4 of the bottle onto it running it under some water and making it mostly suds. He started at Harry's neck and made sure he was soap suds from head to toe. He tossed it to the floor and pulled Harry closer. Starting at his neck Draco massaged Harry's muscles working the knots out of his back.

The feel of Draco's fingers slipping and sliding all over his body was turning Harry on. He leaned back into Draco . Draco snaked his hands around to Harry's chest. rubbing the soap into him gently. He could feel every outline of Harry's defined muscles. He slipped his fingers over his nipples and ran circles around them. Slowly dipping his hands lower to rub at his stomach. Harry's head was leaning back onto Draco's shoulder he let out a slight moan. and Draco kissed his cheek diping his hands lower. He was running his fingers through the trail of hair that led to his ultimate goal. Harry's hard erection. He let his fingers slide down over it slipping his hand around and stroking him slowly releasing more moans from Harry. He kept going rubbing his hands and fingers over harry's testicles and down his thighs. His hands came back up making their way around and feeling his fingers sliding between Harry's ass cheeks. Warm and oh how Draco wanted to feel the heat that radiated from inside Harry. He let the moan slip from his own lips this time. He stopped if he kept going he would surely be exploding all over Harry's backside any moment. He moved him and rinsed the soapy suds from his lovers body before Harry could do the same to him.

Draco had one thing on his mind, bringing Harry to ultimate orgasam. Something Harry had never really experienced and didn't know could exsist. Draco placed a second silencing charm on the room. He would definatly be screaming tonight.

Draco laid Harry on the bed and layed himself over him. Feeling his body was electrifying. He passionatly kissed him and slid his tongue down his neck , kissing in certain places and tracing lines over his chest, stomach before coming to his erection and running his tongue in circles around him. He licked and sucked until Harry was withering beneath him. Sliding back up his body Draco stradled Harry's waist. He conjured the warm lube and stroked Harry once more before lifting himself and easing down. Once Harry was fully inside of him he rocked gently.

" Merlin Dray, why haven't you done that before. " he was catching breaths in between moans.

Harry reached out and took ahold of Draco's erection. He stroked and Draco threw his head back and let the moans out. He stilled Harry's hands and brought them to his hips. Letting Harry hold on while Draco road him. He conjured a little more lube and slicked his fingers up.

" Don't let go Harry. " He moaned as he reached back and slipped his fingers inside Harry's tight hot ass.

" Ohhh Gaawwd. " Harry moaned louder.

Draco kept his hips rocking while he stroked Harry's prostate. He wasn't going to let Harry just come this time. He would keep riding him through it releasing the orgasam Harry had never experienced.

" Draaay..I...I'm going to...Oh gaaaaawd Dray stop. " Harry tried to still Draco's hips while he came. He failed Draco kept going and Harry's body started to shake. Pure pleasure was lit in his eyes and he could no longer speak. Draco smirked and withdrew his fingers. Harry was panting heavy and Draco eased himself off Harry gently stroking himself in the process. Harry's eyes were glued to his lover his cock never losing its erection.

Draco lifted Harrys jello legs and draped them over his shoulders easing his own erection inside Harry and fucking him again. This time it didn't even take a minute before Harry's hands flew to his own and he began to stroke again still unable to moan.

" You feel so good Harry. You like that don't you. " Draco moaned.

Harry could only nodd his head never peeling his eyes from Draco's. Watching Harry come again, Draco lifted Harry's hand to his mouth and licked the come from his fingers. " Mmm you taste so good Harry. "

Harry's eyes just about rolled into the back of his head. He finally found his voice again and let out a loud moan. " For the...love of Merlin...Draaco. "

Draco began to thrust harder ,faster into him. Harry knew it was coming and he removed his legs from Draco's shoulders, tipped him backwards and stradled his waste slipping his cock back into position and began to ride him with determination. He smirked down at Draco , brushed his lips with his finger tips and dipped inside of Draco. Draco guided his hips, thrusting upwards and holding Harry tight against himself while he grinded his hips, Harry fingering him and now his voice was mute. Harry used the other hand to stroke for Draco. He knew it would send him into overdrive. Draco panted harder and released his orgasam forcfully and cried out Harry's name for all to hear. Harry rode him through it all, slowing his rythem and placing his lips over Draco's giving him a soft demanding kiss. He layed his body next to his lovers and entertwined their legs, wrapped their arms around each other and tried to steady their breaths together. He said a silent cleaning charm and pulled the blankets over them.

" That was the best orgasam I have ever had. " Draco said to Harry.

" Mmmhmm" Harry responded. " Thats definatly the way I want to go. Right after we have mind blowing sex. "

Not 10 minutes later Harry had found the sweet spot behind Draco's ear and was sucking on his skin. His lips captured his earlobe and his hand began to stroke his lover again...

" Harry? " Draco moaned questioning.

Harry slipped Draco's to his own erection and let him feel again.

" Ready for round 2 baby. " Harry said smiling.

The two wrestled underneath the blankets. This went on the rest of the night. Just as they had reached their last orgasam a light knock came to the door.

" Breakfast is ready. " The footsteps headed back towards the kitchen.

" Oh god. " they both moan'd .

" I can not believe it's breakfast time already. We are in such shit. " Harry said.

" It's your fault you animal. " Draco laughed.

" Well if you weren't so damn sexy maybe I could keep my hands off of you? " Harry retorted.

" Your just as damn sexy but I manage." He paused. " Oh hell who am I kidding. " He reached out to drag Harry closer to him but he jumped out of the way.

" Who's the animal now? " Harry laughed.

Draco sigh'd and got out of bed, threw on his robe and went to breakfast with Harry. Entering the kitchen they both looked like two sex crazed teenagers.

" Well you two are going to be tired later on. " James laughed at them.

" Yeah well it was definatly worth it. " Harry replied to his father.

Draco blushed for the first time in his life. He took his seat next to Harry and burried his head in his arms. Lily sat the pancakes infront of them all and about half way through both boys were fast asleep with their heads next to their plates.

" Those were the days. " James said to Lily.

" I believe dear that the both of us looked just as bad the other night. " She smiled sweetly and took another bite of her blueberry pancakes.

" Are you all ready to head to Hogwarts ?" Harry asked.

" As ready as ever. " James said to his son.

They each took a handfull of floo powder and left for Minerva's office.

When they arrived no one was around. Albus looked at the 4 adoringly.

" It's good to see you all. " Albus said.

" Hello Albus. " Both Lily and James replied.

" It's good to see you as well. I will go get the others. " Albus vanished from his portrait.

The four stood at the front of the room and Luna took a seat next to them waiting for the others to arrive.

" Severus, there back. " Narcissa called out.

" Ugh do I have to go? " He asked her grunting.

" Severus Snape! Yes your going. I know you don't care to see James but the others will want you to be there. Including Harry. I know you care for him just as you do Draco and now you know of their bond well you might as well stop putting up the facade and show it more often. What happend to the man I had this discussion with lastnight? " She pleaded.

" He is still asleep obviously. " Snape retorted.

" Your impossible sometimes. " She threw up her hands.

" Yes but you love me anyhow. " He commented back and escorted Narcissa up to Minerva's office.

Tonks and Remus banged on the door. Upon opening it they seen that Neville and Blaise were already there. " Come on guys their here. " Remus told Hermione.

" Ron!! Come on their here ." Hermione screamed.

Neville and Blaise shot up from the sofa and Ron threw the bathroom door open pulling his robe on over his clothes.

" Come on Hurry " Hermione said grabbing Ron by the hand and hauling him behind her, practically running down Remus and Tonks to get out of the door.

" Wotcher Mione " Tonks called to her.

" Sorry Tonks. " Hermione hollard back as she ran down the hall dragging Ron behind her.

" You would think she hadn't seen them in months or years. " Remus said to Tonks who's hair was now turning bright purple.

" She's just excited. I remember when we use to get that excited over things. " She smiled sweetly at him.

" You mean like just a few days ago? You act like were old . " Remus said to her.

" Well if I remember correctly Mr Lupin, YOU were the one who always acted as if he were too Old. " She smirked.

" Yeah well this old man has been through alot. Now lets go greet my bestfriends back to life shall we. "

When everyone else had arrived in the hallway to Minerva's office they were greeted by The Weasley's and Kingsley. They were all waiting for Minerva to open the door for them.

" It's so good to see you both again. alive and well. " She hugged James and Lily tears streaming down her cheeks. " Harry , Draco, " She whispered and hugged the two of them as well. Then moving on to Luna. She sat and talked with them for about 20 minutes until she heard the knock to her door.

" Are you ready to see your friends and family ? " She asked to the room.

Smiles greeted her. " Yes Minerva, you can let them all in now. " James told her. He stood there holding Lily's hand. Harry stood on the other side of his mother holding her other hand, and Draco was holding Harry's. Minerva sat in her chair and flicked her wrist towards the door releasing the lock and slowly opening the door.

Gasp's were heard from the hall as they all slowly entered and took their seats.


	12. Chapter 12

Rediscovering Harry

Chapter 12 - Mr. & Mrs. Potter

Minerva cleared her throat so that everyone would quiet down. She stood before the family and friends that had gathered in her office to once again meet Lily and James Potter and for some to meet for the very first time.

" I am glad that all of you could make it here today. We have been blessed to witness and take part in such a miracle as this. It's been a long time that our beloved friends and family could be here with us. With out further ado lets welcome home James and Lily Potter. " She stepped aside and the crowed broke out into cheers , cries and laughter.

James and Lily smiled lovingly at their family and friends. Harry stepped forward to introduce everyone with Draco at his side.

" Mum, Dad first I would like you to meet Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Blaise Zabini. These four are our bestfriends. He continued around the room until everyone had been introduced.

Everyone began to move around and take their time talking with James and Lily. Many tears were shed, hugs givin out and finally laughter erupted the room. It was a joyous reunion with the Potters and the day was very exhausting. Molly was beside herself. She had missed the two dearly and at one point her emotions got the best of her. Harry beamed as he sat with Draco and his friends watching his parents enjoy the company of their family and friends they had missed as well.

Harry called upon Dobby. He wanted to introduce him to his parents and had already discussed his plans with Minerva if Dobby would accept.

" Master Harry Potter Dobby is so happy to see you what can I do for you? "

His ears flapping eagerly.

" Well Dobby I wanted you to meet my parents. "

" Master Harry? Dobby doesn't understand Master Harry Potter's parents are dead. " He batted his eyes.

" Yes Dobby they were, but they are back. "

Harry introduced his parents to Dobby , he was beside himself. His ears were flappying uncontrolably. He was shifting from one foot to the other. Lily and James smiled and giggled at the house elf. It was obvious that he was very fond of Harry.

" Dobby I bought you a gift. " He handed the clothes to Dobby. " They are a Christmas gift. I was also wondering if you would like to stay with us for the Holidays. Miley will be coming with Narcissa when she visits so you two won't be lonely. Would you like that Dobby? "

" Oh Master Harry, Dobby doesn't know. He has so much to do here and."

" I've already talked to Minerva. She said it was fine but you are a free elf and it is up to you. You can always come back here when you wish to. Your apart of my family to Dobby. "

Dobby just looked up at Harry. He didn't know how to react. He cried. Dobby actually cried and wrapped himself around Harry. " It would be an honor Master Harry Potter. " Dobby batted his long lashes at Harry.

" Here put your new clothes on, see how they look "

Dobby snapped his fingers and looked down at himself. He smoothed out his new clothes. Harry giggled at Dobby.

" You look great Dobby. "

" Thank you sir. Is there anything I's can get for you sir? "

" How about just some drinks for everyone that would be enough. "

Dobby snapped his fingers and drinks went around the room for everyone to take. He walked freely around the room letting everyone know what Harry had done. They smiled and patted him on the head. Hermione was stunned. She could never get Dobby to wear new clothes she had bought. He would wear the hats, gloves and scarves she knitted but never wore the clothes.

" How did you do it Harry? I could never get him to wear new clothes. "

" I don't know, he has always been fond of me. He's coming to stay with us during the holidays too. I told him he was apart of the family and he cried. Maybe he's going soft? I really have no idea Mione. " Harry told her. He was actually suprised himself that Dobby had agree'd without punishing himself. Which he does less of now since Harry had talked to him about it for hours one night in the kitchens.

" Dobby" Harry called again.

" Yes Master Harry ? " Dobby stated.

Harry squated down level with Dobby " We are just about to head down for dinner in the Great Hall. Will you join us ? "

Dobby's head jerked up to look Harry right in the eyes. " Join you? Master Harry no one has ever asked Dobby to join them for dinner. No, no I can't" He shook his head.

" Dobby you are apart of my family. You know I am not like everyone else and My family and I would like for you to join us for dinner. Please? "

" Oh my Master Harry. I's don't know. " He shook his head and batted his ears , wringing his fingers.

" Come on Dobby, We would love for you to join us. " Draco said to the elf.

" Master Draco? You's want Dobby to joins you? "

" Yes Dobby I do. So does Harry and everyone else. Please?

Dobby was absolutely beside himself. He finally gave in.

" Masters Harry and Draco, I's will join you. "

Harry hugged Dobby, the elf was beside himself and didn't know what to think. He placed his hand on Harry's forehead.

" Dobby, what are you doing ? " Harry asked.

" So sorry Master Harry, Dobby was just checking to see if you were ill with fever or something. "

Draco and Harry both laughed at Dobby. Poor thing they thought. Lucius had been awful to Dobby and he was always Draco's favorite house elf. He was absolutely furious with Harry when he free'd him, but in the end he knew why.

" I'm ok Dobby, come on lets go to dinner. " He linked his hand with Dobby's and led him to the Great Hall with Draco's fingers linked on the other side.

" Severus. "

Snaped turned around slowly, Narcissa's hands holding onto his arms turned with him to see who was speaking.

" James " He said back.

" Severus, I know we have had a horrible past. I want you to know how ashamed and sorry I am for that. I know there is nothing I can say to make up for what I put you through. I hope we can start anew. " James looked confident but wasn't even close to it.

" No James your right. There is nothing you can say or do to change what you put me through. I supose for the sake of Draco, Harry and our own sanity we could try. " Severus bit his tongue. _Where did that come from he thought. _

Both men shook hands and James went to find Lily.

" I'm proud of you Sev. You've suprised me. I never would have thought you to say or do that . " Narcissa said squeezing his arm affectionatly.

" Cissy I suprised myself. I think I maybe coming down with something. "

Narcissa smacked him on the arm. " No Sev, your fine. Sometimes you learn from your mistakes. Sometimes it's too late. Givin a second chance I'm sure James won't repeat those. Life is to short and he knows that all to well. Wisdom comes with age. James watched you protect his son no matter how you felt about his father and him before. You knew what was right and what had to be done. What James did to you as a child was not Harry's fault and the strength it took for you to push past that. Well Sev that takes alot. It's time to let the past stay in the past and move forward which I know you both can do. " She smiled lovingly and they both headed to dinner.

The next day Harry and Draco took his parents shopping. Christmas was just a little over a week away. They first went to buy new wands. Next they went to get new clothes and robes. They kept a close eye on them. It wouldn't be long before word got out to the remaining death eaters that Mr & Mrs Potter were infact alive and back in the Wizarding world. After they picked up a few gifts they went to see Rosemerta who nearly fainted when they walked into her pub. They headed upstairs to fill her in on what had happend.

They spent the next few days brushing up on their dueling. Whirling hex's at death eaters and feeling that rush they had long since forgotten. They were just as good if not better then before. It's something you just don't forget. They had talked about going back to assist The Order. Harry was in flat disagreement with that. He did not want them in harms way, but of course they were not backing down. They would be attending the next Order meeting despite Harry's pleas not to.

As James , Lily and Harry arrived home from their last day of practice they were met with 3 steaming mugs of hot chocolate. Draco dragged them into the living room where the new Christmas tree was. Boxes of ornimates and other decorations were litered around the room. Today they would finally get the chance to decorate the house for the first time together. After a few hours they each went to seperate rooms to wrap their gifts to place them under the tree. It was rather festive looking all over the house. Draco went outside and magically put lights up just how Lily had remembered them being from her childhood. Something both her and Hermione always loved.

Hermione made her way to the airport to pick up her guest. She was going to get rest at Hermione's place while Hermione was at Harry's. She made her way through the airport and waited on the bench. Eyes glanced every direction looking for Riha. _The flight must be a little late_. She thought to herself. She waited there another 20 minutes before spotting her grabbing bags from the pickup area.

" Riha. " She called out walking towards her.

" Hello Hermione. I'm sorry the flight was on a slight delay. I am totally jet lagged. I don't see how people travel like this all the time. I should of port keyed or something. " She laughed.

" Yeah well Harry probably wasn't even thinking about that. He had just gotten a portkey for him and Draco . They would probably ask why he needed one from the states to Scotland. Harry probably didn't want to risk Draco finding out either. Since they both work at the Ministry."

" True, Lets get out of this loud airport. I can't wait to get there and get some rest. I'll be thankful for this jet lag later though I'm so excited to see Dray and Harry agin. If it weren't for Brad I would probably move here to be closer. "

" Oh yeah the whole Army thing. Well, after he is done with that you both could always move to London. It would be closer. "

" I'll have to talk to him about that. Thanks for suggesting it Hermione. "

The drive back seemed longer then it really was. Once they arrived and returned the car Hermione had borrowed from her Aunt they apparaited into Hermione's living room and she showed her the room she would be staying in for the night.

" Thank you Hermione. This means alot to me. " She curled up on the bed, pulled the covers up and passed out cold.

Molly came by later that evening with Hermione to bake goodies for the Christmas Eve celebration that was to be at Draco & Harry's this year. Christmas Day , dinner would be at The Weasley's Manor. The Burrow was simply to small and worn but they still liked to spend days there as well.

" I made 50 Rum Balls for tomorrow night. Do you think that will be plenty?" Hermione asked to Lily.

" I would say so. There is going to be so much food, I dare say we may be going over board. " Lily replied back to her.

" Oh Lily, you have no idea what a Weasley's appitite is all about. Ron could eat all 50 by himself. Not to mention Neville and all the other Weasley's that will be here. " She laughed.

" Well then I guess we will just have to make more things then . " She started up another batch of goodies.

Draco prepared homemade white american cheese dip with and without jalepeno peppers. Homemade extra chunky salsa dip hot and mild. Harry had bought quite a bit of crisps for dipping .

Molly put together 3 large vegetable trays with various dipping sauces, 3 trays of mini sandwhiches that excluded her corned beef Ron insisted that being left out no one needed to be sick at the holidays. Fred and George agree'd . Chicken , Ham and Roast Beef was plenty of a selection. If they didn't like it they could bloody well starve.

It was now nearing 11pm and everyone was worn out. They had just cleaned up the kitchen and had everything put away until later the next evening.

" Ok Mione , lets make sure we have everything we need. Lets hear it. " Harry said with his sleepy tone.

Hermione huffed in a large breath. " Ok we have Rum Balls, Firewhiskey balls , Chocolate chip, Oatmeal Rasin, Turtle and Peanut Butter cookies. Turtle Brownies, Homemade Fudge, Crumpets, Strawberry marmalade, The Christmas Cake and Christmas pudding for Christmas Day. 3 Trays of vegetables with dipping sauces , 3 trays of Sandwhiches , 4 bowls of cheese sauce and 4 bowls of Salsa. Butterbeer, pumpkin juice , elderflower wine and eggnog. I think that is it. " She sat down and took another deep breath.

" Well I think that should be enough, if not they know where the kitchen is." Harry said to the room.

" I believe so dears. They can save room for Christmas Dinner, I think its time I headed back home. It's been such a pleasure spending time here with you all cooking. " Molly bid her goodnight and left for her Manor.

" I should be going to. Ron should be home soon from Fred and George's. I'll see you all tomorrow evening. " She kissed everyone on the cheek and left for home.

" Well tonight has been interesting to say the least. " Draco said to everyone left.

" It certainly does take alot out of you. I don't see how Molly does this so much as if it were nothing. " Harry replied back.

" Well dear she has had plenty of years doing it with such a large family. This was probably a skip in the park for her. " Lily laughed and so did James.

" Thats so true Lils. I think we should get some rest now. Tomorrow is going to be tiresome as well. " They headed up to their own room for some much needed rest.

" Well, that leaves us. Are you ready to call it a night? " Harry asked Draco.

Draco didn't even reply. He grabbed Harry by the hand and led him to their room. He ran a bath for them both and slid in with Harry, feeling the hot water relax both of their acheing muscles. Both men were exhausted and the warm bath only added to it. They helped each other out and barely even managed to slide on sleepy pants, crawled into bed and both fell asleep just as their heads hit the pillows.

A/N

Sorry about the delay - I work in the Health care buisness and we have had a flu out break. Unfortunately I'm not feeling well. They have givin us all the medicine for it but I don't think I took it in time. I feel Horrid. Hopefully this chapter didn't suffer to much from me falling asleep twice while writing it. I do apologize. -


	13. Chapter 13

Rediscovering Harry

Chapter 13 - Draco's Christmas Suprise

Harry snuck out of bed bright and early Christmas Eve morning. He was going to be bringing Riha to the house so she would be there when Draco woke up. He made sure to cast a sleeping charm on Draco so he wouldn't wake up just yet. He quickly showered and headed down to call Hermione.

" Mione , are you awake yet? " Harry called through the floo.

" Yes Harry , I was wondering if you were ever going to wake up. I know it was a long night though so we have just been sitting here gossiping. "

" Oh , sorry about that I showered first. You can go ahead and bring Riha over if she is ready. I'm going to start breakfast before the charm wears off of sleepy head. "

" Ok , we will be there in a few minutes Harry right after Ron leaves. "

" Ok. Thanks agin Mione. "

He closed the floo connection and headed to the kitchen. His parents were already up and drinking coffee.

" Good morning. "

" Good morning darling, your up dreadfully early this morning. " His mother replied.

" Yeah, Mione is bringing Riha over in a few minutes so Draco will get his first Christmas gift. "

" Ahh manged to keep that a secret did you ? " His father replied.

" Yes , I can't believe it. It's not always easy keeping things from Dray. I'm pretty proud of myself for that one. " He laughed.

" You 2 joining us for breakfast this morning? Or are you heading over to help Molly and Arthur ? "

" We are heading over to assist Molly. She has alot of cooking to do and it gives us more time to catch up. " His mother offered.

" Ok then. You 2 stay out of trouble . " He gave them a look.

" Us , trouble whatever would give you that idea ? " His father smiled.

" Yeah whatever. I'm sure all those stories Sirius and Remus told me about were all lies. You would never do such a thing now would you? " He quirked his brow at his father.

" Never, I have grown since then. " He gave his son another look.

" You and Arthur will behave. If not then you will answer to both me and Molly. " Lily just glared and laughed at her husband. Harry laughed along to. No one wanted to cross those two woman mad.

" Well you two have fun. "

" Thanks sweetie. " She kissed her son on the cheek and grabbed James by the hand to get ready for their day out.

Just as Harry was finishing breakfast Hermione and Riha came through the floo and landed in the living room.

" I'm in the kitchen. " They heard Harry hollar through the house.

" Breakfast smells great. " They both replied.

" Thanks. Hermoine would you show Riha to her room so she can settle her things in. I'm going to wake up the sleeping Dragon and get him in a shower and dressed . Mione when you both are finished would you go ahead and set the dinning table and make sure that Riha is standing at the end of the table so that she is the first thing Dray sees when he comes down for breakfast. "

" Sure Harry. See you shortly. "

Harry made his way upstairs infront of the girls. He directed them to which door was Riha's and snuck back in to his own room. Draco was still sound asleep. Harry lifted the charm off his loveable sleeping Dray and slid back in the bed next to him. He stired and batted his eyes open. He staired up at Harry who was on his side just admiring his lovers face.

" Good Morning baby. Merry Christmas. " Harry pecked him on the forehead.

" Good Morning love, Merry Christmas. What has you so happy this morning? "

" Just waking up to you thats all. " He smiled honestly. " Come on , you have a shower to take, and breakfast is already waiting downstairs. "

" I can tell. It smells wonderful. "

He heaved Draco up and sent him into the bathroom. He grabbed out some clothes and took them in so Draco could get dressed when he was done. He relit the fire in the bedroom , it was getting rather chilly again.

Twenty minutes later Draco was out and dressed. Harry did whatever he could to stall Draco just a few minutes longer. He wanted to make sure the girls were downstairs.

" I'll be right back. I'm gonna check to see if Mum and Dad are gone already. You stay here. " He bit his lip hoping Draco wouldn't ask any questions.

He hurried out the door and slid into Riha's room. It was empty. He jumped down the stairs and into the dinning room where the girls were waiting.

" Good, I'll be right back , wanted to make sure you guys were ready , he is getting impatient with my stalling. "

Harry ran back up the stairs taking 2 and 3 at a time. He hoped Draco wasn't coming out. He stopped short of the door and tried to level out his breathing. Once under control he made his way back in.

" Mum and Dad are gone. You ready for breakfast now ? " He offered his innocent look.

" Hmm, Sure lets go eat the delicious smelling breakfast. "

Harry took ahold of Draco's hand and walked downstairs with him. He couldn't hide the grin from his face. He wanted to make sure that Draco entered the dinning room first. Just short of the door Harry dropped his hand and stepped behind him as they walked in.

Draco dead stopped infront of Harry but he was expectinng it. He leaned over and whispered. " Merry Christmas my love. " Breathing onto the back of Draco's neck.

Draco's smile widend and he through his arms around Riha giving her a deathly hug.

" Merry Christmas Draco , its so wonderful to see you again too. " She managed to release.

" Merry Christmas Riha, I can't believe your really here. How? "

" That you can thank Harry for. This was all him. "

He whipped around and grabbed Harry up into a tight hug. His feet were off the ground and Draco was starting to twirl him in circles. He dropped him and gave him a huge kiss. " Thank you love, I am so gratefull that you brought her here. It's one of the best presents in the world. " He let go of Harry and Riha and Hermione were giggling at the two of them.

" Let me guess. Mione had her little part in all of this. " He stated more then questioned.

" Guilty " She replied. " Honestly what would the two of you do without me? " She laughed again and joined everyone for breakfast.

Draco took Riha out to Hogsmede. She hadn't been here since they were little. Her Aunt Gwen had brought her here when she was younger and thats when she met Draco. They had hit it off so well that her Aunt would bring her back once or twice a year to visit until she became to ill to do so. They had kept in touch all these years. The healers couldn't do anything for her and neither could muggle medicine. Melanoma took her at the young age of 27. She had beaten it once and it was already to late the second time.

Riha was thinking back on all the times she had visited here. It was those memories that made her smile. Remembering Gwen when she was at her happiest. Riha gripped her wrist and looked down. She had a tattoo on her right wrist. It was in form of a bracelet in honor of Gwen and to those others who had been lost to the vicious cancer. Tears began to run down her cheeks and Draco took notice. He wrapped his arms around her. Silently letting her know that it was ok to remember her, he knew what she would be thinking just by her actions and that everything would be fine. They headed back home knowing tonight was going to take alot out of them and already Riha was wearing down.

Later that night everyone else was introduced to Riha. She was in better spirits due to the antics of the Weasley twins. Blaise had noticed the tatoo on her wrist and asked about it. He took a better look at her and realized he did know who she was.

" Your The Riha ? As in Riha Vaness? " Blaise asked abruptly.

She laughed. " Yes that would be me. Why do you ask? "

" Your work is brilliant. I can't believe it. You've known Draco all these years and I ...Good Merlin I never even put 2 and 2 together. "

All eyes were on Blaise and Riha. They had no idea what it was about nor did they know who she was.

" Blaise ? " Neville asked.

" Riha is one of the most talented Artists and tattoo Artists in America. I can't believe you all have never heard of her. I can't believe Draco has known her all these years and never mentioned it. Well I was just to daft to realize it . You know that picture in the living room of the lone tree and old bridge in the country side on canvas? That is one of Riha's. "

All eyes were now on her and mouths agape.

" Wow, that is such a beautiful picture. Powerful. Something has always drawn me to that picture when I'm at the house. " Hermione said.

" Thanks. It's sort of a passion of mine. My work has been tattoo'd on alot of people from all over the world. At first people would ask me to draw their tattoo's. It kind of got out of control. I ended up opening my own tattoo shop in Georgia. I also do graphics of my work. Tattoos are posted on my website along with the graphics and handrawn pictures. I draw, paint , do graphic and also photography. I'm flattered that you like my work so well and even own a piece. " Blush was creeping into her cheeks.

" Well I would certainly love to see more of your work. " Fred said.

" No problem. I'll get you some later if you'd like. "

" Awesome. " Both twins replied.

" Shall we open gifts now? " Draco spoke over the loud chatter. He was trying to devert the attetion from Riha and she was grateful.

Harry took Riha to the side. " I'm so sorry, I had no idea nor did I think that anyone would recognize you. I'll try to keep them away from you. "

" It's ok Harry. I'm use to all the attention. Although sometimes it can be a bit much. " She looked around the room. " But your friends and family seem so nice and I'm sure they won't hound me about it. I brought some of the pictures with me as gifts so...hopefully that will satisfy them enough. " She smiled and Harry gave her a warm hug and both went back to join in on the celebrations.

" Harry! Draco! Merlin's balls why in the world. " Hermione was abruptly shut up by Ron who knew she was going to scold them for buying them such expensive brooms. Harry and Draco laughed. They knew what would come eventually.

Everyone loved their gifts. Molly was thrilled over her new cookery. Now she would have even more of an excuse to have family dinners, new recipes. The Weasley's just looked at Harry and Draco with oh gee thanks expressions. They smiled and laughed. It's not like they were going to get out of those dinners either. It was something they didn't think about when they had purchased it.

Severus and Narcissa had arrived a little later then they had planned but it couldn't be avoided. He was suprised to see Riha there. She had done his Celtic Ink that now covered up the scar left from the Dark Mark. Draco had took Severus to her knowing that if anyone could do the job it was her.

" Hello again Severus. I didn't expect to see you here tonight. "

" Good to see you Riha. I could say the same to you. "

" Yeah well, Harry brought me here to spend time with Draco for Christmas. Brad is overseas again and I was going to be by myself. "

" Thats Harry for you. I bet Draco was suprised when you showed up. "

" Oh yes, but I am glad to be here. It's been a long time. "

" Yes indeed. You should probably go talk to Cissy. I'm sure she will be just as suprised. I'm can't believe she hasn't noticed yet. Never mind. "

" Riha , my it's good to see you again. I can't believe it. When did you get here? " Narcissa embraced her in a loving hug.

" Harry flew me in just yesterday. I was hiding out at Hermione and Ron's until this morning. Draco's Christmas present. "

" Well I'm sure he was certainly suprised. You look beautiful as ever I might add. "

" Thank you Cissy. As do you. "

The chatter went on well into the night. It was almost 1am before everyone had left. Lily , James, Draco and Harry cleaned up and made sure Riha didn't lift a wand or finger to help. They told her to get some rest. If she thought tonight was tiring. She hadn't had Christmas Dinner with the Weasley's. She would then meet Charlie, Bill and Fleur.

Riha woke later that morning not feeling well. She had been in the bathroom several times. Draco heard her and went to see if she was alright.

" Riha, are you ok in there? "

" I think so. Not feeling to well. "

" I can tell. "

She opend the door and let him in.

" How long has this been going on? "

" A few weeks now. I thought maybe I caught something but, geez Draco it comes out of no where and just hits me. "

" Riha ... Have you...Have you seen a Doctor ? "

" No , I haven't. You think I should? "

" Yes Riha you should. Ummm are you sure your not pregnant? "

" What! I don't think...I ...well I guess I could be now that you mention it. I never thought about it really. "

" I'll call Andromeda in the morning. I'm sure she will be at the Weasley's for dinner. Everyone will be there. "

" Will you see if she can come by here in the morning. I much rather do this in private Draco. "

" Sure hon, lets get you back to bed. I'll put a bathroom in your room so you don't have to use this one. " He guided Riha back to her room and set up her bathroom.

" Goodnight hon. Come and get me if you need me. " He put her in bed and went back to his own room.

" Dray is she alright ? " Harry asked once Draco was back in bed.

" I think so. Morning sickness is my guess. "

" Pregnant? are you sure? "

" I think so love. I'm calling Andromeda in the morning. Now lets get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a Long day for all of us. "

A/N - Well I don't feel any better today. Actually I feel worse. I probably won't update again until Friday night, it depends on how I feel.

The Character Gwen is based on a friend of mine who we lost this past year to Melanoma. Heaven is only 18 inches away.

It's 18 inches from your brain to your heart.

May is Melanoma Awareness Month.

" Get out of the Boat" and walk on water.


	14. Chapter 14

Rediscovering Harry

OoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N - Thank You again to everyone who has left a review! It means alot.

- I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with the books or movies. That belongs to JKR - I do own the plot and the characters - Rhia , Brad,

Kylie, Tim, Andy, Carissa , Nate , Charla , Mark and anyone else I may have missed that don't belong to JKR .

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 14 - Going back home.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

It had been a long night for Riha. She was awake most of the night and morning. Dosing off and on. Just as she would get comfortable enough to fall back asleep there it was again. That sick feeling. Threatening to send her straight back into the bathroom to spill what little contents that may be left. Even liquids were bothering her. Andromeda couldn't make it over that next morning. She had to be somewhere else for a while , but promised to stop by before everyone headed to the Weasley's for dinner.

It was now nearing 4pm. Riha was curled up on the sofa asleep for the first time that day without heaving into the toliet. Draco sat next to her on the bathroom floor and would wipe her face with a cool rag. She was miserable. He felt so bad for her. Hopefully soon this would pass. Hopefully this wasn't something more then they had thought. At 4:15pm Andromeda arrived through the floo. She made sure not to wake Riha just yet. Making her way into the kitchen she found Draco sitting there reading the paper and drinking tea.

" Draco, how is she dear? "

" Sleeping finally. She has been sick all night , all morning and finally. She is so worn out. She asked me to wake her when you arrived. " He looked at his aunt. His face tired from staying awake most of the night and morning with Riha.

" We can wait a few more minutes. I'll have some tea with you and then we can wake her. "

Draco talked with Andromeda for another 15 minutes and knew he had to wake up Riha , they were supost to be at the Weasley's at 5pm. Harry had already left to take some of the things over. He would be back soon.

" Riha, Andromeda is here . "

" Hmm ? she asked exhausted.

" My aunt is here to give you a check up. You can stay where you are I just figured that you would like to be awake to hear what she has to say. "

She slowly opend her eyes and looked up at the two.. She turned and layed on her back.

" Thank you Draco, Andromeda. I ..I'm ready. "

" Ok dear, just lift your shirt and I will preform the tests. "

Slowly she lifted her shirt. Andromeda did a series of wand motions and silently said the spells she would perform. After five minutes a warm glow emited from Riha's belly.

" Well at least it's nothing serious. You are indeed pregnant dear. Around 3 months to be exact. "

Riha smiled. " Thank you. I was affraid it might be something else, something worse. I guess there is news I need to share with others later on. Brad will be so excited. "

" I'm sure he will. In 2 months I will be able to tell you what your having. That is if you would like to know. "

" I think I would . I'm sure Brad would to. If only he could be here. " She looked away, a tear escaping her eye.

" Brad didn't leave you alone after all. " Draco smiled at her. " You know , your more then welcome to stay here for as long as you like. When Brad gets a chance to come home, we can get you there or he can come here. " Draco sat down on the end of the sofa and draped her legs over his lap.

" I have my buisness Dray. You know I can't just walk away from that. I may not be able to do the tats myself. I wouldn't want anything to happen and somehow get exposed to something but, I can still do the artwork and computer stuff. "

" Why don't we worry about this later. I have some ideas that could work. Do you feel up to dinner? Eating for 2 now. " He winked at her.

" I supose. I'm going to change and then we can go. " She got up and headed upstairs.

" Thanks again Andromeda. I know it's a relief to her, now knowing why she has been sick. "

" It should pass soon. Morning sickness for a witch doesn't last as long as it does for a muggle. She should be fine in a few days or so. "

" I'm sure she will be pleased to hear that. "

" I'm ready when you all are. " Riha called to them.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The next few weeks Andromeda taught Harry and Draco spells they could use to assist Riha. They learned healing spells and also how to tell the sex of the child. They had decided to return to America with Riha and would be leaving soon. They were going to help with the buisness and her through the pregnancy so she wouldn't have to be alone. Her sister Kylie had been running Vaness Impressions since she had been away and needed to get back to Florida to run her own shop.

" I've finished placing all the wards and charms on the house. Dobby is going to come by and check to make sure everything is ok around here while we are gone. He has also agree'd to assist us in Georgia if we should need him. Is everyone ready? " Harry directed towards Draco and Riha.

" I think so. Are you sure it's ok for us to portkey ? " Riha asked again.

" Yes Riha, I already made sure with Andromeda. It's set to bring us straight into your house. The baby will be ok. We placed a protection around you. Everything will be ok. " She gripped Draco's hand.

" Ok then , I'm ready when you all are. "

Draco and Harry both made sure they had a firm hold on Riha. All three of them placed their hands on the enchanged baby rattle and spoke the trigger word. "_ Bona _"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Landing softly into Riha's living room they smiled.

" See it wasn't so bad. " Draco said to her.

" Yeah , speak for yourself. " She looked like she wanted to hurl right then and there.

" Sit and relax. We will get all the bags where they need to be. Why not just take a nap. We can go down to the shop in a while and let Kylie know we are home. " Draco helped her to the sofa.

" Ok, I could use a nap right now. " She yawned.

After unloading everything into the rooms Harry insisted that they also take a nap. It could be a long day for them. No telling what Riha would have them doing.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Kylie was just finishing her last customer of the evening. Just as he had finished piercing his left nipple the door chimmed. Kylie turned around and a wide grin stretched across her face.

" It's about time you decided to come back home. I thought maybe Draco had decided to kidnap you forever. "

" Nice to see you to Kylie. I could go back. " She smirked.

" I don't think so. Do you know how many people have been looking for you, calling , emailing, ect. No more buisness trips. " She winked.

" I bet. Come back to my office when your done. "

" Andy you really should see a Dr about your obsession with piercings. Your going to run out of things to pierce soon. "

" Never, I'll just add more and some tats. " He offered her.

" I bet you would. I could never go out of buisness with you around. " She laughed.

" True, 3 new ones today. " He smiled and she rolled her eyes.

" Good to see you, always, " She headed to her office with Draco and Harry tagging along.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

" Wow, Riha this place is amazing. " Harry said to her. The room they went through to get to her office held alot of her artwork. Pictues and tattoos she had drew. Pictures she had taken were also up on the walls. Her office had some of her best photos on the walls. The room had black velvet furniture , purple marbeled flooring and the walls were white with black and purple celtic designs on them for border.

" I have another small gallery of work in another room. I'll show it to you later. " She sat at her desk and began to work at her computer.

A few minutes later Kylie entered the room. Riha stood and embraced her sister in a long awaited hug. " I'm so glad your home. " She said to Riha

" It's good to be home. I've missed this place a little. " She laughed. " It was nice to get away though. I enjoyed being with Harry and Draco. Oh yeah. How silly of me. Kylie this is Harry Potter and you already know Draco. "

She turned. Harry stood and stuck out his hand. " It's nice to meet you Kylie."

" It's a pleasure to meet you Harry. " _Damn he's gorgous. She thought. _

" There is something I need to tell you Kylie. " Riha faced her sister and bit her lip.

" Riha , is everything ok, is Brad ok? "

" Oh yes, everything is fine. Brad is fine. Actually I'm pregnant. " She smiled at her sister waiting for the reaction.

" Do What!!? Are you kidding me? Because if you are, so help me. " She was cut off abruptly by her sister.

" Not at all little sis." She raised her shirt and revealed her small baby bump.

" Oh My Gawd. " She held her hand to her sister's belly and began to rub her hand gently. " I'm really going to be... An...Aunt.. " She hugged her sister again. Tears falling from her face.

" Yeah, you really are. " She held onto her sister. She could feel her tears falling from her face onto the back of her shirt soaking through.

" Does Brad know yet? Is it a boy or a girl? " She asked.

" No, I will be writing to him tonight. I won't find out what I'm having for another few weeks. Probably sometime after Valentine's day. "

" Cool. Ummm What about.. Errr the magic? Will you have to do this with a magical Dr or can you do this normally , since we don't live in the Wizarding community?"

" No I can do this normal. I have Harry and Draco here to do the magical stuff. It won't be so revealing since we are muggle-born ourselves and Brad is non magical. The baby may not be magical. We won't know for sure yet"

" Oh well thats a relief to know. I don't want you here alone. I can come up on the weekends and Tim can run the shop. I've been thinking of moving up here anyway. Maybe we can just work for you instead of running two shops."

" That would be a big help. We can just move all your stuff here and just get a bigger place. With a show room for both of our stuff. Rename it Vaness Impressions 2 Or something. Lets talk about that later. I'm sure your husband would like to know what we are conspiring about. " She laughed.

" Tim won't give a shit. You know that. Whatever works is what he'll say. "

" True , he is too laid back for his own good sometimes. "

" Yeah but thats why I love him. "

" Hey, I think I want my nipples pierced. "

All heads turned towards Harry.

" What? " Came from the other 3 gawking at him.

" Yeah, I think it would be cool. Plus I've thought about it before. Hermione threatend me though" He laughed at the thought.

" Your serious? " Draco said.

" Yeah, I think it's pretty sexy myself. "

" Oh really? " Draco quirked a brow at him.

" I do. " Harry retorted in a sexy drawl.

Uh oh Draco thought. He knew that sound in Harry's voice. If he had it his way Harry would have already pinned Draco to the sofa and pierced his nipple himself.

" I'll think about it. " Draco replied and Harry smirked a devilish grin at him. _Oh I bet you will _, Harry thought.

Two days later Harry watched a guy get his nipples pierced. He flinched when the guy nearly come off the table from the pain. That made Harry rethink what he thought about doing before. Instead he decided to have his labret done and did so while Draco was off doing some errands for Riha.

" He is going to shit when he comes back and sees what you did Harry. "

" I know, but I think he'll like it Rhi. I do and it helps knowing some healing spells. It doesn't even hurt. "

" True. It would help alot if I could provide that to my customers. So many more would have things like this done. Pain is one of the things that keep so many from doing it. That and alot of places don't accept it as professional even though its so widely common these days. "

" Yeah but we don't have that problem. So many things are accepted in the Wizarding world that aren't in the muggle. I'm sure Kingsley won't say a word. No one will really. After the shock factor wears off. It feels good to finally be able to be myself. "

" I'm happy for you Harry. I'm sure Draco will love it. " She giggled.

" Whats so funny? " Draco said striding in from outside.

" Oh nothing, just being silly thats all. " Riha looked away.

Harry turned around and gave Draco a hello hug and kissed him softly on the lips. " Glad your back baby. "

" Mmm, I can see that. " Draco smiled. " Uhh Harrry what the hell is that? "

Harry laughed. " You like? " He gave Draco a small grin.

" It's different. I never thought I'd ever see you with a piercing. It's kinda sexy on you though , Yeah I like it . " He gave Harry another kiss.

" Your turn. " Harry said.

" Do what? Are you kidding me . "

" Not at all, now sit your ass down and pick a color. Mine is blue like your eyes, so pick a different one. "

Harry shoved Draco down into the chair. " Uhhh Green? " Draco bit his lip.

Riha smiled and went to get Draco surgical steel with a metallic green ball.

" I can not believe this. " Draco said to Harry.

" Oh believe it Dray. I think its Hot."

" Yeah but it's so, Un Harry like. It's kinda kinky. " He smiled.

" Oh its more Harry like then you think Dray. " He gave another sly grin.

Draco quirked another brow at Harry. " Oh really. And what else pray tell is more Harry like then I'm yet to discover? "

" Thats an adventure we will just have to uncover for ourselves now won't we? "

" Indeed. "

OoOoOoOoOoOo

" What in the bloody hell does purple mean? " Harry looked at Draco.

" I don't know. She didn't tell us that. Maybe I should go and find out. "

" You do that. I would like to know what the hell is going on. " Riha said to Draco.

" Ok I'll be back as soon as I can. In the mean time don't pierce or tattoo anything while I'm gone promise? "

Harry laughed. " I promise. "

Draco left 10 minutes later heading back to Andromeda's. To find out some answers. Something she forgot to mention apparently. What did the purple glow mean? Did it have something to do with the baby's magic? They didn't know and Riha was getting worried. While Draco was gone she wrote an email to her husband.

_Brad, _

_I miss you baby. I hope things are going ok over there. I know from your last letter that you are in a safer part of the country helping out families. It eases my mind knowing that and that you are helping others as always. Call me tonight when you get the chance. I hope it won't be to busy for you. If not just call when you get the free time. I have something to tell you. Oh and by the way Draco and Harry are here with me. They both pierced their labrets. Yes your reading that right. Both of them. Funny huh? Never expected that out of Draco did you? Suprised me as well but it looks rather good on him. _

_Stay safe sweetheart. _

_Love always_

_Rhi _

OoOoOoOoOoOo

A few hours later Draco returned with a wide grin. He made his way through the shop and into the office where Rhia and Harry were. They were looking through an album. Some of Rhia's work along with Kylie's. Some of the tats that were in this album were done together. Very talented they were. When both looked up when they heard the door open.

" Draco , what is it. By the look on your face it has to be good. " Riha feeling a little excited herself.

" Oh it's very good Rhi, Your having twins. A boy and a girl, thats why it was purple. Blue and Pink make purple , I should have realized that. Usually 2 different colored orbs appear. Andromeda said they must have been snuggled together at the time. " His smile widend.

" Oh My Gawd. " Her mouth hung open slightly. Her hand automatically went to her belly and was rubbing it gently. " Twins." She said again " I..I can't believe it. I hope Brad is sitting down when I tell him the news. "

" I'm sure he will be just fine Rhi. You know he is going to be sad. Knowing that he isn't here with you through this. He will be ok though. Maybe he can make it home for their birth. "

" I hope so. I know he will want to be here. "

" Congratulations Rhi, come on lets close up the shop and celebrate. I feel like steak. Anyone else? " Harry shut the album and put it away helping Rhia to her feet.

" Thank you Harry, and steak sounds wonderful. Haven't had any in a while. Fried mushrooms and ice cream sound good too. Come on. " she grabbed both of their hands and headed toward the door. They both gave each other that look of _oh no here comes the weird cravings _and left the shop.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

" Hello?"

" May I speak to my beautiful wife? "

" Well I guess so, since you were able to call her and all. " She laughed.

" Why Thank you. How are you baby? "

" Even better now that I've gotten to hear your voice. "

" I've missed yours as well. How are Draco and Harry? No more piercings I presume? "

" No, Draco threatend Harry. "

" Thats Draco. " He laughed.

" So you have something to tell me. Good I hope? "

" Very good. I hope your sitting down. "

" Laying down actually. "

" Ohh even better. Well your going to be a daddy. "

Silence. Breathing.

" Twice" She said again after the pause.

" Oh My Gawd are you kidding me? Thats wonderful baby. Twins" He said softly after his excitement.

" Uh huh a boy and a girl. " She was grinning from ear to ear.

" I'm going to be a daddy. " Brad Yelled out to the rest of his unit.

" Congrats Man!! " One yelled. " Way to go man. " another yelled. Whistles could be heard in the background. " This calls for a celebration."A few shouted. " Way to plant those seeds man " Slap Ouch dude what the hell from another.

" Brad tell Kurt to shut his mouth if he doesn't want my foot up his ass. That had to of come from him. Leave it to him " Rhia said to her husband.

" Kurt Rhia said if you don't shut your mouth she is gonna plant her foot up your ass when you get home and you know she will. "

" Sorry Riha " Kurt yelled in the background.

" I swear his mouth " She shook her head .

" I'm sorry baby. Mark hit him when he said it in your defence though. "

" Good. He will get it again when he gets home. " She laughed.

" I love you. "

" I love you to. "

" So when are the babies due? "

" Around June 17th. It's going to be a long hot summer to. "

" I'm sorry. "

" Why? You did nothing wrong. "

" Because I'm not there with you. Supporting you and going through all the experiences . " He was sad now.

" Don't let it bother you baby. It's not your fault. You have a job to do and it couldn't be helped. Draco and Harry are here with me. You will be home soon enough. Please don't worry. "

" I know , but it's not the same. Send me pictures? "

" Of course. Harry has been taking them already. That way you can watch me grow. I will also send you pictues of the ultra sounds. "

" Thank you. I love you. "

" I love you too Brad. "

" I'll try to call as soon as I can. " Brad kissed the phone.

" Alright. I'll be waiting. " Riha sent his kiss through the phone.

" Goodnight mommy . "

" Goodnight daddy. "

OoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N - This chapter is kinda out there. I blame it on the medicine I'm taking for the flu but it does kind of let us see another side of Harry that was revealed to Draco. Harry can let his wildness show now that he isn't being told how to be or how to live his life as well as Draco. Maybe I should of named this story differently but then again I had no Idea how this would eventually turn out. I'm just letting this story go with the flow unlike the other stories I have written.


	15. Chapter 15

Rediscovering Harry

OoOoOoOoOoOo

In this chapter I own Riha, Tim, Leona , Chrysalis Inn , Waldenburgh and Kylie. I forgot to mention in the last chapter that the trigger word for the portkey - Bona is latin for Blessing. Leona means Lioness in Latin and Chrysalis means Gold among other things.

Warnings - Smut and strong language.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapter 15 - What little do they know **

OoOoOoOoOoOo

" Hey Dray I think I'm gonna go visit Mum & Dad for a while. I'm sure being stuck at Grimmauld Place is driving them nutz. Maybe they will go back home for a while and we can make Hermione secret keeper. She will be able to give access to everyone we trust while we are gone and they won't have to stay away just to be safe while we are gone. Do you want to come with me? Since Kylie is here with Riha? "

" Sure love, I miss our friends to. Lets go tell the girls. We can come back later tonight. "

Draco and Harry headed over the Riha's shop. Kylie and Tim were up from Florida talking about opening a new place and moving closer to their family.

" Hey guys. " Harry greeted them when he and Draco arrived at the shop.

" Hey dude. " Tim called out.

" Harry, Draco! The girls squeeled.

" We just stopped by to tell you we were going home for a while. I need to take care of somethings for my parents. We should be back tonight though. Do you need anything while were gone? "

" Ohh Yeah would you bring me back some sweets? "

Draco laughed. " Sure Rhi. "

" Oh Thanks! " She hugged the two men so they could leave soon. " If anything comes up use this and call me. " She handed them her cell phone.

" Sure thing. We really do need to get a few of those so we can keep in contact with everyone back home. Would beat owls and portkey travel. " Harry added.

" Good Idea love. Lets stop by and pick up one for everyone. We can show them or Hermione can how to use them. Exchange the numbers that way we don't have to keep going back and fourth. "

" See ya when ya'll get back then. "

" Riha that southern accent is coming back out in you. " Draco laughed.

" What do you expect? I live in the south? " She rolled her eyes.

" Yeah but you had lost it for so long. It's just funny to hear when it slips out thats all. "

" Yeah , Yeah! Get before I throw you out. " She slapped his arm and gave him a short peck on the cheek before the left.

" Merlin Harry , and we are supost to start our jobs soon. If we plan on portkeying back and fourth it's going to wear us out. I think we should have a little talk with everyone tonight. "

" I know Dray. They aren't going to like it when we tell them, but we can try to do both right? If we are needed , urgent buisness and all. "

" Yeah I supose. Until the baby is born and Brad is back home atleast. "

" Ready? "

" Ready. "

Both held the rattle and shouted " Return bona " and in a whirl they were gone.

Harry and Draco landed firmy in the living room of their home. Harry flicked his wand and took down the wards and lit the fire. Draco turned on the lights. Nothing had changed. They quickly went to their room and changed into different clothes.

Harry stuck his head into the fire and called " Weasley-Granger's " .

" Hermione , Ron " He said as his face appeared into their fire.

" Harry? Harry is that you? " Hermione called from the hall way entering her living room.

" Yep , It's me Mione. Draco and I are home for a while tonight. We wanted to visit Mum and Dad and our friends. Can you and Ron meet us at Grimmauld Place in about 10 minutes? "

" Sure Harry, I'll go get Ron . He's in the den with Neville and Blaise. "

" Bring them with you. "

" Ok Harry, see you in a few minutes. "

Harry closed the connection and shook the ashes from his hair.

" They meeting us there? " Draco asked.

" Yep, lets go. They should be there in about 10 minutes. "

Both appariated in the bushes just across the street from Grimmauld Place. They went to the front and knocked. They opend the front door.

" Mum , Dad " Harry called through the house.

" In here Harry. " They heard Lily call back.

Walking through and into the kitchen they were met with a room full of people.

" Wow hello everyone." Harry and Draco replied.

" Hello you 2 . What brings you back? "

" We missed you guys. Whats going on here. Ron and the others should be here any minute. "

" Nothing, we were just chatting and having tea. Its rather late don't you think? " Replied James.

" Yeah, we sorta forgot the time difference. Sorry? "

" Nah its no problem Harry , you know that. " replied Remus.

Lily and James pushed by the others and hugged their son and then Draco.

" What have the both of you done to your faces? " Lily inquired just as the others had arrived and made their way into the room.

" Ah well that you can thank your son for. It was his idea. We had our lebrets pierced. "

" What? " Hermione said and swung both Harry and Draco around to face her and the others that had just entered.

They both laughed at her.

" Sexy huh? " replied Harry.

" Well...I ...uhhh yeah actually it looks rather nice on both of you. " She bit her lip.

" Harry what the bloody hell has gotten into you? " came from Ron.

" I like it. " Came from both Neville and Blaise. " We want ours done. "

" Nothing has gotten into me Ron. It's just me. "

" The Harry I knew wouldn't of done that. "

" No because the Harry you knew didn't make his own decisions or live his own life now did he Ron? "

" Uh ...errrr I'm sorry mate. Just different thats all. "

" No problem. Your not the only one learning new things about me. " He smiled.

" I guess not. " He replied.

Draco went to the other side of the kitchen to talk to the Weasley twins. Harry sat and chatted with his friends, Remus, Tonks and his parents.

" Hermione can Draco and I talk to you and Ron for a moment? "

" Sure Harry what is it.?" Hermione asked as they all stepped out of the kitchen and into the front sitting room.

" Well, we were discussing it and we wanted to make you and Ron our secret keeper. That way Lily and James could stay at home and not have to worry about the protection and stuff." Dray spoke to them calmly.

" Yeah instread of staying in this dump" Harry gaged.

" Wow Harry, Draco thats awesome. I would ...err We would love to do so. Are your parents willing to go home though? "

" We don't know. We wanted to talk to the both of you first just incase they both said yes and then we wouldn't have anyone to put them with. I miss them enough already. Knowing they are stuck in this house only makes it worse and then I worry alot more. "

" It's ok Harry. We fully accept. " came from both Hermione and Ron.

" Exellent! Thank you both so much for this. "

" Your welcome Harry. " Ron said as Hermione hugged him.

" You both need to let our friends and family know. So they can see the house and enter. Harry and I are going to get Lily and James back home. Dobby will stay with them while we are gone. There is something else we need to give you." Draco handed Ron and Hermione 2 cell phones. " They are already programmed with everyones numbers. Hermione show them how to use them. This way we can all stay in touch while we are away. It is also safer then owls until the other death eaters are caught. "

" We aren't coming home until Riha has the baby and Brad returns. We still have to tell Kingsley. We hope you guys can understand. Once we return we will join you all at the Ministry. " Harry explained.

" Well I'm not suprised. I figured the both of you would stay with her. She will need friends close to her. Both of you stay safe please. " Hermione said to them giving each a look of sadness.

" We'll be fine Mione. " Harry told her.

" Lets to tell the others. " Hermione led them back into the kitchen.

Draco passed out the other cell phones and Hermione helped him and Harry teach the others how to use them. They talked for a few hours and played some games. They took Lily and James home and called for Dobby who was more then happy to stay with them.

" If you need us just call. " Harry kissed his Mum and Dad good bye. " We have to go talk to Kingsley before we return. "

" Be safe sweetheart, you to Draco. " Lily hugged them both again.

" Give us a call Harry. Let us know how things are going. " His dad hugged the both of them one last time.

" We will. Love you. " They both said before apparaiting to talk with Kingsley.

It had already been a long day and night for them. Kingsley had agree'd to their extended leave and told them that their positions would still be there when they returned. They held onto the rattle one last time for the night and re-activated it . " Bona " whirling back to Rhia's.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

They landed hard into the living room this time. Worn out from the days events and the time changes. It was early evening when they returned and Riha was still at the shop with her sister and brother in law. Harry called the shop to let them know that they had made it back and were heading to bed.

I'm going to take a shower first. I feel gross. Harry grabbed a pair of sleepy pants and headed in for a shower. The hot water pounding down over his worn and tired muscles. It felt refreshing, water running over his head, down his face rippling over his chest.

Draco slid into the hot steamy shower with Harry . He reached out and let his fingers glide over Harry's smooth back muscles. He inched closer and pressed himself against Harry. He moaned softly. " Took you long enough love. "

" Shhh just relax. " Draco caressed Harry's body. Hands gliding ever so slowly up and over muscles. Harry continued to whimper noises at Draco's touch. He grabbed Harry's hips and tugged him closer. Pressing his erection into Harry's back. Another whimper escaped. His tongue flickering out and swiping across the back of Harry's neck slowly sucking as he reached around to the side. He gently sucked and nibbled working his way up to Harry's ear lobe.

" Oh God Draco." He moaned leaning his head back and to the side giving him better access. " It's been so long. " Draco slid his hand around Harry and ran his fingers across his stomach, down further until he gently took ahold and felt Harry throbb beneath his hands. He stroked him slowly at first and then picked up the pace.

" Please, don't stop " He begged. Holding onto Draco's other arm that was now wrapped around his waist. Rubbing his hand up and down his arm and interlocking their fingers. He moaned again. " Draco..I want you. "

" Mmm I want you to. So hot Harry, So sexy. " Draco moaned into his ear and began to suck on his ear lobe again. Stroking him slower again and tracing his tongue back down Harry's neck. Draco relased him and turned him around. Placing his mouth over Harry's letting the passion of the kiss wash over him. Harry pulled him closer and made sure their erections were rubbing against one another. He slid his tongue over Draco's bottom lip and bit it gently , licking again. He traced over Draco's jaw line and down the right side of his neck. Repeating what Draco had done to him just moments ago.

" Oh god Harry, please don't stop. I need you. "

Harry's hand traced down the front of Draco's chest and felt him hot and throbbing beneath his palms and began to stroke him for some release but he couldn't handle it anymore. He eached up and turned the shower off and led Draco back to their bed. Laying him down and climbing over Draco he pressed another warrented kiss to his lover's mouth and the battle of tongues were on again. He positoned Draco's legs never breaking the kiss and slid inside his lover's body. Breaking apart gasping for air. " So hot, warm. " Harry moaned his lips lingering over Draco's.

Harry lifted his body up and began to move inside Draco slowly while he let out little moans of pleasure. Draco took himself in his hands and stroked himself to Harry's rythem. Harder , faster Harry moved within him , Draco keeping up his pace and threw his head back further into the pillows closing his eyes and practically screaming Harry's name. He opend his blue grey eyes and attached them to Harry's brilliant green ones. Love , want and need poured from both of them. Draco bucked his hips and against Harry more driving him stark raving mad. " Oh God Draco.. I can't last much longer if you keep..." He didn't have to say much more Harry released his orgasam into Draco just as Draco released his own over his hands and stomach. Harry slowed his pace , feeling the searing pain of pleasure that lingered there still moving as his orgasam sent shocks through his body. He wiped the cum off of Draco's hands and stomach and lowered himself to lay ontop of him attaching his lips once again. He pulled back and ran his tongue over Draco's lebret piercing. " So sexy . "

" Mmmhmm oh yes you are and Draco licked his in return. "

Harry rolled off of Draco pulling him with him over on his side and wrapped his sexy blonde lover around himself. Pulling the covers up over them, feeling the warmth that radiated from each other. Each murmmering " I love you" and falling into blissful sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco woke the next morning , his sexual urge , want and need to make love to Harry surging even greater then the night before. He was trobbing already painfully and he wrapped himself around Harry even more. His arms wrapped around his body and fingers tracing delicate patterns over his chest and nipples. Moans escaped from Harry's mouth still half asleep.

" Mmmm Good morning love. " Harry moaned

Draco just moaned into the back of Harry's neck. Harry took Draco's hand in his and moved it down his body, over his hip and placed his hand on his ass. Draco squeezed a handful parting his cheeks. Harry;s hand was now on Draco and he slipped him between his cheeks, Draco rubbing against him moaning louder. " Mmm definately a beautiful morning. " He said to Harry.

Harry put lube into his hand and rubbed it over Draco then placing the head of him at his opening and sliding him in gently a moaning gasp pouring from his mouth. Harry continued to lay on his side. Draco's arms still wrapped tightly around him and he moved closer into Draco's body and felt every inch of him inside. He layed there and let Draco move slowly all the while enjoying every stroke he recieved. He wouldn't touch himself nor let Draco touch him, he was going to just lay there in utter bliss feeling every bit of ecstacy that Draco was giving him. He knew he would cum twice over just by the position they were in and the strokes Draco was delivering to him. " Mmm Draco you feel so good. I love it this way. " He contintued to moan. It was almost difficult not to, he couldn't control it. Every stroke Draco delivered inside of him rubbed his prostate slowly and his erection was painful and pleasureful all in the same. He came and let it just run while Draco continued fucking him slowly. By the second time he came, Draco quickend his pace slightly.

" Oh God Harry. This is...mmm So different. Hot, I can't get enough. " Draco moaned. By the third time Harry came he couldn't control it anymore his hands slide down Harry's and stroked his lover, Harry came again. Panting hard and Draco grabbed ahold of his hip and thrust into him hard and fast delivering mind blowing thrust into Harry now and all Harry could see at this point was blinding white light. " Oh my fucking God Draco. " He came again and again by the time Draco came once. Harry was completely out of breath and couldn't see. His heart felt like it was about to explode and he had to turn over on his back and sit up slightly to catch his breath.

" What the hell. That was bloody hell Dray. " Harry contintued to try and speak.

" I know Harry, I can't explain it either. " Draco said breathlessly. " Definately mind blowing. God it felt so utterly fucking great. God I Love you. " He collapsed back onto the bed and held Harry in his arms.

" I love you to Dray. I don't know if I could take that again today. I've never came so much and hard in my life let alone without anyone ever touching me. Merlin fuck. Dray your going to be the death of me at such a young age."

" Not if you kill me first. " Draco said matter of factly.

They both laughed and fell back asleep. To exhausted to force themselves up and shower for the day. It could wait they didn't have shit to do and Riha had taken the day off to spend it with her sister in a small wizarding community just outside of Atlanta called Waldenburgh.

Hours later the two woke up it was nearly 2pm and both of them were starving. They forced themselves out of bed and into the shower. They dressed and headed down to make a late lunch. Half way through lunch Draco's cell phone rang. It was a frantic Riha.

" Draco, you and Harry have to get here quick. Something is wrong. The people here are frightend. " Riha was talking quickly and trying to catch her breath .

" Riha , slow down whats wrong. " He asked a sinking feeling in his gut.

" Draco, their here, 3 dark wizards in black robes. They are terrorizing the community. You have to get here quick. Call the others if you have to there is an extra portkey to my house at your house on the mantle of the fireplace in the living room Please Draco. We are at the Chrysalis Inn. It's owned by a powerful witch here by the name of Leona, tell her you are here to see me, she will let you up. The place is surrounded by powerful magic and we should be ok, Hurry Draco please! " The phone was disconnected and Draco jumped to his feet frantically telling Harry what was going on and to call Hermione and the others.

He ran up the stairs and grabbed extra clothes , potions and shoved them into a bag shrinking it and stuffing it into his pocket. He threw on his shoes and grabbed Harry's jumping down the stairs and almost losing his balance. He then called Tim to get his ass over there they had a battle to fight and woman to rescue. 20 minutes later everyone was standing in the living room frantic.

" What the hell is going on? " Ron shouted.

" The girls are introuble. Riha called and said 3 dark wizards were in Waldenburgh terrorizing it. Probably trying to take the community over. They probably think since it's a small American wizarding comminity they could do so. But little do they know it's also the same comminity the powerful Leona lives in and owns the Chrysalis Inn we are to meet the girls there. Tim is going to apparaite us all there. Everyone grab ahold tightly and don't let go we can't waste anymore time. "

" On the count of Three we are going" Tim said.

" Just go Tim Go!! " Draco screamed.

With one loud crack they were all gone.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Everyone landed hard and in the lounge area of the Chrysalis Inn. Liona was there waiting for them She had set the wards to let only people who were to cause no harm in.

" I'd rather to have seen you under different circumstances Tim but thank you for coming. These must be the friends Riha had told me about. You must be Draco, Harry, Ron ,Hermione, Blaise and Neville. I am Leona the girls are waiting for you just up the stairs in room 17. They will get you up to speed before we go after these assholes who dare step foot here to cause harm. I will be up in a few minutes. " She nodded her head and disappeared.

" Ron call Kingsley and your father. Tell them where we are and what is going on and to call the American Minister of Magic. He is probably aware but he needs to know that we are in the area and taking the bastards out. Also make sure they know that we are with Leona at the Chrysalis Inn they will know what you mean. " Draco ranted on his way up the stairs to find Riha and Kylie. He must keep Riha and the babies safe.

" Draco, I'm callling Mum and Dad. We can send Riha and Kylie there until we get this under control. There is no way I'm letting Rhia fight or be harmed. " Harry called out to Draco.

" Thank you Harry. She will be pissed but will understand. Actually she was scared and thats not like Riha. "

Ring , Ring, " Mum ? " Harry asked.

" Harry, are yo ok? " Lily asked.

" For now yes, something has happend. Draco and I will be sending Riha and Kylie to the house. Keep them safe no matter what. Kingsley and Arthur are on the phone with Ron now and know what is going on. Call them when the girls get there. Call Andromeda , Narcissa and Snape and get them to the house. I want Andromeda to give Riha a check up. Her and Kylie can stay in the room that is already hers. We'll be ok Mum just take care of the girls. I love you and dad. please tell him that. Make sure Dobby knows as well he can place powerful protection charms on the house as well once they are there. "

" Becareful Harry , we love you to and Draco. We will be waiting for the girls in the living room. "

Harry hung up the phone just as Draco knocked on the door of Room 17.


	16. Chapter 16

Rediscovering Harry

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to leave reviews for this story and a special thanks to those who are faithful reviewers. Hugs!!

This chapter will contain some strong language.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 16 - American and England Branches United.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The door to room 17 had been thrown open and a frantic Rhia threw herself into Draco's arms. Tim slid past and grabbed ahold of Kylie who was beyond fuming mad. He hugged her close , her face burried into the curve of his neck and he spoke calming words into her hair.

" Draco, thank god your here. All of you. I'm scared Draco, the babies. " She began to sob.

" Don't worry Riha, we are sending you and Kylie back to our place to stay with Harry's parents , Mother , Severus , Andromeda and Dobby. We have to keep you and the babies safe. "

" I want those bastards dead Draco I'm not going anywhere. They could of killed us , and the babies. " Kylie shot back towards the other 2.

" No Kylie you need to stay with Riha and keep her calm and safe. She can't get stressed out, the babies. We will take care of it." He sent her a look pleading her to do as he asks.

" Fine, but only because she is my sister and carrying my first and only neice and nephew. " She hugged closer to Tim. " I want them to pay, I want them to know they are not to fuck with my family, or the place where they live. " She told her husband making sure the others heard every word and felt just how furious she was.

" Ron please take the girls to the house and head back we will wait downstairs for you. We need to talk to Leona. " Harry asked of his best mate.

" No problem Harry. Come on Riha , Kylie. " He grabbed ahold of both woman. Holding them both tight to his side with the portkey now tied around his neck. Both girls placed their hands on it firmly making sure it was pressed against Ron's body. All three disappeard in a stormy whirl.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Downstairs Leona was awaiting for them in the lounge. She had assembled her own small team in the meanwhile. They were all dressed in a subtle tone of gold. Easily identifiable so there would be no mistaking them in this battle.

" Thank you all for coming. " She spoke calmly. " I have gathered the same color of clothing for each of you, that way we know who each of you are and that you are with us. It will be no mistake who is apart of our team. The three we are after are dressed in Black Robes with hoods covering their faces. Two are very tall , probably males. The other one is shorter. Probably female. She seems to be the one leading them. We are not sure why they are here or what they want but they have made a terrible mistake by coming here and doing what they are. Already 3 innocent people have been killed 1 of them being a child. I will not stand for it. After you all change we are heading out. "

" Harry, Hermione and I are able to heal if anyone gets injured. I have also brought potions that I will pass out. They are simple pain relieving potions incase you need to use it to conintue on. I also have other potions with me to aide if anything were to happen. I know these 3 wizards or witches are death eaters or followers of Voldemort. He has been killed. They are trying to keep the war and endless fighting going. They won't stop until we stop them." Draco looked around the room trying to take in all the faces he did not know.

" Is everyone ready then? Leona asked the group. "

Everyone nodded. " Ok here goes nothing. " She strode to the front doors of her Inn, with the flick of her hand the doors flung open and the small group of about 15 stepped out in gold and headed down the street further into town. They branched out into five groups of 3 and headed in different directions. Leona strolled down the center of the street making sure her senses were on full alert. She could feel dark magic in the air and it only made her temper flare even more. Her power rivaled that of Dumbledore and Voldemort and used for only good. She despised the Dark Arts having lost someone close to her because of it.

Just as they reached Wyatt Nole's bookstore a stunning hex hit the person to her right. She whirled around and with one hand revived her friend and with the other she shot a body binding curse at the attacker hitting them square in the chest. His tall figured hit the ground and before anyone else could move she was standing over the top of him. She bound him tighter and banished him to her Inn in a locked room.

Up around the corner Harry , Draco and Tim found another who had a young couple in their early twenties pressed against the wall. His hands were wrapped around their throats and their wands were scattered to the ground next to them. Harry silently summoned the wands while Draco crept up and stuck his wand into the back of the death eater. He dropped the 2 he was choking. Tim and Harry went to entervate them and make sure they were ok and sent to the Inn for healing. Draco dropped the unknown death eater to the ground with a swift blow to his back and kicked him over. Wand pointing directly at his heart.

" Who the hell are you and what the fuck are you doing here. This is not their figtht it is ours. " Draco was fumming.

The death eather laughed manically. It was almost scary, the sound. Reminded him of his aunt Bella and her husband Rodolphus. He stiffened slightly and kicked him again. " I asked you a question you stupid git now tell me who the hell you are and what the hell you want. " His wand was now digging into the man's neck.

" Why Draco. I never figured you would be here defending these low life witch and wizards, but then again you yourself are a worthless coward who is shagging the fucking Potter boy. How sick. " The mans voice was still sickly sounding to his ears and he knew exactly who it was. He ripped the hood of the cloak from the mans face.

" Well Rabastian I didn't figure you for one to be someone elses bitch either. It's all to clear to me now who you are here with. Where is the bitch anyhow? I know she's here. She never could get over the fact that I would never love her. I'm sure after the blow from Blaise, she just couldn't handle it? I guess you could never please her " Draco smirked down at Rabastian Lestrange. " You were always Voldemorts bitch as well. " He kicked Rabastian in the stomach again.

Tim shot him with a stinging hex every few seconds causing the nutt to be uncomfortable but not using an unforgiveable on him which he was just about to do if he didn't get any answers soon.

" Look here you vile piece of shit. I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but if you don't tell us what we want to know I will crucio your ass until you meet Voldemort in hell where I'm sure you won't have a problem taking your role back up as his personal bitch boy. " Tim was coming unglued.

Rabastian laughed again. This time Tim pounced and knocked the shit out of him. He was bleeding, cuts and bruises were appearing quickly and Draco had to pull Tim off of him. " Tim don't kill him yet. " Draco spoke with rough gasps of air.

" I'm telling this one last time. Tell us what we want to know or I will crucio you. " Tim's eyes were starting to glow with furious anger and he kicked him in the side sending a sharp pain through Rabastian's body.

" I don't know where she is. We split up. If Blaise is anywhere around she is probably looking for him. She knew Riha lived somewhere near here and her plan was to get her to get to Draco. If not get to Blaise through her as well seeing as she could never sink her claws into Neville. " Rabastian was now singing like a canary. " She wants to try and take over communities here. She says that the American Wizarding world is clueless and weak. I think she is trying to become the next Dark Mistress. Some are taking her seriously. Macnair's son Phyllup is with us. "

" I bet Bella and Rodolphus would be so proud of you selling out your very own. " Draco kicked him again. Tim gave him a quick kick to the face sending blood pouring from his nose.

Harry bound Rabastian with a double spell and wrenched him to his feet. They were leading him back towards the Inn when they ran into Leona.

" He sang like a canary. We are taking him back to the Inn to lock him away until we find Pansy Parkinson. She is with Phyllup Macnair. Son of Walden Macnair , one of Voldemort's inner circle. Ruthless bastard. " Harry reported to her.

" No need to go all the way back, I can banish him there until we are ready to head back. I assume that is the one I have already banished there. If he could aim half straight he may of hit me and not Harlin who was to the right of me. I guess we are to hunt down this Parkinson woman next. She will pay for this. " Leona banished Rabastian to the Inn.

" Well from what Rabastian has said. She is trying to rise as the next Dark Mistress. I guess she is heart broken. She thinks by starting here with a few followers she can soon take over the Brittish communities. She thinks they are weak here and clueless. Little does the bitch know. " Harry said to Leona.

" Yes Harry, always a big misunderstanding with simple minded people. To bad it will only get her killed. The other American Order members are trying to reassure the community that everything is under control. "

" We need to go, If she finds Neville or Blaise. Things could get pretty bad." Draco turned and headed up the street in the direction Leona was heading when they ran into her. They crept around the small town for half an hour. Just as they had headed towards a wooded area they heard Hermione's voice.

" What in the Bloody Hell do you think your doing Parkinson. Merlin knows you were never one of the bright ones. " Hermione spat at her.

" First I think I'm going to kill you once and for all you Know-it-all-bitch. Never could keep your nose out of other peoples buisness. " She fired a bolt of red light towards Hermione and she dove to miss it.

" You bitch!!" Hermione screamed and shot stuptify at her. Pansy had dove and bangned her shoulder into a tree stump. Still trying to fire hexes and jinxes towards Hermione.

Ron snuck up on the other side but before he knew it was hit with a stunning spell.

Draco and the others had just arrived when Ron fell and Leona waved her hand and knocked Pansy across the ground. Her body thumped against a tree about 5 feet away. Draco helped Hermione to her feet and Harry got to Ron. Leona bound Pansy and would be questioning her back at the Inn. They walked back looking for Blaise and Neville. They had met up with the others but those 2 were still missing. Nearing they saw Blaise. Running frantically towards them

" Have you all seen Neville. I can't find him anywhere. " He was breathing hard clutching his chest.

" No we thought he was with you. Oh god. I bet Pansy got him. " Draco replied.

" Pansy? What the.." His eyes followed everyone elses and saw that Leona had her bound and gaged leading her back to the Inn knocked out cold.

" What the hell is she doing here? " He asked.

" Apparently with Rabastian Lestrange and Phyllup Macnair, trying to take over smaller communities, after Me , you and Neville for breaking her heart, Trying to become the next Dark Mistress and once again over estimating herself. I have Veritaserum with me though. We will find Neville don't worry Blaise. " Draco told him on their way towards the Inn.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Very tired and exhausted everyone collapsed in the lounge. Draco healed Ron and Hermione and gave them some more pain relieving potion. All three had been captured and were now out cold locked in a room in the basement.

" You all should rest. A few of the members here are out looking for Neville. We will go down and talk to them in about half an hour. We want to see if Neville can be found first without talking to them again. The Ministry here has been notifed and they will be sentenced to death once brought in. We will have to get any useful information out of them while we can. They will let me keep them as long as I wish to. I also have Veritaserum. We will question the 3 of the seperately. I will have a list of questions for each of them that way we cover as much as possible not asking each of them the same. Grab some food and beverages from the dinning area just through the next door. Thank you all for coming here and helping out. " She disappeared once again.

Thirty minutes later the others had arrived back without Neville. They had talked to Leona and there she was again standing before them.

" Follow me, it's time we speak to the three in the basement. Neville hasn't been found. " She turned and headed towards the door behind her desk. The others followed after her heading into the darkend basement.

Just starting down the stairs the lights came to life and the hall they were walking through brightend as well. Halfway down she turned and opend another door that revealed a large room with 4 other doors. Each one holding a different prisoner and the other a bathroom.

" Draco , Harry enter the first door and talk to Rabastian. Hermione, Ron you go and talk with Macnair. Tim come with me, we are going to talk with Miss Parkinson.

Entering the first door Draco and Harry shut the door behind them with their wands pointed at the man lying on the foor knocked out cold. Harry kicked him one good time before waking him. He wrenched the man up by his robes and sat him in a chair. His eyes were rolling and Draco walked over and slapped in across the face.

" Now, your going to tell us where she took Neville. " Draco spat at him.

Rabastian groaned. His head was pounding and it hurt to talk. " I..I don't know. " He breathed out.

" Bullshit. " Harry yelled at him. " Draco the Veritaserum. "

Harry grabbed a handfull of hair and wrenched the man's head back. He pried his mouth open and Draco poured in 4 drops, shut his mouth and forced him to swallow. Rabastians head straightend up a bit, his eyes glazed over. Just what they wanted to happen.

" What is your name? " Draco asked.

" Rabastian Lestrange. " Came out in monotone sounds.

" Who are you here with? "

" Phyllup Macnair, Pansy Parkinson , Daphne and Astoria Greengrass. "

Draco shot Harry a look. " So there are five of you. Where are the Greengrass sisters? "

" I don't know. "

" Do they have Neville ? "

" I don't know. " He repeated.

" What does Pansy want? "

" To become the next Dark Mistress. She wants to make sure that Potter or any of his friends and family ever have a peaceful life and to eventually finish what Voldemort started. "

" Like hell she will ever suceed Did the bitch not ever learn from the first time when I killed his evil ass. She isn't even a quarter as powerful as he was. Has the bitch gone even more insane then she was before? " Harry yelled agin.

" Yes. " was all he spoke.

" I guess that means yes she is more insane. " He looked at Draco.

" What drove Pansy to these decisions ? "

" Heartache. She does not feel anymore. All she feels is pain and is using it to accomplish what she desires. For you to suffer what real pain and heartache is. "

" What kind of nonsense is that. I think Voldemort pretty much suceeded in that already."

The two knocked him out again and went out the door to talk to Leona.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

" I won't ask you again Miss Parkinson where is Neville Longbottom? "

" I'm not telling you bloody anything you stupid bint. " She spat towards Leona.

" Very well then. I will just take what information I want. "

Tim grabbed Pansy's hair and threw her head back pouring the truth serum down her throat, forcing her to swallow. When the desired effects to place she questioned her again.

" Where is Neville Longbottom? "

" At the Greengrass estate in Wiltshire. "

" Thats where Malfoy Manor is. She has her close to Draco's mother. " Tim told Leona.

" Who has Neville held there? " She asked.

" Daphne and Astoria Greengrass. " She poke biting her tongue.

" Do you have any new followers Miss Parkinson? "

She tried to fight speaking , Tim pulled on her hair harder. " NO, she spat. "

" Just the ones remaining after Voldemorts defeat? "

" Yes. " She growled.

Very well Tim. Let her go. I've heard enough. She bound Pansy tighter and put a silencing charm on her.

We know where he is. We can get the Greengrass sisters and send them here to the Ministry for their crimes. It's time we tell the others and go get Mr. Longbottom. They exited the room to find the others already waiting in the room. " This way. " She led them back up from the basement.

" Leona did you find out where Neville is ? " Blaise asked.

" I will tell you all what I know once we get back up to the lounge. "

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Everyone took their seats in the lounge room of the Inn. All eyes were on Leona.

" Harry, Draco what information did you get from Mr. Lestrange?

" Nothing really other then there are 2 more assisting them. Daphne and Astoria Greengrass. "

" Yes I have gathered that much myself. Good news is that Miss. Parkinson has no new followers. Hermione, Ron anything from Macnair? "

" Nope just the same information everyone else has seemed to aquire. " they both replied.

" The good news is that Tim and I were able to find out where Mr. Longbottom is and who has him. Once I tell you this. I would like for Ron to call Kingsley and his father to let them know so they can head over to retrieve him while we portkey near by. Neville is being held by Daphne and Astoria Greengrass , In the Greengrass Manor in Wiltshire. "

" Thats near Malfoy Manor. About 3 miles up the road. " Draco spoke.

" We are escorting our 3 prisoners to the American Ministry. Where they will go before our Minister of Magic Alek Sellers who is well aware of what is going on. He will sentence them then. Lets get going. We still have to get to Wiltshire. "

Everyone left with Leona for the Ministry escorting the prisoners. The building was similar to the one in England. The guards knew who she was and why she was there and everyone was sent through special doors.

They entered a special court room that was filled with people of the High court. The head bench was occupied by non other then Alek Sellers.

" It's good to see you have caught these Dark Wizards and have delivered them sucessfully. " He spoke to the group. " It's good to see you Miss. Figg. " At hearing her name, everyone's head turned toward her. She smiled.

" Yes, I am related. She is my great-Aunt. " She smiled again and Harry's heart sank. Mrs. Figg had been there for him through his life keeping an eye on him even though she was a squibb. It was now apparent to Harry just how powerful her family really was.

" I Alek Sellers American Minister of Magic hear by sentence Phyllup Macnair, Rabastian Lestrange, and Pansy Parkinson to death for the three murders of Gary, Carla and Jena Coulter and for the kidnapping of Neville Longbottom. Guards please take them to their cells. Their lives will end in one hour. "

Everyone felt relief. Finally their goal to rid the world of anyone who followed Voldemort was getting closer to being over. Their first mission so to speak for the Ministry a sucess once they had Neville back.

" Thank you Minister. We are now going to capture the other 2 who have Mr. Longbottom. Minister Kingsley in London has already been notifed and his team of Aurors are heading to the Greengrass Manor in Wiltshire now. We must get there imediately. "

" You may go now Miss Figg. Thank you once again. "

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Everyone was just about to apparaite down the road from Malfoy Manor heading towards The Greengrass Manor when Blaise's phone rang.

" Hello? "

" Blaise...Blaise I..I love you "

" I love you to Neville. " Everyone staired.

" It's Neville. " He shouted to the group.

" Are you ok Nev. Did those bitches hurt you? "

" I'm ok Blaise. I gave them their fair share of injuries. The Aurors have them now and are going to escort them back to America . They are taking me to Draco and Harry's. Please hurry Blaise. "

" We are on our way. I love you. " He hung up the phone.

" They are escorting Daphne and Astoira back here to Alek. Neville wants us to meet him at Potter Manor where they are taking him now. We have to hurry. "

" Ok Blaise. Leona you can go with Harry and everyone else meet back at our house. " With that Draco left with a loud crack. Apparaiting that long of a distance was dangerous but at this point no one cared.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

" Neville. " Riha rushed to his side. " Are yo ok? Where are the others? "

" Yeah, I'm fine Riha. They are on their way back here now. "

" Hold on let me get Andromeda she can heal you. " She swept from the room bringing back Andomeda.

" My dear boy. What happend. " She asked just as Kylie , Lily and James entered the room.

" There was of course an attack in America. We went out to find them when Blaise and I ended up seperate somehow. Not sure really what happend. Next thing I know 2 witches grabbed me from behind while another strolled towards me and shot me with hexes. It was Pansy Parkinson. The two that held me were Daphne and Astoria Greengrass. They took me back to their Manor in Wiltshire. They tortured me for a while but nothing to bad. Apparently the others figured this out captured Phyllup Macnair, Rabastian Lestrange and Pansy Parkinson took them to the Ministry there where they are being sentenced to death for murdering 3 and for my kidnapping. Kingsley is escorting Daphne and Astoria there now with 3 other Aurors and that is all I know. "

Andromeda finished healing all of Neville's wounds and fed him a pain relieving potion. Just as it washed over him the others appeared in the livingroom.

" Neville. " Blaise shouted and wrapped his arms around him. Embracing him into a hug that revieled just how much he had been scared and missed him. " I'm glad your safe. " He kissed his lips and burried his face back in Neville's neck.

" Mum, Dad, " Harry hugged his parents.

" Mother, Riha, " Draco braced both of them in a hug. " How are the babies?" He asked Riha rubbing his hand over her much larger belly.

" There fine Draco, How are you though. "

" Fine , fine. You should be resting, six months along and already huge. " He smiled at her and she slapped his arm.

" I am not Huge Draco Lucius Malfoy you take that back. " Laughing but trying to keep an angry tone.

" Okay, Okay. "

" Dobby" Lily called.

" Yes Mistress Lily ? " Dobby called to her.

" Could you bring us some tea dear. We are going to need lots of it. "

" Yess right aways Mistress. " He fled the room ears flapping.

Kinsley and Arthur arrived a short time later. It had been a very long day for everyone.

" Leona Figg. So good to see you again beautiful as ever I might add. It's been a long time. " Kingsley hugged her.

" Indeed it has Kingsley. I never would have thought it would be under these cirumstances. "

" Lets have some tea and catch up shall we." Kingsley took Leona by the hand and escorted her to the dinning room to talk a little more privately.

" I'm going to make some dinner for everyone. If anyone needs me I'll be in the kitchen. " Riha left the others who were now relaxing more and laughing. They had missed their friends greatly.

Being from the south and having to feed so many people Riha decided to make Southern fried chicken, mashed potatoes, milk gravy, green beans, baked macaroni and cheese, homemade buiscuits , and apple pie to be topped with vanilla ice cream for dessert. The smells were lingering through the house and stomachs began to growl. Several platters and bowls of each now lined along the prep table that was in the kitchen. With so many this was going to be buffet style.She headed back into the living room to let everyone know dinner was ready.

" Everyone dinner will be served buffet style. All the food is lined up on the prep table in the kitchen and we will be having dinner in the Dinning room where you can get your drinks. " She proceeded back into the kitchen and everyone else bolted up and behind her.

" It smells delicious Riha. I'm starving. " Came from Ron.

" When aren't you starving Ronald. " Hermione giggled. " Just like when we were in school. "

" Shush. I'm still a growing young man. "

" Keep telling yourself that. " She laughed again along with the others.

" It really does smell wonderful Riha. I can't imagine how Harry and Draco keep their figures if you cook like this all of the time. " Lily stated.

The two just looked towards each other and grinned.

" I really don't want to know. " Came from James.

The laughs kept on erupting from the group that night. Thoughts of the days events pushed behind them. Atleast for now. Blaise sat closer to Neville then usual with his arm around his waist. He couldn't imagine losing him again. Actually by looking around the room everyone held onto their loved one tighter through dinner. It was sort of a suprise to see Kingsley and Leona that way. There was obviously something more there then anyone knew and maybe they would just have to find out. Harry lifted the charm from his house. There weren't that many threats out there anymore and he saw no reason why his parents couldn't just get on with their lives. There were to many of them and it was clear that no matter what the circumstances they could handle themselves and protect each other perfectly fine. After all they were Order members themselves.

Everyone was now enjoying the warm apple pie with melting ice cream when Kingsley was delivered a note by Eagle Owl. Everyone stopped their chattering while he read the note allowed.

_Dear Kingsley Shackelbolt , Minister of Magic -England _

_At 6pm EST in Waldenburgh, Georgia ( American Ministry ) the 5 death eaters by the names of Phyllup Macnair, Rabastian Lestrange , Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass and Astoria Greengrass have been delivered their death by the executioner. Charges for the murders of Gary, Carla and Jena Coulter of Waldenburgh , Georgia and for the kidnapping and torture of Neville Longbottom of Outter Hogsmede - Scottland. We would like to thank you for your assistance in this matter along with your team of Aurors. Even with them being out of their jurisdiction they took it upon themselves to protect not only our wizarding world but your own and no amount of thank you's , words or honors can ever be enough. It is our pleasure that full jurisdiction be granted to Harry Potter , Draco Malfoy, Hermoine Granger, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zabini , Leona Figg , Tim & Kylie Vaness. No special permissions will ever be needed by your entire team if anything in the future were to happen. I do hope you accept this and in return offer my team the same. We hope that we can be of some assistance in capturing the remaining Dark Wizards that are still at large. If at any givin time that our services are needed please feel free to contact Leona Figg head of the American Order of the Phoenix branch. As always it has been a pleasure working with such fine members and Aurors. _

_Thank You once again. _

_Alek Sellers _

_American-Minister of Magic. _

_American Order of the Phoenix Branch _

_Second In Command. _


	17. Chapter 17

Rediscovering Harry

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 17 - I'm Coming Home

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alek Sellers knew what he had to do. What he owed to the very people that had helped out his country. He just wasn't sure how to repay them all. He knew how to repay one of them, it was the only way. Alek sat at his desk looking over the last of the files before making the call. He brused them aside and picked up the phone calling on a long time friend. The muggle American President. His direct line due to their status in this world they must have contact. Things that others knew nothing about had to be relayed somehow.

He picked up the phone and pressed the special key. Two rings later the friendly voice was on the other side.

" Michael, dear old friend how are you? "

" Alek to what do I owe this rare phone call, and I am doing well despite what is going on around us. "

" Well, where to begin? "

Alek relayed all the information needed to Michael knowing he would have to know the full story. He would have to reveal things to get what he needed even if they weren't always important.

" So you see Michael I need for him to be here within the next 2 months can you do this for me? "

" Anything Alek just as if we needed anything of you, you always come through. You have my word. "

" Thank you Michael. I hope we get to talk like this more often. Not the usual something bad is happening talks we were so use to at first. Take care my friend and thank you once again. "

He hung the phone up and a smile spread across his face. He may not be able to repay all of them for their rolls in what had just happend a few nights ago but this one he could.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco sat in the tattoo shop watching Kylie tattoo angel wings onto the upper right shoulder blade of a woman who was about 25. Ethan was to be tattoo'd in arch just above them. Her son, her miracle child, her little angel. She was telling Kylie all about him , everything her and her husband had gone through, told they would never have children together until one day when Ethan was discovered to be growing inside of her.

Just then the door opened and 2 familiar faces were in the room , Draco turned.

" Blaise? Neville? What are you two doing here? "

" Well it's good to see you too Draco. " They shared a laugh.

" Oh shush I mean , why are you here aren't you supost to be away on a mission? "

" Oh yeah that, well it's taken care of and we were givin 2 weeks off so we decided to stop by and visit everyone. We heard you were here helping out with the shop and wanted to check it out. " Blaise told his friend.

" Cool , I'm glad your here come on, I'll show ya around the place. Maybe send you home with a few new holes in your head. " Draco smirked.

" Funny Dray , Are you sure those new holes in your head haven't done any damage? I don't think my face needs anything shiny sticking out of it. "

" Just come on. " He led them through to the gallery to where Riha's work was displayed. "

An Hour Later -

" I wondered if you would ever take back up your art obsession. You always were talented Draco. " Blaise told him as he and Neville were flipping through Draco's portfolio of art.

" Yeah, being here just brings it out in me. The fact that Harry and I have taken up the art together is well. It just brings it out more. Learning all of this stuff, the art form itself. Actually putting your art onto people is something all different. Harry is amazing with his art but when it comes to actually tattooing it forget it. He is a piercer. I do the tattoo's with Kylie and Tim and Riha is doing all the buisness part. It's pretty awesome. Totally off the beaten path we thought our lives would be on. "

" I'd say so Dray, Do you like it here? "

" I love it. It's going to be so hard to leave it all. " He wore a frown now.

" Why don't you set up shop in London? You could do it. "

" Yeah , not to many of them there and I have seen some of the work in some of those shops. Don't ask. It's not nearly as good as this. " Neville said as he looked through Harry's portfolio.

" I've never really thought about it. I don't know if thats what Harry would want to do. "

" Than ask him . No harm in that. "

" Will you do mine? " Asked Neville.

Heads snapped in his direction. " What? "

" Mine , I want a tattoo. "

" Neville, are you sure about this? "

" I wouldn't of asked if I wasn't. "

" Wow I never would of imagined Neville. " Blaise looked at him with amazement.

" I'm loaded with suprises. " he smiled.

" And what did you have in mind? "

" Why don't you just suprise me. "

" Well then if your sure. Lets get you seated then. "

Draco took Neville and Blaise back into the shop area and preped Neville for his tattoo. He was putting this one on Neville's hip bone. Blaise kept him occupied so that the pain wouldn't be so bad and Draco could work without revealing what he was doing.

A few hours later Draco was finished with a satisfied smirk written on his face. He showed Blaise first then let Neville see it. They were both pleased and new exactly what it was. Two black panthers lay curled up together looking adoringly at each other. One bore hazel green eyes the other pale blue. Neville and Blaise in animagus form. They both had a passion for the animals along with tigers and jaguars. It was no suprise that both of them took the form years ago.

" I don't think I could of picked a better one mate. Great work by the way. Wasn't even that painful. I guess sucking down some pain relieaving potion and having Blaise to distract me had something to do with it. I heard that place was painful to have done. "

" Yeah well I'm just that good. " He smirked again.

" Still so full of yourself. Good to see somethings never change. " Blaise commented.

" Yeah well what can I say. Come on lets go and see Harry and Riha they will be happy to see the both of you. Maybe Harry can poke a few holes in you while your here. "

" Not a fat chance in hell. " Blaise spit back.

" Well he can always try I guess. " Draco laughed.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Riha was now almost 8 months along. She was only coming to the shop twice a week. One day she would bring some of her new art in and place it in her portfolio and the other day she would do work on the computer and the paper work that needed to be done. She hadn't heard from Brad in almost 2 weeks and it was starting to bother her. She was use to this sort of thing but the hormones were only making it worse for her to deal with. She would try to busy herself and create new designs. It would only pass the time away for a little while before her emotions would eat her up.

Draco , Kylie, Tim and Harry rotated days to stay home and keep Riha company when she wasn't at the shop with them. Some nights when it was unbareable for her you could find her snuggled up inbetween Harry and Draco in bed sobbing herself back to sleep. They really hated to see her this way but they both tried their best to console her when they would wake up to her crawling inbetween them for comfort. These days it seemed they were the only two who could keep her calm.

Tonight was a different night though. Riha had came in sobbing harder then ever. Draco had sprung from the bed unable to calm her down along with Harry at their side. Both were at a loss. They thought at first she might be in labor but she wasn't. She really wouldn't talk either. Just cried until she was almost out of breath. She would fall asleep for a few minutes and then before either of them could move an inch she was awake and crying all the harder. Draco looked at the clock 1:45am. He let out a breath and continued to rock Riha. Something that was keeping her calm for the time being and a knock came to the front door downstairs.

" I wonder who in the hell that could be? " Whispered Harry.

" I don't know."

" I'll go find out. I hope they don't wake her up. This is the longest she has slept all night and 10 minutes is not long enough. "

Harry made his way quietly down the stairs. Silently cussing who ever was at the door and they better pray they don't wake Riha up. Harry drug himself closer and wrenched open the door ready to give whoever it was a down right cussing to say the least followed by a hex into next week, but stopped short when he realized who was standing before him .

" Brad? What in the hell. Get in here. "

" Nice to see you too Harry. "

" What are you doing here, How? Oi Riha is going to...Oh My get up here now. She has been in an unusual mood to say the least tonight. Draco and I have been trying to calm her down all night, she won't stop crying, she won't talk, we have done everything short of placing a silencing charm on her or knocked her out but won't because of the babies. "

Harry raced up the stairs taking them 2 at a time with Brad right behind him. He stopped suddenly when he reached the door and slowly opend it. Hoping not to wake Riha up this way.

" Dray, you are not going to believe this , look. " He slowly opend the door to reveal Brad standing there. Draco kept rocking Riha and ushered them in quietly. He nodded for Brad to wake his sleeping wife slowly.

" Riha, Riha honey wake up." He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead after brushing back the hair from her face. He slowly placed his hand on her swollen belly and gently rubbed in a circular motion. " Riha ...It's me honey wake up. " She slowly began to stir.

" Brad? She croaked out horsely. " and slowly opend her eyes but with the way her head was turned all she saw was Draco and began to cry softly again. " Draco, I thought you were Brad, I could of swore. "

Before she could finish her sentence Draco turned her head and there they were face to face finally after all those months.

" You weren't dreaming honey, I'm really here. " He picked her up out of Draco's arms and held her to him. She sobbed again trying to talk all the same but nothing was understandable.

Harry and Draco slipped out of the room and went downstairs to make some tea they were exhausted and thirsty and knew they would find out in the morning how Brad made it home. Right now they were silently thanking whoever was responsible for it even if it was their worst enemy.

Exhausted beyond belief the two never made it back up the stairs for sleep, with the wave of Harry's wand he turned the couch into a huge bed and he and Draco both collapsed on it. There was no waking them now, unless it was a life or death situation.

The next morning neither of them woke from their deep slumber. They were both so exhausted not even the noise of the other occupants nor the smell of breakfast made them stir. Kylie and Tim laughed at the two and after eating they levitated them up to their own rooms where they slept the entire day , not making a sound or even stiring to use the bathroom and thats exactly how they were found later on that night. Still knocked out in their bed, only now they were intertwined in each others arms.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A/N -

.I posted another story I had written before this one. It was meant to be only a 1 or 2 shot but I had so much going through my head at the time I decided to extend it. Now that I have writers block my chapter 3 is Yuck in my opnion. I don't know. You can check it out if you want to. Its called - Because of Him. It's a Harry/Draco but are not the main characters. They will be a big part of the story though. The main character is my own. I don't want to spoil it for those who want to read it. I keep updates on my author's page if you want to read that as well. Maybe leave some feedback on the other one it is in dire need of some help thats for sure. I'll try not to take so long on updating again ) Until next time...


	18. Chapter 18

Rediscovering Harry

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 18 - Labor of Love

OoOoOoOoOoOo

It was now June 6th . Draco and Harry had decided to fix a special dinner for Riha and Brad. Harry strung special lights in the backyard over the picnic table and set up little paper lamps. Draco was finishing up the Spanish dinner he had prepared for them since it was what Riha had been craving. Harry led the two out to the back yard set music to play and went back in to help Draco finish up. When they returned with the food they found the two slowly dancing. It sure was a sight to see. Riha's stomach was huge and in the way but they made it work somehow. They set the food up on the tables and Draco cleared his throat.

" Your food awaits. " Draco and Harry bowed to them while they laughed.

Brad led Riha to the table and sat her down in a comfortable plush chair they had set up for her. Banishing the benches and making it just a normal table. There was no way she would fit at the table now. They lifted the lids , poured the drinks and left the two alone.

Riha looked down at the food and noticed an envelope laying next to her plate.

" I wonder who this is from? " She said to her husband.

" I don't know, why don't you open it. It's probably from one of the guys. "

Opening the letter she glanced over the writing and smiled to her husband. The note read:

_Riha, _

_There could never be enough Thank You's said for what you and your friends have done for our community. I had been thinking of possible ways to show our graditude to all of you but came up short on what it could possibly be. Coming to the conclusion that we would never be able to pay each of them back we were able to do this one thing. We hope you are pleased to have your husband back with you during the last part of your pregnancy. It is the least we could do. You don't have to worry about him having to leave you anytime soon. We hope you accept this token of thanks. Bless you , your family and friends. May all of you have good health , peace and happiness. _

_Best of Luck _

_Your Friend, _

_Alek Sellers_

_Minister of Magic US_

_OOTP-2nd Command _

" Well atleast we now know , who made all of this possible. " She passed the note to her husband to read. A smile adorned his face and the two enjoyed their dinner together alone for the first time in a long time.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

" Riha is something wrong? You haven't eaten but a few bites of dinner. It's really delicious. "

" I ..I don't know. It does taste wonderful, it's just...everytime I take a bite I feel so uncomfortable. Almost sick like. My back is really hurting. My palms are a little sweaty and that never happens. "

" Do you want to go inside and lay down? "

" Yeah, that wouldn't be a bad idea. "

" Ok hon, let me help you up. "

Brad took Riha into the living room and layed her down on the sofa that Draco had expanded and left for them to lay on together. He crawled in behind her and held her close. He could feel her stomach moving but it wasn't like the baby was moving. It was more like her muscles tightening and relaxing. He let her drift off to sleep before grabbing the walkie talkie lying on the end table that they had purchased earlier to keep in contact with Draco and Harry incase they were in another part of the house.

" Dray, Harry. You there? "

" Yeah B whats up , something wrong? "

" I'm not sure, Riha isn't well so we are laying downstairs, she has fallen asleep but make sure her bags are out. We may have to take her in to be checked out. "

" Alright. Will do. Let us know if anything changes, for now just rest. "

" Ok, thanks guys, really you have been so much help over the last 6 months or so I wouldn't know what either of us would of done without ya. "

Silence washed over the dark room and soon Brad drifted off to sleep with Riha in his arms. Draco called Andromeda on her cell phone to have her portkey on over to their rooms. They wanted her near incase Riha went into labor. She had been keeping an eye on her and also had been established as a Mid Wife in the muggle world. They wanted the very best of care for her especially if she was going to be at a muggle hospital. No one would be suspicious.

" Thank you for coming Andromeda, you can have the room connected to ours. No one uses it. Here is another walkie talkie that we all have been using to communicate on. "

" Thanks Harry, Draco. I would really like to check on Riha but as you said she has finally fallen asleep so I will just head to my room for now. Please alert me if anything happens. "

" Sure thing. Goodnight "

" Goodnight. " She smiled and headed to her room.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Brad woke up sometime around 3am. Riha was constantly shifting to get comfortable but no position was working. He layed there with her in his arms for a while longer before she finally sat up.

" Bathroom. " was all she said before heading off that way. She came back a few moments later. " I swear its like I was about to burst and nothing but a small trickle. " She layed back down and not 2 minutes later she was back up again. " Bathroom" once again. This repeated for nearly 2 hours. No matter if she were comfortable or not. As long as she was sitting up it lasted longer but the minute she layed down, she was racing off to the bathroom again.

" Brad! " She half screamed half choked out.

" What is it, whats wrong? "

" Pain, I think contractions. "

" Ok we need to time them then. "

After about 15 minutes of timing them they were coming every 5 minutes. Brad quickly grabbed up the walkie talkie and yelled for Draco and Harry to get down here now!

Practically jumping the stairs both guys raced down the stairs. Their hair was wild from sleep and eyes blinking to adjust to the scene before them.

" What is it , is she ok? "

" Labor , 5 minutes apart, you get Andromeda , I'm calling Dr. Thomas. " Brad huffed out.

" Gotcha she is actually right upstairs. " Draco raced back up the stairs to get his aunt.

Harry sat on the sofa embracing his arms around Riha. Let me know when another one is coming hon, I'll help you breathe through it. She nodded. She looked so uncomfortable.

" Harry, " She bit out, not wanting to breathe she gritted her teeth and fought against the contractions.

" Honey you have to breathe. Come on. In hale through the nose, exhale through the mouth. "

" Easy for you to say. " She bit out towards him.

" Your right, and it should help ease you through the pain of the contractions. "

She glared daggers at him. Brad had pulled the car up to the front door after calling Dr. Thomas to inform him that they would be in Asap. Andromeda was just coming down the stairs.

" Hello darling, I just want to check you over quickly before we head to the hospital. "

Harry layed her gently over his lap seeing as it was about the only way they were going to get this done quickly. With a few waves of her wand she made sure the babies were ok and how far along she was.

" Ok dear, the babies are just fine, the feeling of you having to pee so much each time you lay down is due to your water leaking it hasn't actually broke but you are in labor. With what little I could tell you are only about 2 centimeters dialated. We have plenty of time to get you there , especially if you insist on fighting your contractions. Can you help her to the car Harry? "

" Sure, come on Draco, get her other side. Brad you go get the door and Andromeda could you please call Tim and Kylie to meet us at the hospital. Brad has already put the bags in the car. "

" Sure thing Harry, I'll call them on our way. "

Brad drove as quickly and safely as possible to the hospital with his wife sneering in pain in the backseat. Thankfully it was only about a 10 minute drive. They helped her out of the car while 2 nurses came out to greet them with a wheelchair for Riha. Since Brad had already called ahead , he quickly signed the paper needed to admit her and they headed up to the Maternity Ward.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

It was now June 7th , 8am in the morning and Riha was finally resting comfortable in her birthing room. Everyone sat around the enormous room that held her overly large bed, 2 sofas, a rocking chair, rocking baby cradle , tv , phone and soft cot incase anyone needed to catch a little shut eye.

An IV was in her right arm to help her labor along since she insisted on fighting her contractions. Everytime she would have one instead of breathing she would fight, holding her breath and gritting her teeth. By doing this it only prolonged her dialation and would only make her labor longer. She was in much pain and wearing herself out.

Draco and Harry had called their friends and family back home to let them know that Riha was in labor and they would let them know when the babies were born. Hermione had sent flowers with a balloon and 2 teddy bears attached up to her room along with blessings from everyone back in Scottland.

" I'm going to run over to the shop and place a note to all our customers that the place will be closed due to the babies being born. I'll be back in a few along with some much needed real coffee. " He smiled and kissed Harry goodbye and headed out the door.

Everyone sat around the room keeping their eye on Riha. Brad was by her side holding onto her hand while Tim and Kylie layed on the couch together napping so they would be rested when they were needed.

It was now around 4pm and Nurse Aker came in to check on Riha.

" How are you feeling hon? " She asked with a gentle smile.

" It hurts so bad. Is there anything you could give me? "

" Sure , but it will only work for a little while. Once the contractions get stronger it will do nothing for you. I will be back and will sit with you until we get you dialated along further to have an epidural if you wish to have one but you have to be atleast 5 centimeters and you are still stuck at 2. "

" Ok, thank you. " She huffed and layed her head back down.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

A little while later she came back with the pain medicine for Riha and placed it in her IV. Within a few minutes Riha relaxed. Nurse Aker sat by her side and coaxed her into breathing through her contractions when she was awake. The medicine had knocked her out for the most part. She would only wake up enough to mummble some gibberish before passing back out. Once she even had sat up and asked something totally off the wall no one could understand and collapsed again into sleep. Once the pain medicine had wore off she was well alert and fighting. Coaxed again into breathing just as Dr Thomas had entered to check upon her again. Since the Nurse had been by her side Andromeda was not able to check her over by magic anymore.

" Well you are almost at 5 centimeters now. Do you want the epidural Riha? "

She nodded and sighed with relief.

" Ok I will have that admistered now then. I will be back shortly to check on you again. " He patted her leg and left the room.

Twenty minutes later Dr Allen came in. He was her Anesthesiologist that would be giving her the epidural. He was a kind older gentlment who explained everything to the group. He had Brad help her to sit up and dangle her legs over the side of the bed and bend over slightly. She was readying herself for the pain she was sure to endure due to the size of the needle. The catheter didn't hurt like she had expected , once she was laying back down she could no longer feel pain. She didn't fight her contractions and was breathing normal and was dialating faster then expected.

Dr Thomas entered the room once again about 9:20pm to check on her and found that she was now about 7 centimenters.

" You have about 3 more centimeters to go and at the rate you have been going, I'm going to grab some coffee and will be back to check on you again. By that time you should be ready to deliver those babies. " He smiled at her and she smiled back. Relief washing over her. Finally she would be able to hold her precious babies.

" Thank you Dr. "

" Your welcome Riha. "

OoOoOoOoOoOo

No sooner then Dr. Thomas had made it down the hallway, Nurse Aker was racing after him.

" Dr Thomas, don't go anywhere she is at 9.5 centimeters already, you better hurry! " She turned and went back into the room with Riha and her family. She brought back with her 4 more nurses to help prep Riha for the delivery of her babies.

" The Dr will be in right after he scrubs up. Only 3 people will be allowed to stay in here with her. "

" Umm Riha, Harry and I are going to step out and let Brad , Andromeda and Kylie stay in here with you. Well we are bringing Tim as well. Good luck sweetie, I can't wait to see those precious babies. " Draco kissed her on the forehead followed by Harry and Tim.

" Goodluck " They all said as they made their way out the door.

Brad stood by her side next to Dr Allen who was making sure her epidural stayed in place and the medicine never ran out. Two nurses stood to the left of her where 2 baby beds were and the table area where they would be cleaned up and weighed. Nurse Aker stayed by her right side along with Andromeda holding onto that hand and giving her comforting words.

Dr Thomas entered the room and smiled. Are you ready for this? He asked not really expecting her to respond.

" Definately. "

" Alright then, on the count of 3 I want you to push then. 1,2,3, Push! "

Riha pushed with all her might. " Ok you can relax now, We are going to do this again ok, 1,2,3, Push. Again she pushed. As easy as that was out came the first baby.

" It's a boy. " He announced before passing the baby off to the first nurse to his Right.

" Ok rest for a moment and we are going to do this again, hopefully she will be just as easy. "

2 Minutes later Riha delivered her daughter. It was easy as pie delivering both of her babies. The labor was the hard part. 18 hours of labor and 4 pushes later both of her babies were born. The Dr was finishing up his end while the nurses were cleaning up the babies. Riha was tired, exhausted from fighting the labor and rested her eyes while they continued to work on her. Andromeda slipped out of the room to give the good news to everyone outside waiting for the news of their birth.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N - Ok some of you are probably saying No way! but yes way I was taking from the experience I had when I had my daughter. Yes I fought my contractions that way, yes 18 Hours of labor and 2 pushes after she was born. Not everyone has it that easy but I figured If I could with 1 then she deserved it with 2 . Next chapter we will meet the babies ) Enjoy!


	19. Chapter 19

Rediscovering Harry

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 19 - My Angels

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Riha layed in her bed, resting comfortably with her husband at her side, stroking the hair from her face.

" You did wonderfully sweetie. I'm so proud of you. They are gorgous. " He whispered softly into her hair.

" Thanks, Can I see them now. "

" In just a moment. We are almost done. " The nurse offered.

Within a few minutes the nurse brought over her two bundles of joy placing them both in her arms. Both of them had blue eyes and blondish brown hair. So cute , each of them shared features of both parents. It would be a while before they could tell who exactly they would take after. She smiled down at them and coo'd over them. Brad picked up his son and took in all of his tiny features and placed a kiss on his forehead just as Riha did to their daughter. Then they switched, getting to know each of their children.

" What should we name them? " She asked of her husband.

" I was leaving that up to you , any name is fine with me. " He replied back to her.

" Ok, I already know. I would like to make Harry & Draco their godparents, is that ok with you? "

" I wouldn't have it any other way and I don't think they would either. " She laughed at her husband , knowing all to well how true that was.

" Thats true. It's going to be a right fit just keeping the two away from them, it will be a big help though. "

" How about you try feeding the babies and I am going over here with the nurses to fill out all of their paper work. Can't keep our angels without names any longer. "

Riha tried feeding her babies while Brad filled out the paperwork. It was hard trying to feed two of them. One of the nurses held onto their daughter while she fed her son and then they switched. After feeding them Riha was exhausted and gave the baby over to her husband so she could get some rest. Having to feed them every few hours was going to be exhausting for her and she needed the sleep. There was no way she was going anywhere anytime soon since the epidural wouldn't be wearing off for about 5 more hours. She drifted off to sleep and Brad was going to take their newborn babies out into the private waiting room to meet their new family.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quietly opening the door Brad slipped out with the help of Nurse Aker into the waiting room to announce the birth of the twins. Just as he stepped out everyone stired and sat up, wiping the sleep from their faces.

" Hi everyone, After 9 months, and 18 hours of labor later I want you all to meet our new twins. Born at 9:47pm was this little guy

Wyatt Dakota Vaness and at 9:49pm his twin sister Ashtyn Payton Vaness. "

Everyone gathered around Brad to get their first glimpse of the new Vaness twins.

" Oh there so precious. " cried Kylie as she looked on at her new neice and newphew.

" That they are. " replied Tim. " So tiny. "

" Our little angles. Can I hold them? " asked Draco

" Sure, here you can hold Wyatt, and Harry? would you like to hold your goddaughter? "

" What, oh my goodness of course! " Harry said taking Ashtyn in his arms.

" Are you serious Brad? Our god children? " Asked Draco.

" Of course, would you ever think otherwise? Riha was insistant about it as was I , we sure hope you do accept. "

" Absolutely!! " They both said to him and just smiled to each other.

As everyone passed the babies around Kylie slipped into her sisters room to check on her. She seemed to be resting and Kylie sat by her side and held onto her hand. Silently crying for her sister. She had been strong and made it through everything ok.

" I'm so proud of you Riha, you have 2 of the most precious babies alive out there. Gorgous just like their mother. You brought those angels into this world with strength and determination I only hope to have one day. I couldn't be more proud of you. Mom and Dad would be so proud of you. I'm sure they are smiling down upon everyone right now just as I am sure they were with you all along through all of this. " She whispered and softly let the tears of joy flow down her face. Riha squeezed her hand gently in response.

Kylie looked up at her sister just as her eyes were flittering open. They smiled at each other. " Thank you, I couldn't of done it without you though, Harry, and Draco. I don't know how I would of managed. " she kissed her sisters hand softly before closing her eyes to rest more.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry and Draco sent word back home about the birth of the twins. Everyone was excited and couldn't wait to meet them. Harry had his parents set up a nursery in the house right next to Riha and Brads room , making sure they were adjoined. That way they could come and stay with them anytime they liked.

The next day the press were waiting in the hall way wanting to print an article about the famous Riha Vaness giving birth to her twins. Draco and Harry had spoken with her and she wished not to talk to them right now but told them to go ahead and give them the birth announcement only. Later on that evening a special addition was released. Draco and Harry brought the paper up to Riha and Brad so they could see it and keep it for their scrapbooks.

The Savanah Daily Special Edition

Lastnight we recieved word that the famous artist Riha Vaness has givin birth to twins. On June 7th at precisly 9:47pm Wyatt Dakotta Vaness was born followed by his twin sister Ashtyn Payton Vaness at 9:49pm both weighing 5lbs 15 oz and 19 inches long. Riha , Brad and the twins are now resting comfortably. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter have been named godparents. No further information has been released. We will keep you updated on the new proud parents and their healthy twins.

Thankfully no one knew where their new home would be. They had decided they would be moving away to be closer to their family and friends. They just haven't told them yet. It was something they were saving for a suprise later on after they returned home from the hospital, something Riha, Brad , Kylie and Tim had talked privatly about. They couldn't wait to let Draco and Harry know.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

" Harry, I can't believe Riha is closing her shop down. I just don't get it. The babies are only 2 weeks old. I can understand her wanting to be with them more, but I can't believe she would give up her passion for art so quickly. "

" I don't know Dray. Kylie and Tim don't seem to be bothered by it either. Maybe there is something we don't know? I think we should talk to them tonight at dinner. Maybe then we can get some answers. Maybe it's just to much for her right now. I can't imagine how exhausted she is. "

" Yeah we can just talk to them later. I know Riha and it's something bigger then just being tired. Riha is a fighter. She wouldn't just give up her art like that. Maybe take a break but never just give it up. "

" Well come on , I'm starving lets go have some breakfast. "

" Alright. "

" I have to go out for a bit but it shouldn't take long and I'll be back. " He kissed his lover before whispering into his ear as they went out the door. " I miss you " and winked.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione and Lily took to the task that had been asked of them and purchased a shop right outside of Diagon Alley in London. The place had a large front room, two large rooms to the side and one medium room in the back that could be used for an office. Right outside the office door were a set of steps that led upstairs to a four bedroom flat. They also purchased the house next door to Harry and Draco, across the street and next door to Ron and Hermione. They had never spent so much money in their life as they had in that one day. It would remain secret with them though until the time came for the truth.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO


	20. Chapter 20

Rediscovering Harry

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 20 - Together

Warning Lots of lemonade to be made in this chapter!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

After breakfast Harry kissed Draco goodbye and left. He was on a mission. A mission to spend a much needed day alone with his lover. He drove for a while and found the very same hotel that they had stayed in while on vacation. He rented the very same room and went about decorating it, making sure everything they would need was avaliable. He placed a call to the resturant across the street for a light early dinner to be picked up before leaving to kidnap his lover for the rest of the day. He smiled the whole way home with wicked thoughts dancing in his mind.

When he arrived back home he found Riha and Brad in the living room watching tv wrapped in each others arms. They must of just layed the twins down for a nap. He told them that he and Draco would be gone for most of the day and evening and would return later on for dinner. He then raced up the stairs to retreive his lover.

Draco was splayed out across the bed at an odd angle and had fallen back asleep. Harry giggled at the way he was laying, half hanging off the bed. He inched over and crawled up his lover's body and placed a much heated kiss upon his lips. Draco responded with a low moan that made Harry smile.

" Mmm Come on Dray, follow me. " He whispered into his ear.

" Id much rather stay here and finish what that kiss has just started. "

" Oh no, there is plenty of time for that. " He grabbed ahold of Draco and wrenched him up off the bed. He dragged him down the stairs and out the door without another word to anyone.

" Where are you taking me? " He asked.

" Don't worry about it. " and blind folded Draco.

" What the bloody hell? "

" Dray, just do me this one favor and go along. " Harry pleaded.

" Hmm, Ok " He smiled evily.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry led Draco up to their room. He had already picked up the food and had it under a warming charm in the room. He opend the door and took the blind fold off of Draco. His eyes darted around the room , a smile upon his face realizing what Harry was doing.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco pressing a much needed passionate kiss to his lips. Draco responded back, parting his lips, letting Harry slip his tongue in slowly, antagonizing their want even further. The heated battle of tongues began shortly after.It had been so long for either of them with everything that had been going on. They hadn't had much time for each other and it was eating away at both of them.

Hands roamed over each of their bodies at a hurried pace. They couldn't feel each other fast enough. Clothes were to constricting and they began to tug and toss them about the room until they were both naked and admiring each other with hunger in their eyes. Draco grabbed Harry and pulled him close their bodies banging together. Each feeling the others body heat and groins grinding together. Draco burried his face into Harry's neck and began to lick teasingly and suck down his neck and across his collarbone. He bit down and placed a love bite on his lover and licked his tongue over it slowly. Groaning at the taste of his lover's skin.

" Oh god Dray." Harry moaned out, his body wanting to collapse right there on the floor.

Draco lifted Harry up and wrapped his legs around his waist. Harry used his wandless magic and cast a weightless charm on himself. Something else he had discovered during their time at Riha's the look of realitization dawning on Draco's face only drove his love and sexual desire for his lover even further.

He moved forward and shoved Harry's body against the wall next to a table that held a bowl of lube. He snikered when he noticed it.

" Mm you really did think of everything. " He growled into Harry's ear while sucking on his earlobe.

" Of course ." he rasped out.

He decided to use that to his advantage and dipped his fingers into the warm lube , slicking his fingers up. He spread Harry's cheeks apart and dipped his fingers into his warm tight hole.

" Mmm So tight, so warm. " He nibbled on Harry's bottom lip.

" Oh godddd ." Harry Moaned out again. He threw his head back only to bang it against the wall but didn't care. He held onto Draco tighter feeling himself press harder into his lover's body. His need to release the built up orgasam that was screaming to come out only grew painfully.

Draco worked his fingers more into Harry, recieving more moans. He nipped Harry's nipples while Harry yelped out the pleasure he was feeling. Draco looked up at Harry, His eyes were burning with desire. " I want you Harry, I need you Harry, now. " He moaned and Harry felt himself on the edge.

" Please ...Dray..I...I can't take it any longer. " He begged over and over..." Please.."

That was almost to much for Draco to hear he removed his fingers and shifted Harry so that his erection was poking at his entrence and Harry was near tears with want for his lover to fully submerge himself deep within. Draco eased himself inside the sudden tight warmth nearly made him explode again and he stilled his movements. Harry's hands now wrapped in his lover's hair tugging for him to move and Draco obliged. Moving slowly within, long, slow strokes until Harry was pulling his hair painfully. Begging for more.

He thrust himself , harder and faster and would slow down making sure he didn't release to soon. Harry begged for more, his hunger to much and more was needed to satisfy it.

" Bed he groaned out. " Shifting their positions Draco took him over to the bed and layed him down this time, before climing back onto of his lover to finish what they had started he leaned over and with one swoop took Harry fully into his mouth and down his throat.

It was to much for Harry to handle and he released himself down Draco's throat with a loud moaning scream. Draco licked him clean before climing back up his body and taking back the position of warmth wrapped around his throbbing member. He thrust harder and faster each time Harry begged for more, pounding him into the bed until he couldn't go any fast or harder. Harry wanted more , needed to release more and wrapped his hands around himself to match everything Draco was doing to him. He never took his eyes off Draco's and he listend to ever gasp and moan that was released. Beauty to Harry's ears.

" Harrrry, " Draco moaned .." I'm going to..." Before Draco could finish Harry tightend his muscles around Draco, he gasped and spilled warm fluid into his lover's body. Stilling his movements. Harry could feel him pulsating and twitching inside of him. He only clenched tighter. Earning more moans from Draco's lips. He finally collapsed ontop of him. Harry catching his mouth with his own and diving in to taste his lover.

They laid there together , trying to catch their breaths before Harry moved out from underneath him. He let his fingers trace over Draco's sweat glistening body , roaming hands over his cheeks and squeezing them gently. He bent to his lover's ear and whispered. " Your turn Dray." in a sexy drawl that nearly had Draco comming again. Harry didn't move yet though, there was something he loved to do to Dray and it was something he wanted to do now and would wait for the perfect moment. He would wait until his lover dosed off to sleep.

One thing Harry loved, was to wake up before Dray, and look at his sexy body in limp form. He would lick at Draco and place his limp cock in his mouth, earning a gasp from his lovers sleeping form. Feeling him grow and harden in his mouth. Something Draco seemed to love himself. Being woken up by Harry that way. It always led to some of the best sex they ever had with each other. It's been a long time and Harry wanted that reaction from him again. It was burning at him.

That wasn't going to happen though, Draco kept begging him.

" Please Harry, fuck me. " That was all it took for Harry to practially explode again and Draco would get what he was begging for.

For hours they dominated each others desires one thing Draco could hardly handle was Harry moaning out his real name.

" Draco." Harry would moan and Draco could feel the desire deep within the pits of his stomach.

It was one thing hearing him always call him Dray, but his full name could send him spilling over at any given moment.

They woke around 6pm. Their bodies tangled around one another. Smiles permately etched across their faces. Neither of them wanted to move from the bed or ever leave that room but they had to. They dressed and headed out the door with a final glance at the room. Dinner lay forgotten. Harry used his wandless magic again and cleared the room. The door clicking shut behind them.

The couple next door was leaving as well. The look on their faces were priceless. The woman fainted in her lover's arms. The both of them laughing at the couple.

" What? I take it you've never fully satisfied her in such a way." Draco said to him sarcastically. " Pitty.. " each laughing as they headed down the hall. Tightly wrapped in each others arms. Off to find out just what Riha and Brad were obviously hiding from them.

They promised from that day on neither of them would neglect their wants and needs. It had been to long and it was something they weren't willing to let happen again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N - Well I figured it was about time they took time out for themselves. With all that has happend over the last few months their own needs and wants had been neglected. Poor Harry and Draco, I know , I've been so cruel to them. )


	21. Chapter 21

Rediscovering Harry

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 21 - Hidden Secrets

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry and Draco returned home. Dinner had just been set out on the table by Brad and Riha was almost done feeding Wyatt. Ashtyn was lying in her playpen and Harry couldn't resist picking her up. He sat next to Riha and held his goddaughter. Making faces at her and tickling her belly. He loved to hear her giggle. Hearing his sister Wyatt stopped eating and tried to move his head to find out where she was laughing from. Riha sat him up so he could see. Draco came over and took him from Riha, giving her a break and spending some time with his godson. The babies were everything to them. He made Wyatt giggle just like his sister was. Brad and Riha watched the two interacting with their children and smiled from behind.

" They will make great parents one day." Riha whispered to her husband.

" That they will Rhi. " They watched on for a while longer before heading up to let Kylie and Tim know dinner was ready.

The two rocked their god children back to slumber and took them to their room. Placing light kisses on their heads and turning on their baby monitors before heading down for dinner walking hand in hand.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs they overheard the others talking and knew they would be finding out just what had been hidden from them.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dinner was quiet at first. They watched as Riha nibbled and moved her food around. She caught their eyes and folded her napkin and placed it in her lap. Playing with the edges. She glanced back up and sigh'd. She surely hoped the two wouldn't be angry with her or Brad.

" There is something you both need to know. " She looked back and fourth between the two. " It's something I wish I could of told you long ago , but I was forbid to do so. "

Brad took her hand in his to reasure her it was ok.

" I know both of you have been wondering why we have closed down the shop. Brad and I have decided we want to move to Scotland. Back home with the both of you. That way we can all be close and the babies can grow up and attend Hogwarts. It's something we all have discussed and want to open our shop back up there as well. "

The look on Draco and Harry's face was mixed.

" How can you though? We live in a Wizarding community, Brad wouldn't be able to live there. You would have to live in London. "

Eyes glanced back and fourth again. " You see, thats what we have been keeping from you. Brad isn't a muggle. In fact he is a wizard."

" What? All this time, and you've lied to me, to us? Why Riha we have known each other practically all of our lives. "

" Draco, just let me explain." She took a deep breath.

" Brad is part of a special team of Aurors in Waldenburgh. His last assignment was to become a muggle and place himself inside the Military to help with the war at hand. It would look strange for someone to just show up without any records and have magical abilities. He was ordered to do so and the only people who knew about it were his family , Alek , head of the Auror dept and the muggle President. That is also how we got him back. Alek called Michael to bring him home. He was not needed there any longer and I needed him home. There are others of course. " She had tears slipping from her eyes. " We hated lying to you , both of you and our friends. It wasn't until recent events that Alek did this and gave us permission to let you all know the truth. He trusts both of you completely to keep this a secret. Everyone will now know Brad is a wizard but the mission has to be kept quiet for both worlds saftey. "

" We understand. We know all to well what it's like to have to keep those kind of secrets from the ones you love. Your family and friends. There isn't anything else your keeping from us is there? " Draco asked of his bestfriend.

" No Draco there isn't. That was the only thing I have ever kept from you all of these years. It pained me to do so. I'm glad you both can understand this. "

" All to well Riha. We aren't mad either, I know just how hard it must have been. One day I'll tell you things from my past and you'll see just how much both of us understand the situation. " Harry reached over and took her hand. Gently squeezing it for reasurance.

" Thank you. We both really are sorry. " Brad said to them.

" So.." Draco started. " I guess we should begin finding you a house and a shop. "

" Actually..." She smiled. " We already have, I know don't hate me but, I contacted Hermione and Harry's mother already for that. It's all taken care of. They have already bought the house next door to you all in Outter Hogsmede, the house next to Ron and Hermione for Lily and James and a shop just outside of Diagon Alley for the shop. That way we can have both muggle and magical customers just like we do here. "

" Damn. you sure don't waste anytime. So when do we leave? " Harry stated.

" Just as soon as we can tie up lose ends here. "

" Well then, what are we waiting for? Lets get a move on. " Draco said tossing his napkin in his plate.

" Nah , lets have dessert first. " Kylie brought in dessert and placed it infront of everyone.

Vanilla ice cream melted over the still warm blackberry cobbler Kylie had made earlier. Mmms and ahhhs escaped their mouths at the delicious taste that danced along their pallets.

Draco and Harry cleaned up the mess. Riha went to check on her children and the others went to relax in the living room setting up the Dvd player so they could all watch a movie tonight. Relaxation was the next thing on their list. Something none of them had the chance to relish in as of late. Tomorrow they would finish up moving things from the shop and start packing.

Harry woke the next morning. He looked over at Draco who was lying there naked. The dark blue silk sheet barely covering his delicate parts. His arms rested above his head turned facing Harry so he could relish in his gorgous features. Harry took the time to observe him this way. It made his heart flutter and then pound against his chest. His breath would catch in his throat when he tried sucking in a deep breath at the beauty next to him.

Draco was beyond gorgous in every way, from the tips of his fine platnium blond hair to the tips of his toes. Harry still couldn't believe that lying next to him every night was his soul mate. His body always reacting to his, his soul yearning to be near. Crying out to bond with him further.

Harry reach out his hand and lightly traced his lovers fine features and over his lips. Feeling his smooth silky skin beneath his. His fingers moved slow and down his chest, over his belly, down the trail of soft fine hair just below his belly button. He removed the silk sheet and took in every inch of his lovers form. Running his fingers over his thigh , down his leg and back up the other side. At this point Draco was well aware of what Harry was doing and decided to just let him be. Not alerting him that he was infact very well awake as a small grin played on his lips.

Harry just kept touching him softly. He knew what Harry was about to do. He wanted to stop him and place a warm heated kiss to his plump delicious lips but didn't. This was something Harry loved to do to him from time to time and Draco loved being woke up this way. Only usually Harry just dove straight to it. This was different. Draco observed. It was like Harry was taking in every inch of his body for the last time. Something Draco didn't want to ever imagine. Never waking up to the one he loved beyond life. There would be no way he could go on if something were to ever happen.

" So, were you going to tell me you were awake." Harry playfully said to his lover.

" No, I was going to let you continue your exploration of my body uninterupted." Draco let out breathlessly.

" Well then" Harry continued what he was doing. Glancing up every once in a while to catch the look on his lover's face.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

" So I guess thats everything? " Brad said as he looked around the empty house.

" I think so. Harry and Draco already took the kids to the house. Everyone is just waiting for us now. " Riha looked up at her husband.

" Shall we? " he asked.

" I'm ready. " She answered back. With that he activated the portkey that took them to their new home in Otter Hogsmede. Leaving behind years worth of memories in the now vacant house.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Riha and Brad landed softly on the plush carpet of their living room. Everyone was there to greet them home. The twins were being held by Hermione and Nicole. Angelina and the other woman were in the kitchen getting tea for everyone. Draco and Harry were upstairs making sure everyones things were unpacked and where they belonged. They had already finished the nursery with the help of Fred, George and Ron. Blaise and Neville were out in the backyard finishing up the playground they had made for the twins. They were still to young to play on it but they did add somethings they would be able to enjoy as babies. They added a large playpen that held lots of magical toys. Musical mobiles floated above that danced and lit up. Everything was protected from rain or snow.

" Were so glad you all are here. We've missed you all so much. " Lily said to the room. She hugged her son and Draco. Making her way over to coo over the babies.

" Thanks Mom, it's good to be back. Although we are so use to living in Georgia now. I know I will miss it there. "

" Same here. I have spent so much time there though. It's like going back home both ways really. " Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's waist.

" Well I don't know about Riha but I look forward to living here and raising the twins. Atleast now we are all together. No more crappy portkeys. " Everyone laughed.

" Thats for sure. " Riha replied.

" So tomorrow we are going down to the shop. The grand opening will be this thursday. Tim and Kylie will be living in the flat above the shop, running it most of the time since they are part owners. I can't believe we all bought into this together. We should get alot of buisness 4 tattoo artists and 2 piercers things should run smooth. Not sure on what you guys want to do though. I was thinking of making the front room the tattoo parlor, the next room the art gallery and waiting area where they can look through our portfolios , the next room the piercing shop and then the back office. "

" Sounds good to me hon, how about you guys? " Brad asked.

" Good enough for us. Doesn't really matter which rooms are which as long as we are doing what we like. " Draco commented.

" That settles it then. I believe we also have a wedding to prepare for within the next week? Then come August a bonding ceremony." Riha said to the room.

" Yep, most everything is already taken care of. We're having a small wedding at our house in the backyard. Just family and friends. " Hermione told everyone.

Everyone looked to Draco and Harry.

" Uh...Yeah we decided to have our bonding ceremony on August 11th. We wanted to do it in Georgia but figured you all would be down right bent over it so..." Harry offered.

" Damn straight we would of. Your our bestmates and family. Wouldn't want to miss out on that special time with you all. " Ron told Draco and Harry.

They all laughed. The night was getting late and everyone went their seperate ways. Harry and Draco headed back to their home for the first time in months.

" Master Harry, Draco! " Dobby yelled as he wrapped tiny arms around both of their legs earning laughs from the two.

" Hello Dobby. We're so glad to see you too. " Harry said to him. He picked Dobby up and brought him up to their height.

" Good to see you Dobby. " Draco said as he patted the little elf on his head.

" Mistress Narcissa and Master Snape will be so happy that your home. "

" I'm sure they will be Dobby. We will go see them tomorrow though. We are awefully tired tonight. "

" Oh yes yes of course, off to bed then. " He wiggled his legs to be put down. Harry and Draco trudged up the stairs to their room where they collapsed in each others arms and drifted into sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Making their way downstairs to the kitchen Dobby handed Harry and Draco a copy each of the Daily Prophet. The front page headlined as follows:

Grand Opening

We have been privlaged to announce the Grand Opening of Artistic Impressions. The world renouned Artist Riha Vaness along with her husband Master Piercer Brad Vaness, Tattoo Artist and sister Kylie Vaness, her husband and tattoo Artist Tim Vaness , Tattoo Artist Draco Malfoy and Piercer Harry Potter will be opening their new shop Thursday at 10am. The shop is located just outside Diagon Alley in London. The shop will acommidate both Wizarding and muggle customers. It will also showcase Riha Vaness's work that can be purchased in the gallery showroom. The once famous shop use to be located in Savanah, Georgia where Mrs. Vaness lived. She has so graciously brought her work and family with her. Just one month ago she gave birth to twins. 1 boy and 1 girl, Wyatt & Ashtyn Vaness. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were named the twins legal Godparents.

Artistic Impressions Grand Opening, this Thursday at 10am don't miss it. Brought to you by Lavender Brown.

Harry put the paper down and rolled his eyes." Leave it to Lavender. Gossip queen." and laughed.

" Yeah not much that girl won't gossip about. Doesn't suprise me that she is working for the Daily Prophet. "

" I guess we should head on over there and make sure everything is set to go for tomorrows opening."

" Yeah, I'll grab us some muffins for on the way. " Draco took the muffin basket Dobby had set out for them and both apparaited to Diagon Alley and made their way just outside the barrier into London.

The streets were crowded. People were already looking around the shop. They chanced a look at the London paper to see the announcement of the grand opening there as well. They were sure to be booked for a long while to come knowing who owned the shop now.

The two made their way through the crowd of on lookers.

" Excuse us. We need to get into our shop. " Harry said as he made his way through with Draco behind him.

" Oh wow, that must be Harry and Draco. There as gorgous as I had heard. I can't wait to have those hands on me. " They heard from one of the girls standing off to their right. They weren't sure which one said it though.

" Yeah I bet you can't. Just so you know their lovers. So you have no chance in bloody hell with either of them. " They heard from another.

" We'll see about that. " Harry and Draco just laughed at the arguing pair they had finally picked out. Two carmel hair'd females to their right. Not bad looking but neither had a chance in hell to say the least.

Making their way inside they locked the door back and turned to one another. " Good god we are going to be in deep shit here Harry if they are all going to act that way. Bunch of love sick horny girls are going to bombard us tomorrow. "

Harry Laughed. " Yeah well it's not like their going to get anywhere. Just as long as the don't try anything. " He looked at Draco. " I'll just have to put a stop to it won't I. " He laughed again.

" Yeah well as long as no one touches you , I'll be ok. " Draco offered.

" Oh I'm sure. " Harry said.

" We thought we heard voices inside. Glad you two could join us. " Riha offered as the rest of the crew joined them in the front of the shop.

" Yeah we about got malled trying to get in here. Bunch of horny manhandling females out there. I think one of the guys tried to grab my ass. " Draco told them.

" He's lucky I didn't see that or I woulda. " Draco cut Harry off.

" Oh you would of enjoyed it. " Draco said as he placed his mouth ontop of Harry's and stole a heated kiss.

Eyes were glued to the windows behind them. Mouths were gaping and hearts were surely breaking watching the two hottest men in all of England share such a kiss before their eyes.

" Let them goggle at that for a while. " Kylie commented at the two. " Your breaking hearts out there boys. " She laughed.

They both just shrugged and kept on kissing. They finally stopped , turned and smiled at the eyes on the other side just stairing back at them. They waved and headed into the gallery room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lily sat in the front of the shop behind a large desk. A computer at her finger tips and a large appointment book. She agree'd to help in the shop taking appointments and payments. Riha had took her shopping and used magic to do her hair so she wouldn't feel so out of place. A glamour charm used to make her look wild with a pierced lip and a butterfly tattoo rested on the top of her wrist. Lily wasn't about to have it actually done. Thank Merlin for magic. No one would be able to recognize her from the Wizarding world and no one would even know her from the muggle. Magic would put her back right every night she would leave.

It was 9:30am and the streets were crowded with people. The line was endless. They had their work cut out for them today. Promptly at 10am Draco unlocked the door and the people started to filter in. Having to stop before Lily to make an appointment and sign legal papers for the work to be done. Then they were led into the gallery to look over the art and portfolios or led to the next room where Brad and Harry were for piercings.

Much to Draco's discomfort his first customer happend to be the carmel hair'd girl from the previous day. She sent him a sickly sweet smile and he about choked.

" Hello." She said as she stuck out her hand for him to shake. " I'm Lana. " He shook her hand and inwardly groaned. Someone must hate him today. " Hello, I'm Draco nice to meet you. " He cringed as the words spilled from his mouth.

" So what did you have in mind today. "

" This tattoo. She pointed to the blue and purple butterfly he had drawn while just doodling one day in the backyard. " Right here on my breast. " He was now mortified and she wore an evil grin on her face.

" Alright then, sit right here and I'll be right back. " He headed into the piercing shop and groaned loudly into his lovers ear.

" I swear someone out there truely hates me. She's back and now I have to tattoo her damn tit. " He told Harry. " I swear ugh."

Harry laughed and offered him a kiss. " I'm sorry love, you knew it was probably going to happen. If she becomes a bother just come and get me. I'm sure Riha and the others won't let things get to far. "

" Not enough. " He kissed Harry again and went back out into the shop. His eyes burned a trail to the girl waiting for her tattoo. Making sure the others in the shop were aware of what was going on. Riha , Tim and Kylie all just laughed while Draco huffed over to his area.

" Alright here we go. " He preped her and began her tattoo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The day was long and exhausting. Harry alone racked in over 3grand in piercings alone along with Brad racking in just as much. Draco only did 7 tattoos the whole day because some of them wanting the larger ones it took hours to do them but he earned about 1500 himself. Between all of them they earned about 17,500 dollars for the day alone between tats, piercings, art and suplies bought. They hadn't even figured in other accessories that had been purchased. They were all spent and ready to head home. Friday would be no easier.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

" I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." Ron took Hermione's chin and placed a warm welcoming kiss on his wife.

" I would now like to present to you Mr. & Mrs Ronald Weasley. "

Everyone cheered for the new couple. It had been a small nice wedding. No one really outside of their close nit family and friends were there. Luna and Leona had attended along with Kingsley and they had also invited Alek. The reception was being held in a ball like room Harry had transformed out of one of the spare rooms inside of their home. Soon it would be his turn and he smiled just thinking about the day he would be forever bonded to his Draco.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron and Hermione said their goodbyes to their friends and family. Draco and Harry had givin them their honeymoon suprise earlier that day. They would be spending a week in Aruba. They were sure Ron would keep her occupied the entire time. They would probably have to go rescue Hermione. They had givin her an emergnecy portkey to wear around her neck. The trigger word was set and to make sure she was clothed before using it. They surely didn't want her arriving stark naked. She found it very amusing. They all knew to well what might happen and she just might need the escape.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Later on that night Draco found Harry sitting out back on the porch. He's had this feeling overwhelming his body for the last few hours. He figured it had something to do with Harry.

He stood next to his lover, looking down. He sat down next to him and placed his arm around Harry dangling his legs over the edge.

" Harry, whats wrong love? "

" Nothing Dray, why do you ask? "

" I don't know, the fact that your out here all alone and for the past few hours I've felt this overwhelming feeling rushing through my body. I can only guess it had something to do with how you were feeling. "

" Another bonding thing I take it? "

" I'm not sure, I guess it could be. Don't you ever sense things about me? "

" Yeah, I guess so. " He began to swing his legs again.

" So what is it? "

" Nothing really. Just thinking about how much things have changed for us. So much as happend. It's a bit overwhelming sometimes. Aren't you scared sometimes? "

" Of course I am Harry. Look at everything we have overcome seperate and together. Look at all the things we have discovered along the way about ourselves, one another. I never thought in a million years I would be here with you. Bonding, soulmates. Sure I always wished that one day you could be mine. I never thought I would ever have a chance in hell at it though, but here we sit. Together, in love, with everything we could possibly want. We have loving friends, family. Godchildren. I never expected to ever have godchildren. One I hope we can have our own. "

Harry took Draco's hand in his. " Do you really mean that Draco."

" Yes, I want to have a family with you Harry. I want us to have children together. "

Harry leaned over and placed a kiss on Draco's cheek. " Thank you."

Draco giggled. " For what? "

" For loving me, unconditionaly and wanting to have our very own family. I couldn't ask for anything more. "

Draco rested his head on Harry's shoulder. " I love you Harry Potter. "

" And I love you more Draco Malfoy."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N - This story is just about finished. There will be a sequel to this story though so don't fret!


	22. Chapter 22

Rediscovering Harry

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N - So sorry about the delay but we have been hit by an

ugly Ice storm. No snow to even top it. Everything is covered in Ice and we lost power 2 days in a row. Hope you all are having better weather then I am! Thank You for all the reviews!! The sequel to this story is - Along with Time and should be posted sometime this weekend so look for it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 22 - Endings and Beginings

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

It has been 3 years since Harry defeated Voldemort. Two years since he came to discover things about himself. Things that have led him to where he is today. A year and 3 months since those things and circumstances brought back to him the one person he could only truely love. His soul mate a bond so very special and rare, a blessing. Today they will be bonded for eternity not only by their souls but by their unique ceremony.

They had decided to do a unique bonding The Ceremony of Roses with modifications but the very idea came from this bonding. The original ceremony is always done in private with only the couple and 2 of their closest friends or family but this was not the case for Harry and Draco. It was going to be their closest friends and family, 2 just wouldn't do.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Malfoy Manor had been transformed over the last 2 days. The ceremony was taking place in the gardens out back next to the lake. A trestle of roses arched high in front. A isle of white and silver silk ran down the middle of chairs for their friends and family on either side. Soft light flickered above from floating candles.

Harry sat in his room at Malfoy Manor with Hermione and Ron. The ceremony would begin at sun down and the time was nearing. He was nervous. Hermione tamed his wild curls for once. Something was going right.His hair rarely tamed. He wore white dress robes lined in blue and silver. Riha had givin him a new eyebrow ring silver with the matching blue stone that also matched his lebret piercing, the same stones that were set in his band.

" Harry, it's almost time hon. " Hermione said to him.

He didn't respond. He just smiled a shy smile. He could feel his soul reaching out and his magic humming through his veins. He sat there feeling content through all his nervousness.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco was in his own room with Brad and Riha in the same state as Harry. They had a long talk that morning everything he had ever wanted was finally going to come true. He wore white dress robes lined with silver and green. Riha had givin him the same gift as harry for their ceremony only his stones were green same as his ring. His hair lay delicatly around his face which Riha kept brushing from his eyes. She would be there for him, through this and calm his nerves as much as possible.

" Draco, it's time hon. " She smiled. He smiled stood and took her hand, Brad on the other side of her as they walked him down to the gardens to wait for Harry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Narcissa stood at the front off to the right playing light violin music. Not many people knew she played and Draco did as well. Something he hadn't even shared with Harry, that would come though. It was something he use to be passionate about , but with the times they were growing up in it was impossible. He had abandoned it long ago. Lily joined Narcissa singing to the music, entertaining their friends and family until it was time.

Ron stepped out first signifying the ceremony was to begin followed by Hermione they walked down the isle and took their respected seats at the front along with Lily and James. The music changed and once Narcissa begin the beautiful song Harry appeared. All he could see was Draco and he never took his eyes off of his lover. In his hand a single white rose, freshly cut , held delicatly so that the thorns never pricked his skin. He began his walk slowly, all eyes on him. His mind racing, his heart thumping and his magic humming louder in his ears and through his body

Draco stood at the front, a single red rose the same cut as Harry's held gently between his fingers. A smile stretching across his face at the sight of his lover. He tried to take a deep breath that hitched in his throat. His magic also humming and drowning out everything else around him.

Harry reached the front of the arch and turned to face Draco. They linked their hands and turned to face Leona who would be bonding them. Not many words were said throughout the ceremony.

Draco took Harry's hand and pricked his middle finger of his right hand and let 2 drops of blood splash onto his white rose that he held in the other hand . Harry then let Draco prick his own finger and let 1 drop splash over the white rose and 1 drop that splashed onto the drops from Harry. Leona spoke a few more words and then it would be their turn.

Slowly turning gazing into each others eyes they spoke their simple vow placing their rings onto each others fingers.

" Le coeur et l'esprit, le corps et âme, nous guident et protègent pour toute l'éternité. Bénissez cet amour et protégez-nous. "

Just as the final words were spoken a white light appeared and engulfed the two. Just as it appeared it disappeared. Everyone was in awe. Then another light this one starting small then growing larger off in the distance. It floated over the lake. The closer it came the more clearly they could see. It looked to be an angel of some sort. She was beautiful. Long blonde hair flowed in the wind. Her wings spread out behind her. Delicate , white soft feather like, white robes lined in gold. She smiled upon them. Never saying a word. Their bond was being blessed. She gently took both of them by the back of their heads and moved them so that their foreheads were touching. The glow around them began again and she gently placed a soft kiss upon both and then in the center where their heads touched. She spoke quietly to both of them. No one else could hear what was being said. She slowly began to float high above them before she floated off once again. Carried by the wind just as she had been carried to them.

Everyone gasped at what they had just witnessed. No one had ever seen something of this nature before. It was truely a unique and special bonding for 2 very unique and special people. Leona gently spoke to them once again and turned them to face their family and friends.

" I'm honored to have been apart of this special bonding today, to witness these two join in life and for eternity. I now present to you Mr. Draco & Harry Potter-Malfoy. "

Everyone smiled at the loving couple. The Weasley twins let out cat calls that earned them a slap on the arm by their wives. The two made their way back up the isle smiling at their family and friends. They were heading up to their rooms to change into more comfortable clothes for the reception that would be beginning in the ball room.

Draco embraced Harry in his arms basking in the new feelings that were washing over them. They didn't feel overwhelmed any longer, they didn't feel the humming of thier magic coursing through their bodies. They now felt at peace, at home, peacefulness washed over them as Harry snuggled his head in the crook of Draco's neck. Feeling the warmpth of his body, the scent that lingered on his skin and closed his eyes with a simple happy sigh. It felt good to be in his arms, at home, bonded for all of eternity at last their souls could rest with one another together as one. No words needed to be said. Each knowing just how the other felt and just how content they were with their life. They headed downstairs to join the others. Soon they would be leaving for their honeymoon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

They landed softly in Andros Town , also known as Chora. The capital of the island. Andros Town, Greece where they had decided to spend their time away for the first time married. They headed off to their hotel to settle in before setting off to visit many of the museums that were there.

First they visited the Maritime Museum. It held a wide array of nautical objects, diaries, models, and lithographs. They spent about an hour there before heading to the Museum of Modern Art. Here they would be able to see the works of various artists from Greece and abroad. There were paintings from such artists as Picasso,Matisse , Kandinsky, and Chagall among many others. They were amazed looking at the art from some of the finest artists and sculptors from Greece. It also brought things to their minds when doing their own art work. It was an inspiration to them.

" How about we grab some lunch? Are you hungry love? Then we can head on over to see the Ancient city of Andros.

" I'm starved. " They proceeded to sample some of the islands local cuisine.

Arriving they were amazed. They spent the next 5 hours looking around. They headed to see The Tower of Agios Petros in Gavrio, the best preserved tower in ancient Greece to be exact. Indoors it contains a spiral staircase that connects the five levels. The staircases from Hogwarts came to mind for the two. They decided to head back to the hotel and rest for the remainder of the night.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was now August 15th and they were going to celebrate by attending the festival. There would be another one on the 27th of August. The food was delicious. Their sweets were different from what they were use to but Harry loved Almonds and enjoyed every bite as Draco did with the walnuts. By the end of the night both were drunk to say the least to much Riki. They couldn't handle the moonshine and passed out arguing through fits of giggles that neither of them were sloshed.

The month had flown by for both of them. They had spent the remainder of the month sight seeing and lounging on the many different beaches. Some days they spent on the busier ones and others they relaxed and took in the sun on the quieter beaches both sporting well toned, tanned muscles. Their last night there they took the boat out and spent one last peaceful night together. Basking in the glow of the moon.They would be leaving for home the next morning to start their new life together as one.

" It's so beautiful here Dray. "

" Yeah , it is. I almost don't want to return. " He smiled down at Harry, who was laying his head in his lap.

" I know how you feel. A month here and the only other time I have ever felt this comfortable and at peace was the night we were bonded and alone together even though..." He trailed off. Blush creeping into his cheeks remembering their last night together before heading to Greece. It was one for the record books.

Draco laughed. " Why the blush , love? "

" No reason. "

" Yeah, and you expect me to believe that? " He playfully slapped Draco. Got up and took them back to the beach. Where it struck him.

Harry dragged Draco back to the hotel room and gathered all of their things. Draco couldn't figure out what he was on about. He watched Harry with a flicker of something in his eyes. Something was dancing around in Harry's head he just couldn't put his finger on it. He reached into one of his bags and brought out a portkey, snatched Draco by the hand and silently activated it right after he had banished all of their stuff back to their home.

They landed on the soft sandy beach. It was beautiful, the moon was glistening over the ripples and the waves. Draco looked around trying to figure out where they were and it struck him.

" Harry? " He questioned.

" It's where it all began. This is where it all began. Savanah. " He smiled and placed loving arms around Draco gently kissing his lips. "And this is where I wanted to end our last night together." He caressed Draco's cheek lovingly before dropping to the sand and showing Draco just what had made him blush that way earlier.

Savanah , Georgia the begining and certainly not the end of what was to come in both of their lives.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N 2- The words that Harry & Draco spoke in French during their bonding ceremony translate into - Heart and mind , body and soul, guide and protect us for all of eternity. Bless this love and keep us safe. This is the end of this story. I know It's not how I really wanted it to end but there is a sequel to this story that will follow Harry and Draco through what is to come. I will probably have it posted sometime this weekend. -

OoOoOoO

The sequel will not be called Written in the stars it will be called - Along with Time


End file.
